


Antes de você

by bersayswhat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Long Shot, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bersayswhat/pseuds/bersayswhat
Summary: Sem saber como viver uma vida tranquila e carregando expectativas muito maiores do que é capaz de suportar, Harry se vê operando no automático. Longe dos amigos, com um acúmulo de hábitos infelizes e alguns vícios, o herói é obrigado a buscar ajuda de um assessor de imagem para recuperar sua popularidade e resgatar sua fama de "O garoto que sobreviveu" e auxiliar o Ministério a ganhar fundos. O pior de tudo, talvez, seja o fato deste homem ser nada mais, nada menos que seu rival dos tempos de escola: Draco Malfoy.Como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, crianças estão sendo sequestradas e a situação começa a ganhar finais nefastos e tenebrosos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic já está terminada, contendo 28 capítulos. Trata-se de uma obra "slow-burn" que será lançada agora mesmo- mas comentários ainda são muito bem vindos hahaha! Plágio é crime e, o mais importante, A Saga Harry Potter não me pertence.

Já passava da meia noite quando o barulho de bicadas no vidro o despertaram. Ainda se virara algumas vezes, na esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Infelizmente, por volta da quarta bicada, já era tarde demais: estava acordado. Com isso concluído, tinha que lidar com seus problemas.

Desde que iniciara sua carreira como Auror, aprendeu que uma vida de paz não era, definitivamente, para si. Nunca havia dormido muito bem – graças aos pesadelos e a dor eventual de sua cicatriz – e agora, alguns bons anos depois da derrota de Voldemort, continuava sem as desejadas boas horas de sono.

Se pudesse ser sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que aquela coruja – ou melhor, todos os chamados noturnos – não tinham nada a ver com a sua insônia que, um ano depois da guerra, havia sido diagnosticada como crônica.

Era difícil permitir o corpo relaxar, abraçar sua mulher e cair em uma escuridão sem muitos sonhos – ou sem, ao menos, muitos detalhes. Sempre que fechava os olhos, lembrava-se daqueles que há muito haviam ido embora, e de tudo o que poderia ter feito e não fez. Lembrava-se de sua vida atual, como marido e pai, e só podia se sentir ainda mais decepcionado.

Não era muito bom naquilo.

Por mais que amasse Ginevra, Albus, Lily e James, nunca se sentia presente quando estava em âmbito familiar. Desassociava com facilidade. Era como ver um filme passando a sua frente, nem mesmo lembrava-se das coisas que falava.

Era apenas metade de um inteiro e não conseguia compreender o motivo de todos aqueles que haviam passado pelas mesmas coisas estarem simplesmente... Bem.

Quer dizer, bem era uma palavra injusta, visto que os Weasley nunca passavam os olhos pela cadeira onde George costumava a se sentar, ou sequer falavam dele, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que Rony e Mione não tinham ataques de ansiedade por absolutamente nada e precisavam de tempo para recarregar as energias após grandes eventos, como as festas de Natal.

– Harry, é para você. – Gina disse de maneira preguiçosa, virando-se em direção contrária a janela.

A voz sonolenta de sua esposa fora o suficiente para fazê-lo se erguer, coçando os olhos para então buscar os óculos redondos na mesa de cabeceira. Resmungou algo ininteligível antes de deixar o animal entrar que, de maneira bastante educada, pousou no final da cama, tomando cuidado o suficiente para não perturbar a senhora Potter, que já ressonava.

Como era de se esperar, o bilhete se tratava de mais um chamado urgente do Ministério que, na concepção do Potter, parecia ter uns horários de sono mais bagunçados que os seus.

– É sempre urgente... – Resmungou consigo mesmo, jogando o papel amassado para debaixo de sua cama, assistindo a coruja ir embora.

***

Chegou ao Ministério trajando seu uniforme ao contrário. Queria muito passar no banheiro e resolver aquilo antes de encontrar Bartolomeu – seu atual chefe de departamento -, mas sabia o quanto o homem detestava qualquer espécie de atrasos – mesmo quando ele não estava em seu horário de serviço.

Aparentemente o fato de ser Harry Potter não o deixava tirar férias.

Quando passou pela porta pesada de madeira que carregava o nome de Bartolomeu Crane gravado nela, o moreno desejou ter feito exatamente sua vontade e virado a maldita roupa para o lado certo.

– Moda interessante, Potter. 

Ele seria capaz de reconhecer aquele tom ácido em qualquer lugar do mundo- ousava dizer que o reconheceria até mesmo no inferno.

– Boa noite, Malfoy. Alguém roubou aquela sua estupidamente grande mansão? - Perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas negras em direção ao homem a sua frente.

Maldito Draco Malfoy parecia não ter envelhecido um pouco sequer. Continuava com seu rosto pálido e sem rugas.

O antigo sonserino vestia uma blusa social negra, uma calça social de igual cor, assim como seus sapatos. Não fossem os fios brancos em sua cabeça - jogados perfeitamente para trás - o homem pareceria um corvo. Ou talvez parecesse, com seu nariz aquilino e rosto fino. Era magro demais, de forma que ele inteiro parecia pontudo, um amontoado de ângulos perigosos - e de sorriso bonito.

O tempo o havia feito muito bem, visto que os cabelos platinados só haviam ganhado charme com aquele tom acinzentado. Sua reputação, pelo que acompanhava nos jornais, também estava reerguida. As colunas de fofoca falavam dele e de sua mulher, a Greengrass, com prestígio.

Os passado de garoto comensal havia sido praticamente esquecidos pela comunidade bruxa, e o nome Malfoy já começava a, novamente, ser sinônimo de poder, importância. Do positivo.

Só de pensar nisso, Harry tinha vontade de se jogar da ponte mais próxima.

– É uma mansão, Potter. O objetivo dela é ser “estupidamente grande”. É redundante, não acha? - Retrucou o esguio, fazendo questão de formar aspas no ar.

– Me desculpe. Deixe-me ver se entendi bem. Você me tirou da cama para ficar me corrigindo? - Suspirou, cruzando os braços. - Aliás, onde está meu chefe?

– Por Merlin! Você não faz ideia do que por quê te chamaram aqui? – Um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios do dono dos olhos cinzentos.

– Já que parece tão a par dos acontecimentos, Malfoy, por que não me ilumina? – Retorquiu. Já podia sentir os lábios comprimindo-se de raiva.

– Com prazer. – O tom galante obviamente não fizera para Harry o que parecia fazer a Crane, que assistia muito satisfeito ao espetáculo. – Eu sou o dono da sua vida agora, Potter.

– O qu– ?! – O moreno engasgou com a própria saliva, arregalando seus olhos esverdeados em direção ao louro, que riu em resposta.

– O senhor Malfoy foi sugerido a você como seu novo assessor de imagem. – Bartolomeu de intrometeu, provavelmente ao notar a face de seu Auror ficando vermelha.

Harry bem sabia que sugestão não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Era mais uma exigência tácita, uma daquelas tentativas de fazê-lo o garoto propaganda perfeito para o Ministério. Ele só não sabia o que os fazia insistir tanto, visto que haviam fracassado miseravelmente da primeira vez.

Mesmo recém-saído da escola, o grifano fora difícil de lidar. Sentia-se sempre separado da realidade, o que o impedia a compreender 100% das expectativas que tinham sobre ele, e do que deveria fazer. Havia muita bagagem e coisas a serem digeridas, muitos ex-comensais a serem pegos e pouco apego ao que realmente acontecia a seu redor.

Não via propósito em posar, dar entrevistas aos jornais e parecer palatável a imprensa quando havia tanto a ser feito. Aquela não era sua vida. Harry queria fazer o bem, o melhor que pudesse, mas não havia de ser garoto propaganda de ninguém.

– Eu realmente não faço ideia de como ele pode ajudar. – O desprezo nas palavras era quase palpável, mas era realmente difícil manter-se polido e simpático com Malfoy parado ali bem na sua frente, com os quadris pontudos apoiados na mesa e um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Potter – Draco prosseguiu, ignorando completamente o fato de que Bart estava começando a abrir a boca para respondê-lo. – sei que esse parece um conceito difícil para você assimilar, mas as pessoas mudam. – Não estava gostando do deboche contido em sua voz, mas permitiu entreter-se com a ideia. – Depois da guerra, resolvi perseguir uma carreira em marketing, e trabalhei em recuperar não apenas a minha imagem, como a de muitos outros.

– Você não pode achar que isso é realmente uma boa ideia, certo? – Exasperado, o Auror virara-se para o chefe de departamento, esperando que ele confessasse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.

– Ele tem potencial. – Foi tudo o que o homem foi capaz de lhe dizer, para seu total desespero. – E nós realmente precisamos disso, Harry.


	2. Capítulo 2

O trabalho seguiu como o usual. Harry ainda buscava absorver tudo aquilo. Ter Draco Lucius Malfoy como algum tipo de guru estranho, metendo-se em sua vida e tentando consertá-lo não parecia uma boa ideia. Afinal de contas, ele estava bem. Estava contentado com uma vida de dormir mal, ser apenas a sombra do garoto que um dia havia sido e não saber lidar com público, ou lugares apertados, ou até mesmo os próprios filhos. Ele sobreviveria e não precisava de ajuda para isso.

Saiu do serviço com isso em mente, e não conseguiu parar de pensar a respeito até a hora do jantar, quando finalmente resolveu externalizar tudo o que não havia vocalizado por um dia inteiro.

– Bartolomeu achou que seria uma boa ideia eu ter um assessor de imagem. – Entre uma garfada e outra, iniciou o assunto. A mulher, do outro lado da mesa, comia em silêncio. Sem os filhos a casa parecia envolta de uma paz quase etérea. Quase chata.

– Acho que seria ótimo, amor! Nós temos um para as Harpias. – Ginevra colocou, tentando alcançar seus olhos verdes com os dela castanhos, mas Harry sempre comia com os orbes cravados em sua comida. – Foi Otto que conseguiu resolver todo aquele escândalo de Sofia com as duas gêmeas, lembra-se?

A bem da verdade aqueles nomes não lhe eram estranhos, mas tinha dificuldade de absorver informação. Tudo o que sabia eram fragmentos da história, sobre a goleira do time das Harpias de caso com duas irmãs que quase não alcançavam a idade legal. Nunca havia visto Ginevra tão estressada quanto naquele tempo, em que ela tinha de agir bem não apenas por si mesma, mas por outros jogadores do time.

Mais um motivo pelo qual não queria se envolver com todo aquele assunto de imagem.

– Eu não preciso de um assessor… – Resmungou, rabugento como de praxe.

– Harry, querido… – Ginny iniciou. Toda vez que ela começava uma sentença daquela forma, o grifano sabia que um grande discurso havia de seguir. – O Ministério vem perdendo força e dinheiro com os últimos acontecimentos.

– O fracasso em não termos pego o sequestrador de crianças não é meu! – Retrucou antes mesmo que ela pudesse continuar.

– Tirando o fato de que, bem… É um pouco seu. Assim como é um pouco de todos os Aurores envolvidos. – Acrescentou. Ela estava tentando ser gentil, Harry podia notar isso. – Mas nenhum deles foi o responsável por salvar o mundo bruxo. – O relembrou.

O Potter parou de comer, finalmente a fitando no fundo dos olhos. Pode vê-la ficando vermelha, em uma mistura de raiva e vergonha. Há quanto tempo não se olhavam assim? E quanto ele fazia, era apenas para brigar, afrontá-la. A esposa, claro, não abaixou o olhar.

– Até quando eles vão me fazer carregar esta cruz?! – Questionou, irritado.

– Harry, você salvou o mundo bruxo. Não é como se isso tivesse uma conotação negativa.

– _Para você!_ – O homem continuou em tom quase acusatório. – Eu não sou nenhum garoto propaganda.

– Mas você é. – Era sempre assim. Conversavam pouco e quando o faziam, as coisas sempre escalavam para brigas. – E sair deste estado de negação talvez te faça algum bem.

– Mas eu estou bem! – Replicou, já haviam esquecido da comida.

– Harry… – Ela puxou o ar para os pulmões. Seu nome havia saído arrastado, de forma quase apelativa. Algo naquele tom a deixava muito parecida com a Senhora Weasley. Céus, Harry odiava aquele tom! – Querido, você não é você mesmo tem muito tempo… – E lá vinha a pena incrustada em cada nota.

O moreno se ergueu de súbito, mas não deixou a proximidade da mesa.

– Talvez este seja eu.

E aquele foi o final da conversa e de seu jantar. Passou a noite com o estômago embrulhado, evitando os olhares da esposa até que ela desaparecesse para a casa de sua mãe, o que sempre acontecia.

Naquelas ocasiões Harry sempre se trancava em seu escritório com uma garrafa de absinto. Se deixava levar pela sensação gelada que o gosto mentolado trazia a sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido queimava ao deslizar por sua garganta. De estômago vazio quase sempre, nunca demorava para ficar ébrio. A cabeça ficava leve e tudo a sua volta parecia mais lento. O tempo passava mais devagar, de forma controlada. Ficava deitado, olhando para o teto e imaginando-se em uma realidade em que tudo seria diferente.


	3. Capítulo 3

– Eu achava que conhecia o significado da palavra derrota, mas esta é uma definição completamente nova, Potter.

O moreno virou-se no chão. Quando havia deitado? Apertou os olhos, esfregando as mãos por seu rosto. Onde estava? Aquela voz… Conhecia aquela voz. Podia sentir o efeito gelado do chão em sua bochecha, além da saliva seca acumulada em seus lábios, mais que isso, sua coluna gritava por um pouco de conforto. Já não era mais jovem.

– É isso que faz nos seus dias de folga? – A voz voltou a perguntar, fazendo as palavras chacoalharem em sua cabeça. Não deveria beber tanto, aquilo era um fato.

– Eu nunca tenho folga. – Resmungou, trincando os dentes. A iluminação estava começando a incomodar suas pálpebras – Claro demais… – Grunhiu.

– Exatamente, Potter. É o papel que o Sol desempenha. – O deboche estava claro até mesmo para si, não completamente consciente. – E hoje você tem folga. Seus chefes acharam que seria bom termos um dia para nos adaptarmos a nosso novo arranjo.

Ele, então, não precisava mais de confirmação alguma. Sabia exatamente com quem estava falando.

– Quem lhe deixou entrar aqui? – Estava rouco, com o gosto de álcool em sua boca, antes tão delicioso, agora amargo e desagradável.

– Eu contei toda a situação para sua mulher e ela alegremente abriu a porta. Sabe, Potter, Ginevra é muito agradável. Me pergunto porquê não fomos amigos na escola. – Havia um ‘quê’ de humor na frase que não o agradava em nada.

– Oh, me pergunto o mesmo. – Retribuiu na mesma moeda, tomando coragem para finalmente abrir os olhos.

E lá estava Draco Malfoy: Usando uma blusa social branca e uma calça negra cobrindo os ângulos pontiagudos de seu corpo. Os cabelos perfeitamente jogados para trás e um perfume excêntrico de canela e cravos que o estavam causando enjoos.

– Não acho que você seja capaz de pensar na condição que se encontra, Potter. – Podia ouvir um princípio de risada tomando forma em seu tom, o que só o fizer fitá-lo com seus olhos esmeraldinos de maneira afiada. – _Estou mentindo?_ – Draco retrucou sem que ele sequer precisasse vocalizar seu pensamento.

– Vá se foder.

– Isso não é uma resposta aceitável. Agora vá, levante-se e vista algo… _Apresentável_. Nós temos um dia cheio. – Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto mexia nas abotoaduras de serpente prateadas de sua camisa.

– Nós não vamos a lugar algum.

– Você ficaria surpreso com o quão persuasivo posso ser.

Harry podia imaginar. Pela quantidade de homens e mulheres que haviam frequentado a cama do Malfoy durante a escola – mesmo sendo um ser humano deplorável – o grifano tinha uma boa noção de que com aquele sorriso irritante e nariz pontudo Draco conseguia convencer a qualquer um. O homem só não sabia o porquê.

– Eu não vou sair com você, Malfoy! – A raiva tomava conta de seu corpo, o fazendo despertar o suficiente para começar a se erguer, ainda meio tonto.

– Não é como se estivesse o convidando para um encontro, Potter. – Respondeu o esguio com desdém. – Precisamos ir ao beco diagonal comprar um traje formal. O que, analisando seu armário, você não tem. Quando foi a última vez que atualizou suas roupas?

Um alarme soou na mente de Harry no momento em que o outro havia mencionado suas roupas. O primeiro detalhe que chamou sua atenção fora o fato de que Draco claramente havia explorado não apenas seu guarda-roupa, mas entrado em seu quarto, na sua intimidade. Outra era a sensação de vergonha que rapidamente o havia acometido. Fazia, de fato, anos em que não saía para comprar roupas, de forma que seu repertório vestimental se resumia em calças de moletom, blusas semi-puídas e alguns suéteres que ainda ganhava de Natal da senhora Weasley.

– Eu não acredito que… – Começou, espalmando a mão contra a parede do escritório em busca de equilíbrio. Era difícil ser levado a sério quando sabia que parecia recém-vomitado por um dragão.

– Pois acredite.

– Você lembra dos bons tempos em que nos odiávamos mutuamente e você se se mantinha o mais longe possível de mim? – Seu tom era quase sonhador. É, ele podia facilmente voltar para aquele tempo.

– Pensei que a essa altura do campeonato você já soubesse que faço qualquer coisa por dinheiro.

Aquela piada fez Harry rir, e ele até gostaria do fato de que Draco Malfoy fora capaz de o arrancar uma risada, não fosse a terrível dor de cabeça que lhe preenchia a mente toda vez que fazia qualquer movimentação brusca demais.

– Tome um banho, Potter. Vamos sair em breve.

***

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio. _Cheio demais_ , pensava. Mesmo fora do período escolar aquilo parecia fervilhar com movimentação. Casais andavam de mãos dadas, mulheres saíam das lojas com as mãos carregadas de coisas, jovens passavam animados com suas cervejas, falando alto.

A sensação de estar em volta de toda aquela gente era quase claustrofóbica.

– Está vendo isso, Potter? – A voz de Draco não passava de uma frequência baixa no meio de todo aquele burburinho.

– O que? – Questionou confuso, sentindo o loiro o puxar para o lado.

– As pessoas ainda o olham com admiração. Isso é bom, excelente, na verdade. – Os olhos do homem pálido pareciam brilhar. Harry conhecia bem aquele olhar, o Malfoy estava aprontando alguma coisa.

– O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou desconfiado, o fitando por cima dos ombros.

– Fazendo você entrar na loja. – Concluiu com satisfação em seu rosto antes de empurrá-lo para dentro de uma loja que o Potter não reconhecia.

– Não, não isso! – Já dentro da loja pode finalmente olhá-lo diretamente, apontando o indicador em sua direção de forma acusatória. – Esse olhar. Eu conheço esse olhar! – Insistiu. – Você está tramando alguma coisa.

– Que romântico da sua parte, Potter! – Riu Draco, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo. – Não seria um bom publicitário caso não estivesse sempre tramando algo, certo?

– Suponho. – Resmungou a contragosto.

Iria falar mais, não fosse uma senhora pequena que saiu de trás do balcão, acabando com o momento de ambos a sós. Ela tinha rugas de expressão por toda sua face, e um coque perfeito que prendia seus cabelos cinzas para trás, além de um óculos enorme que ocupava metade do rosto, apoiando-se confortavelmente em suas bochechas redondas.

– Então você finalmente o trouxe! – A senhora bateu uma palma, sorrindo em direção ao platinado, que naquele momento parecia sem graça. – Harry James Potter! Sempre perguntei a Draco quando teria a oportunidade de te conhecer.

Harry, em resposta, fitou o homem sem entender o que acontecia no momento. Como resposta o sonserino só encolheu-se entre os ombros largos e buscou o chão com os olhos.

– Você é famoso, o que estava esperando? As pessoas querem te conhecer! – Respondeu, claramente na defensiva.

Estava ali o problema de se conhecerem tão bem. Havia passado muito tempo perseguindo o colega de escola pelos corredores para não saber o que suas expressões corporais significavam, e tinha a impressão de que Draco fazia o mesmo consigo. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que ele e nenhum outro houvesse sido contratado para o cargo de lidar consigo: era difícil admitir, mas o Malfoy o conhecia como a palma de sua mão, e aquilo só era uma verdade porque Harry podia dizer o mesmo a respeito do outro.

Resolveu deixar isso de lado no momento em que a mulher puxou a varinha, fazendo uma fita começar a flutuar para tirar suas medidas. Durante o processo, tivera de esticar os braços e espaçar as pernas diversas vezes, em um ritual monótono. O mais alto, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de si. Tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peitoral enquanto os olhos cor da lua acompanhavam a fita métrica, curiosos. Vez ou outra ele fazia comentários, mas estes nunca eram direcionados para si, e sim para a dona do estabelecimento.

– Faremos este na cor chumbo. – O puro-sangue se manifestou depois de algum tempo de silenciosa análise. Harry em resposta arqueou a sobrancelha, sugestivo. – O quê? Você se acha capaz de escolher suas roupas?

– Tenho feito pelos últimos trinta anos, obrigado por notar. – Replicou com a voz embebida de sarcasmo.

– Este é exatamente meu ponto, Potter. Você precisa de ajuda.


	4. Capítulo 4

Depois de passar boas duas horas dentro da loja Harry finalmente foi liberado. Sentia-se quase um prisioneiro na mão de Draco, que tirara medidas não apenas para o tal terno que planejava, mas para algumas peças de roupa que o platinado havia julgado imprescindíveis para o guarda-roupa.

– Vamos comer algo. – O sonserino logo se manifestou, espreguiçando-se tal qual um gato assim que saíram da loja.

Os movimentos eram quase hipnóticos. Draco se movimentava com uma destreza invejável. Com o tecido fino da blusa, ele conseguia perceber com perfeição as costelas do homem. Como ele poderia ter se mantido tão perfeitamente em forma depois de todo aquele tempo? O Escolhido mordeu o lábio inferior, aquele não era o tipo de pergunta que se fazia a alguém como Draco Lucius Malfoy. Recusava-se a elogiá-lo.

– Não estou com fome. – Ao invés disso apenas respondeu, buscando o fitar apenas com o canto de seus olhos.

– Você acordou com uma ressaca, Potter. E de barriga vazia. – Retorquiu o outro. – Vamos, conheço um lugar com um café da manhã delicioso.

E aquele parecia ser o fim da argumentação com o Malfoy. Ele parecia fazer tudo o que tivesse vontade, e jogar seus desejos sobre os outros, também. Harry não podia dizer que era completamente oposto a isso. Por mais que detestasse a ideia de ser o garoto propaganda do Ministério, receber ordens era melhor do que estar sempre no controle, ou de ter que fingir.

Sentaram em um café pequeno e alojado ao final do Beco Diagonal, discreto o suficiente para que Harry se sentisse menos perseguido e sufocado. Estavam na varanda, de frente para a rua. Mais especificamente, a frente de uma floricultura, o que deixava o ambiente com um forte cheiro de rosas.

– Me diga como são quase meio dia e você não está faminto. – Pediu o esguio, sorrindo para a garçonete que acabava de colocar a comida na mesa. O homem mais velho havia feito os pedidos, duas omeletes vegetarianas e suco de laranja.

Apenas quando sentiu o cheiro da comida sentiu seu estômago roncar e deu-se conta de que estava, de fato, com fome. Ficou por alguns segundos olhando o prato antes de pegar um garfo para comer, tornando os olhos esmeraldinos apenas para notar que Draco o fitava de maneira curiosa.

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – Replicou entre uma mastigada e outra.

– Você esquece sempre de comer? – Questionou, tomando um gole do suco de laranja.

– Eu não esqueci de comer…– E como para ilustrar o fato, deu mais uma garfada. – Viu? _Comendo…_

– Mastigue de boca fechada, você parece um ogro assim. – Inquiriu o puro sangue, fazendo Harry torcer o rosto em uma careta.

– Pensei que fosse seu papel me transformar em um príncipe. – Debochou, girando seus olhos. – Eu estou acostumado com a sensação de fome. – Complementou, direcionando os olhos novamente ao garfo, que procurava por mais comida. – Meus tios, que cuidavam de mim na infância, eles não gostavam muito de me deixar comer.

Pela primeira vez na vida viu um Draco Malfoy sem respostas. O homem apenas ficou revezando seus olhos prateados entre a face de Harry e o garfo, eventualmente também para sua boca, mas o grifano preferia não pensar naquilo.

– Você quer dizer, Potter, que passava fome? – Perguntou de forma cordial e repentinamente seca, quase como se quisesse parecer distante.

– Eu não diria isso… – Começou, ficando sem graça. Aquilo pertencia a seu passado, e não a pessoa que era nos dias de hoje. Não o definia. – Eles me alimentavam pouco.

– Essa é a definição de passar fome. – Comentou, parecendo irritado. Podia jurar ter visto o maxilar do outro tencionar.

– _Algo assim._ – Deu de ombros. Não queria se demorar muito naquilo.

– Certo. – Felizmente o puro-sangue sabia a hora de parar e Harry podia quase agradecer por isso. – Vou mandar uma coruja enviar o terno para você hoje a noite, quando estiver pronto. Você tem um baile para ir.

– Eu pensei que você ficaria mais agradável depois de comer. Estava errado.

– Você é tão engraçado, Potter! – Fingiu risada, mas seus olhos queimavam em direção ao mais novo. – Vou acreditar que você tem perfeita capacidade para se vestir sozinho. – Começou a dizer, já se erguendo. Draco alcançou os bolsos, deixando dinheiro na mesa. – Tenha uma ótima manhã… E coma tudo.

***

Ginevra trajava um vestido longo e com uma fenda na coxa. Sua cor era vermelha, para combinar com os fios alaranjados lisos que caíam em cascata por seu colo. Além disso usava um belo colar de diamantes que Harry a havia dado em seu aniversário de cinco anos de casamento – uma época que haviam celebrado com intensa alegria – e um scarpin negro.

Por muito tempo o moreno apenas encarou sua mulher, admirando os seios fartos que saltavam do decote generoso, e o batom vermelho que lhe preenchia os lábios. Era uma visão diferente da Ginny que estava acostumado, a garota que crescera entre irmãos.

– Você vai ficar só olhando?

Não precisou de mais que isso para se mover em direção a mulher, empurrando-a contra a parede para a segurar pelos pulsos, a beijando de forma ardente. Tinha uma das mãos em sua garganta, enquanto a outra a puxava pela coxa, forçando-a a enganchar seu corpo no dele e medida que o beijo ia ganhando velocidade. Deslizou com a língua pelo queixo da esposa, pressionando o membro ereto entre as pernas da mesma.

Só percebeu que estava machucando Ginevra no momento em que ela mordeu sua mão, a parte entre o polegar e indicador, o fazendo se afastar em um pulo.

– Merda! – Grunhiu, olhando fixamente para a área que sangrava. A ereção ia lentamente diminuindo entre as próprias pernas. – Porra! – Dessa vez xingou a fitando diretamente nos olhos, levando a região da mão sangrenta a boca, a fim de estancar a ferida.

– Eu não sou a porra de uma boneca de foder! – Gritou a ruiva, ajeitando seu vestido.

Harry demorou a entender o que havia acontecido, até finalmente perceber a marca de sua mão vermelha contra o pescoço alvo de sua esposa. Sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta, assim como também o estômago embrulhar. Depois de tudo ainda era capaz de tamanha violência?

Iria se desculpar, mas no momento em que abriu a boca Gina apenas gesticulou com a mão para que parasse.

– Deixa, Harry. – Pediu, tentando soar gentil, mas podia sentir notas de tristeza e rancor em cada uma das palavras simples. – Vamos. Estão esperando o Escolhido.


	5. Capítulo 5

O salão estava cheio. Ao menos era assim que Harry sentia. Passou pelas portas do ambiente extenso com os olhos vidrados no chão de taco brilhoso e escuro. As abóbadas iluminadas e de estilo clássico o deixavam razoavelmente enjoado, então focou-se no chão, observando sapatos sociais negros e saltos altos de diversas cores circularem. Tinha Ginevra em um de seus braços, e a mulher parecia realmente feliz em estar ali. Ela tinha uma personalidade solar e forte, perfeita para aquele tipo de ocasião.

Tratava-se de um leilão de itens raros em benefício aos órfãos da guerra. Em retrospectiva, o Potter sabia que não podia faltar naquele tipo de acontecimento, não com todo o apelo emocional da guerra – já póstuma. Ademais, havia bandejas enfeitiçadas que circulavam a festa com aperitivos aparentemente apetitosos e bebida, além de mesas espalhadas pelos cantos, para que os bruxos pudessem se sentar e conversar até a hora do grande acontecimento da noite.

– Harry! Você por aqui! – Quem o sorriu fora Neville. A mulher, ao lado dele, parecia ter a mesma jovialidade de sempre, com os olhos grandes e fantasiosos. Não demorou para identificar Luna, a amiga corvinal por trás daquele sorriso misterioso. – Nós não o vemos desde…

– O incidente. – A antiga Lovegood acrescentou de maneira gentil, esticando a mão para tocar no braço do moreno.

O grifinório sorriu sem jeito, coçando a nuca antes de acenar. Não havia o que dizer. Era vergonhosa a imagem mental do ataque de pânico que tivera dentro do último evento que havia ido, mas ele tentava não pensar muito a respeito. E não queria que o lembrassem.

– Ah! Faz parte do passado! – Quem o salvou foi a esposa, falando naquele mesmo tom gargalhante e animado de sempre. Ela era sempre cheia de vida. – Luna, foi você que organizou todo o evento, sim? Por que não me mostra o local, é simplesmente belíssimo! – Completou, já tirando a corvina de seu alcance, a levando para andar.

Ficou então sozinho com Neville. Por alguns segundos o antigo amigo apenas o fitou sem jeito, tomando um gole do prosecco que carregava em uma das mãos. Agora ele era um homem mudado, trabalhando como professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts, Longbottom parecia ter abandonado seus dias de timidez. Ainda assim, Harry sabia que ainda se tratava de um homem doce e socialmente esquisito, o que o deixava mais confortável.

– É ótimo ver você saindo, Harry. Nós sentimos sua falta. – Começou em tom baixo, vacilante.

Era estranho tê-lo falando aquilo. Sabia que negava todas as oportunidades de sair com o grupo, mas ainda assim sentia-se parte daquilo. Presente. Vê-los naqueles ambientes, contudo, o fazia se lembrar que as pessoas tendiam a mudar e a vida continuava, independente do que ele optava fazer com ela. Talvez devesse sair mais. Esticou-se para que pudesse alcançar um copo de absinto de uma das bandejas flutuantes, dando um gole no líquido rasgante.

– Também sinto falta de vocês. – Aquela era apenas uma meia-verdade, mas era o suficiente por agora. – Por que não me conta o que tenho perdido? – Sugeriu, sorrindo.

Aquilo realmente pareceu animar o colega de casa, que desandou a falar a respeito de todas as atualizações dentro de seu círculo social, enquanto Harry tratava de beber, tentando processar os acontecimentos. Dino e Simas estavam namorando, parecia. E Ronald, que acabava vendo com mais frequência por conta da família, iria se divorciar de Hermione que, por sua vez, já estava morando na casa de Viktor Krum. Da última vez que tinha se proposto a sair com a grande amiga, soube que o casamento não ia bem, mas não fazia ideia de que estavam naquele ponto. Lino havia finalmente ganhado um emprego fixo narrando partidas de quadribol e uma das gêmeas Patil casaria-se mês que vem – casamento para qual parecia estar convidado, visto que, segundo Neville, Ginevra ainda fazia parte de todo aquele círculo. A esposa saía mais, ele sabia.

O amigo ainda falava quando sentiu que estava parado tempo demais no mesmo lugar. Moveu as pernas, cansado, e foi acompanhando o líquido de seu copo acabar. Ao mesmo tempo o peso de seus ombros começava a diminuir. Reagia melhor em situações sociais quando embriagado. Era assim em todos os feriados significantes, quando tinha de ir a Toca.

– E então Blaise teve a ideia de fazer este leilão. Não é ótimo?

O nome o chamou atenção suficiente para que o moreno arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas. Era mais difícil controlar as expressões agora que já estava sem o freio da usual sobriedade. Não foi a menção ao antigo sonserino que o espantou. Na verdade, fazia muito sentido que todos eles eventualmente se aproximassem, visto que foram poucos os sobreviventes da guerra, e menos ainda aqueles que retornaram para a escola no último ano. Aquela aproximação, contudo, o lembrava de coisas que havia perdido e não imaginava que conseguiria recuperar. O tempo sendo uma delas.

– É uma ideia nobre. – Respondeu, afundando ambas as mãos em seus bolsos. Agora sabia o motivo pelo qual Draco escolheu tal evento. Mais sonserinos deveriam estar espalhados pelo lugar. – Vocês sempre se encontram? – Questionou, incapaz de guardar os pensamentos apenas para si.

– Ele aparece sempre nos nossos encontros às sextas. – Comentou o outro com um sorriso. 

Sabia da existência desses encontros, pois Gina não faltava nenhum deles. Nem quando as crianças estavam em casa. Ela dizia que, ao menos naquele espaço de tempo, Harry tinha a oportunidade de olhar por eles. E ele dava seu melhor.

– E Malfoy? – Não conseguiu morder a língua antes que a pergunta rolasse para fora da sua boca. – Ele vai também nestes encontros?

– Ele, Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode. Todos os sonserinos que…

– _Sobreviveram_. – Pontuou.

O amigo apenas aquiesceu, ficando vermelho e sem graça. Era como se estivesse escondendo um amante, aquilo chegava a ser ridículo. Quer dizer, racionalmente sabia que aquele sentimento da parte dele não cabia, afinal, Draco Malfoy era um homem reformado. Emocionalmente, sentia como se o coração tivesse acabado de ser esfaqueado, como se houvesse sido traído por seus amigos. Trocado.

– Não precisa se sentir assim. – Logo disse, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. – Eu entendo. – Completou, mesmo que ainda não fosse capaz de compreender. Sabia que seria egoísmo privar pessoas com quem quase não saía mais de formar um novo círculo social.

Aquilo pareceu deixar Neville mais leve e, consequentemente, mais sorridente. Tinha certeza de que ele falaria mais se tivesse oportunidade, mas logo Blaise anunciava que iria dar início aos lances.

Enquanto as pessoas seguiam para sentarem-se próximas ao palco do leilão, Harry não conseguiu evitar ir para direção contrária, seguindo para a sacada da varanda, que se escondia entre enormes portas de estilo clássico e pintura brancas. A noite já estava em seu auge, com a lua cheia brilhante no tomando o céu azul-escuro. Moveu a mão para o bolso de trás, sacando um cigarro e só depois notou que tinha companhia.

— O _perfeitinho_ Potter é fumante, uh? Por que não estou surpreso? — O sorriso sardônico lhe tomou os lábios antes de prostrar-se na beirada da sacada, com os cotovelos apoiados em seu suporte. Olhava para o lado, para que pudesse deixar seus orbes encontrarem os dele. — Por que não vai lá para dentro? Seus fãs devem estar desapontados com a sua ausência. — As provocações, porém, tinham um tom muito menos zombeteiro do que nos anos anteriores. Era um quase amigável e nostálgico. Faltava a agressividade da antiga rivalidade, que havia deixado de existir muito antes da guerra terminar.

— Tenho certeza de que Blaise os está distraindo com ofertas fantásticas. — Retrucou na mesma nota, comedida e provocante. Apoiou o cigarro na boca antes de tomar o isqueiro e acendê-lo, tendo a maravilhosa surpresa de descobrir que se tratava de um dos seus sabores favoritos, menta. Aqueles maços enfeitiçados que comprava agora eram como feijõezinhos de sabor, e ele gostava da aventura de nunca saber o que teria, mas era bom quando era positivamente surpreendido. O sorriso, antes jocoso em direção ao platinado, tornou-se em um de prazer, e logo ele tragou, jogando a fumaça branca para o céu. A sensação de ter a fumaça a preencher seus pulmões era calmante, quase terapêutica. — Surpreendentemente, ninguém dá uma foda para o Grande-Salvador-Do-Mundo-Bruxo. Isso deve ser uma decepção para o Ministério. — Estalou a língua.

— Você é que pensa. — Falou baixo e confiante, esticando uma das mãos para alcançar o bolso da frente do moreno, pegando seu maço. Draco aproximou-o de seus olhos e cuidadosamente tirou um cigarro, colocando na boca e acendendo apenas para em seguida fazer uma careta. — _Uva_. — Franziu o cenho, contrariado, mas não parou de fumar. — Onde está sua mulher, Potter? Faz tanto tempo que não vejo a Weasel que estou com saudades... — Estava ali uma ferida aberta. Lembrava-se bem de como havia tratado Ginevra mais cedo.

— Ela é melhor lidando com pessoas...— Começou a balbuciar. — Deve estar fazendo os lances. Comprando algo para casa. — Deu de ombros. Não se importava muito de deixá-la lidar com o social, enquanto ele se escondia dos olhos do público. Ginevra, como jogadora profissional, gostava de brilhar.

— Um casamento feliz, suponho. — Complementou o esguio, insatisfeito, mas fumando o cigarro. — Mas eu não fui contratado para aceitar toda mentira que você direciona para mim. — Aquela frase o surpreendeu, mas não disse nada. — Existe uma parte de você que quer ser notado, não é mesmo? — A distância entre os corpos continuava a mesma, torturante e desafiadora.

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sentia vontade de tocá-lo, sentir cada fibra do corpo do homem alvo, garantir que ele estava ali. Que ele continuaria ali, mas não moveu-se um centímetro sequer. Draco parecia um maldito deus grego, composto por mármore e modelado para parecer suave. Com seu nariz aquilino e ângulos desafiadores, além de olhos prateados pontiagudos. Ele era um homem perigoso, algo dentro de si dizia isso. Daqueles capazes de virar a vida de alguém de cabeça para baixo, manipulador… Não sabia mais se perverso. Talvez, Harry fez questão de pontuar, aquilo fosse culpa do álcool. O homem mais alto trajava roupas tradicionais bruxas, mais especificamente, uma espécie de túnica cinzenta.

— Fui notado o suficiente por toda uma vida. — Observou, sem saber se estava sendo realmente sincero. O cigarro estava começando a abaixar sua pressão, o deixando cada vez mais entregue ao torpor. — Estou bem aqui.

— Você só está com medo de que notem a parte errada. — E como se estivesse analisando dentro de sua alma, o sonserino apontou em sua direção, fazendo com que o Potter buscasse em sua blusa o ponto direcionado. — Me pergunto o que mais você esconde.

Harry sentiu o corpo gelar. Em parte porque ainda tinha em mente aquele momento agressivo e inoportuno com Ginevra, em outra porque lembrava que Draco o havia visto completamente embriagado, e dado uma boa olhada em seu guarda-roupa… Não apenas por isso, mas por sentir que o antigo colega de escola o _conhecia._ Não queria se expor. Não daquela forma.

— Você realmente não consegue ficar um segundo de boca fechada, certo? — Provocou, sorrindo de canto. Era como se estivessem na escola uma vez mais.

Draco só fez rir, apagando seu cigarro na sola do próprio sapato para que pudesse entrar, mas ele não fizera sem antes agarrar o garoto de ouro pelo pulso e entrando com ele no salão. Movimentou-se pelo mesmo de maneira suave, quase como se deslizasse atrás dele.

— Você deveria ter uma vida social. — Foi tudo o que retorquiu antes de o guiar de maneira sutil em direção a Gina, que encontrava-se sentada em uma das últimas cadeiras do leilão. — Agora faça um lance. Compre algo bonito.

Depois que Draco desapareceu na multidão, Harry buscou focar-se no que havia ido fazer. Acabou comprando um conjunto de xícaras e bule enfeitiçado para servir chá em horários programados, uma relíquia da família Malfoy que havia lhe custado uma pequena fortuna. Conversou também com seus amigos, se atualizando das novidades que Neville o havia contado não fazia muito tempo e, ao chegar em casa, fez amor com Gina, beijando-a de maneira suave e movimentando-se de forma lenta dentro dela. Ao deitar, perguntou-se como seria se tivesse mais. Se ardesse ao invés de conformar-se a morna realidade.


	6. Capítulo 6

Acordou na manhã seguinte com uma coruja a bicar sua janela. A dor de cabeça já era uma velha amiga, e Gina não se encontrava mais na cama. Teve de se esticar para abrir a janela com dificuldade, deixando o ar gelado lhe tocar o rosto antes de ter o jornal sobre sua cama. Se sentou, passando a mão pelo rosto formigante antes de piscar algumas vezes e pegar o que havia sido oferecido.

**“Garoto de ouro faz participação especial em leilão”**

Contemplou por alguns segundos o nome da matéria antes de dar-se conta de que também havia uma carta junto do jornal. Ele a pegou, fitando o pergaminho antes de lê-lo de uma vez.

_“Potter,_

_Quem diria que você ainda é capaz de ser sociável e, pasme, carismático? Continue a me surpreender positivamente._

_Malfoy.”_

Resmungou algo ininteligível antes de tomar coragem para levantar, partindo direto para o chuveiro. Tirou as peças de roupa pelo caminho, contemplando-se completamente desnudo em frente ao espelho. Tinha os cabelos cacheados em completa confusão, cresciam para todos os lados e a barba por fazer também acumulava-se negra em seu rosto, escondendo boa parte de sua expressão. O peitoral estava manchado com alguns machucados de guerra, assim como as coxas e quadris. Não era mais o mesmo garoto novo e ingênuo, mas um homem cheio de histórias e marcado por elas.

A água quente contra seus músculos começava a fazê-lo relaxar. Fechou seus olhos, focando-se na mistura de textura das gotas contra sua pele, e da ponta dos dedos a se enrugar. Era relaxante limitar-se apenas ao barulho da água caindo, e a sensação reconfortante de estar sozinho. Quando estava só, ele era sua única preocupação.

Vestiu o que podia, não deixando de lembrar de Malfoy ao ver seu armário. Ele realmente tinha de fazer algumas compras, mas tinha peças sociais novas, encomendadas pelo platinado no dia de sua saída. Acabou, contudo, colocando um dos moletons feitos por Molly e uma calça de elástico cinzenta para ir trabalhar.

Quando chegou em sua sala, tratou de cobrir a maioria da papelada. Gostava do trabalho de campo, mas se sentia mais satisfeito atrás da mesa, com suas leituras silenciosas e horas de preenchimento de relatório. Moveu-se irrequieto contra o estofado, os olhos verdes grudados contra o papel. Parecia ser a quinta criança desaparecida ao longo de dois meses. A perspectiva era assustadora, mas aquele era um caso para o departamento de Ronald, que não parecia ter muito resultado.

Naquele mesmo dia também visitou uma loja de penhores, acusada de vender objetos amaldiçoados. Foi uma missão relativamente simples, com o mínimo de problemas. Não tivera, em momento algum, que sacar sua varinha ou recorrer à violência para adquirir os itens. Apenas sua aparição era o suficiente para fazer os mais teimosos cederem. Sua magia era forte, e conseguiam senti-la. Sem precisar mover um músculo era capaz de oprimir e expressar com clareza algo sem nem precisar abrir a boca: era capaz de destrui-los todos se quisesse. Provavelmente por isso que ele se fazia tão valioso para o Ministério.

Na hora do almoço esbarrou com Ronald na cafeteria do trabalho, ele tinha três tipos diferentes de carne em seu prato, e uma quantidade espantosa de massa também, quase como uma montanha, que contrastava com seu prato praticamente vazio, com a exceção de uma maçã. Até tentou desviar e sentar-se num canto, mas o amigo com os fios cor de ferrugem o identificou no meio da multidão, o puxando para sentar consigo.

— Continua antissocial, uh? — A pergunta, obviamente, era retórica. Ron apenas o fitava com um sorriso bobo no rosto ocupado por sardas. — Eu preciso te atualizar nas novidades do departamento… — Começou de maneira casual.

Não havia uma célula do amigo que parecia interessada em julgá-lo por seu desaparecimento, ou fazer cobranças. O Weasley nem sequer parecia estar preocupado com o fato de que faziam meses que não se falavam por outros meios senão carta, mesmo trabalhando no mesmo lugar, apenas se comportava como se Harry nunca o houvesse deixado.

Um bolo enorme se formou em sua garganta, e o moreno se sentiu automaticamente movido a levar uma mão a do outro, o fitando diretamente nos olhos, com isso, interrompendo todo o monólogo de seu amigo a respeito de quem estava se envolvendo com quem.

— Nunca tive tempo de dizer que sinto muito pelo seu divórcio. — Sussurrou, envergonhado. Sabia que não estava sendo um bom amigo, enquanto o antigo goleiro da grifinória parecia nunca nem mesmo ter cogitado a ideia de abandoná-lo.

— Não seja tolo! Não precisa se preocupar com isso! — Ele riu, dispensando com uma das mãos aquele assunto, como faria a uma mosca. — Cada um reagiu de uma forma a guerra. Você virou um bicho do mato, eu resolvi casar com a minha paixão do colégio, como se fôssemos os únicos capazes de repovoar a Terra na perspectiva de um desastre!E agimos como tal... — Deu de ombros, rindo. — A verdade é que eventualmente vemos que as coisas não são assim. Sem os ânimos elevados da guerra me dei conta de que eu e Mione somos apenas bons amigos. E você… Imagino que esteja começando a se sentir sozinho. Enquanto isso, não tenho um segundo sequer de paz, agora que moro com Blaise e Neville.

Imediatamente as palavras de Malfoy a respeito de sua vida social vieram à mente. Ele se sentia sozinho, mas não sabia mais como fazer o caminho de volta… E tinha medo. De notarem como ele estava quebrado desde a guerra. Havia mudado, era outra pessoa completamente diferente.

— Eu recebi a papelada do último sequestro… — Harry introduziu com delicadeza. — Alguma pista? — Por mais que não quisesse se envolver, havia sempre a sensação de responsabilidade a respeito de tudo o que acontecia, de bom e ruim, dentro do mundo bruxo. Ele não conseguia simplesmente se alienar de certas questões.

Aquilo pareceu afetar o amigo, pois Ronald logo ficou sério, ajeitando a postura e tirando os olhos de uma vez de seu prato de comida. Se moveu de maneira desconfortável na cadeira, trocando seu peso de um lugar para o outro antes de se inclinar em direção ao outro.

— Harry, você viu as fotos, não viu? É terrível! — Exclamou, engolindo em seco. — Quem quer que seja está raptando estas crianças dentro de casa e deixando uma cena repugnante no caminho. — O dono das múltiplas sardas começava a ficar vermelho, a ponto do garoto de ouro não conseguir mais identificá-las no rosto alvo do amigo. — É como se quisessem ser encontrados, sabe? Mas não há nenhuma assinatura deixada para trás, e o sangue nunca é do suspeito, ou da vítima. Estamos sempre dando de cara com um beco sem saída.

Ele havia visto as fotos. Paredes com sangue desconhecido, lençóis rasgados, sinais de luta e resistência por todo o quarto. Era algo realmente difícil de digerir, e mais ainda de se encontrar na posição de pai. Não queria pensar naquilo.

— Pois bem… — Pigarreou, tentando mudar de assunto. — O que perdi?— Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, mas o suficiente para fazer com que os olhos azulados do outro brilhassem.

— Draco Malfoy também foi designado para cuidar da reputação de outro funcionário do Ministério. — Começou em tom divertido. Não que estivesse surpreso que Ronald havia crescido para se tornar em um grande fofoqueiro, ele sempre havia sido comunicativo e muito mais extrovertido, encontrava-se apenas ocupado demais com o prenúncio de guerra para participar de atividades tão triviais.

— Quem? — Como mandava a etiqueta dos fofoqueiros, Harry fez questão de fitá-lo como se tivesse interesse; E talvez ele realmente existisse, mas resolveu não pensar muito a respeito.

— Theodore Goldstein. Ele andou tendo uns problemas de raiva e foi flagrado pelo Profeta Diário agredindo um Goblin, lembra-se?

Lembrava muito bem, afinal, o caso havia se mantido nas manchetes por várias semanas, tirando um pouco do foco dos jornalistas em sua vida patética — agradecia ainda por isso. A questão era que não se surpreendia pelas ações do louro, pelo contrário, conseguia entendê-las. Goblins conseguiam ser filhos da puta quando queriam.

— Existem rumores de que eles estão tendo um caso.

Aquilo sim o fizera genuinamente arregalar os olhos e quase engasgar com o pedaço de maçã que havia acabado de pôr na boca. Engoliu, sentindo-a arranhar toda sua garganta e, com uma careta, fez um gesto para que Ron continuasse.

— Harriet, a secretária de Goldstein, viu Draco sair abotoando a blusa da sala de Theo. — Riu, cruel como uma senhora de meia idade sem ter o que fazer. — O que não me surpreende. Todos sabem que o casamento dele com Astória não é um casamento feliz.

— Não?! — Franziu as sobrancelhas, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha após ver-se incapaz de deixar as palavras saírem por seus olhos. — Quer dizer. Vocês são amigos, por quê não pergunta a ele?

— Draco não é o homem mais aberto do mundo. — Aquilo parecia ser desculpa o suficiente para que seu amigo metesse o bedelho na vida do publicitário. — Ele nem mesmo comenta de Astória, mas ela nunca está presente. — Tornou a explicar. Seus olhos estavam focados em seu prato. A montanha de massa diminuía gradativamente. — Ele é gay, acho que está óbvio.

_Estava?_

— Pergunte a ele. — Insistiu. Aquela ideia ainda lhe era estrangeira. Ronald Weasley amigo de Draco Malfoy não era lá um conceito fácil de se digerir, mas aparentemente era algo possível. O suficiente para que Scorpius fosse amigo de seus sobrinhos, até mesmo de seus filhos. O suficiente para que o Malfoy estivesse na presença do Weasley todas as sextas, que fosse amigo de sua mulher.

E ainda tão distante de si.

— Talvez eu pergunte. — Respondeu, ainda com humor em cada nota. — Mas talvez fosse mais engraçado se você estivesse lá para medir e comentar as expressões dele comigo. Como nos velhos tempos. — Piscou.

O moreno então finalmente sorriu, assentindo.

— É. Acho que seria uma boa ideia.


	7. Capítulo 7

Naquela sexta feira ele resolveu acompanhar a esposa. Vestiu um moletom preto e uma calça do mesmo tecido cinzenta, já Gina trajava um vestido florido e um arco igualmente floral, o que a deixava muito parecida com a criança que um dia havia sido, talvez com menos roupas masculinas.

Se surpreendeu, contudo, quando já estavam dentro da lareira e a esposa disse as seguintes palavras “loft Malfoy”. Sabia que os encontros eram sediados em lugares diferentes, mas definitivamente aquilo não estava em seus planos.

Infelizmente era tarde demais para reclamar, pois logo pousava em uma outra lareira, que dava de frente para uma sala espaçosa e completamente branca. Os detalhes dela, como mesa de centro, sofá e até mesmo os quadros, eram todos negros, deixando toda a decoração minimalista ainda mais evidente.

Ali já estavam alguns de seus amigos, Ronald ocupava metade do sofá de pernas abertas, segurando o que parecia ser uma taça de cristal. A seu lado, Zabini gesticulava grandiosamente sobre algo que não havia conseguido identificar. Luna Lovegood encontrava-se dançando apenas de roupas íntimas ao lado de Neville, que também só usava a cueca. Nenhum deles parecia ligar para o fato, o que dizia muito a respeito da sobriedade dos envolvidos. A bem da verdade, Harry sabia que a amiga loira era capaz de fazer aquele tipo de coisa sóbria, e levando em conta o quão apaixonado Longbottom era por ela, não duvidava que o grifano havia sido fortemente persuadido a se juntar a dança.

Todos, sem exceção, viraram os olhos em direção a ele no momento em que se fez presente. Sentia-se quase capaz de queimar com os orbes em sua direção, perscrutando-o de forma atenciosa. Todos estavam melhores vestidos que ele — até mesmo aqueles de roupa íntima. Enfiou as mãos fundo em seu bolso e pigarreou, dando um passo para dentro do espaço que, agora, parecia pouco receptivo.

— Se alguma pessoa do passado me dissesse que um dia o _Eleito_ visitaria minha casa, eu perguntaria a respeito da sanidade dela. — Os dedos finos e longos de Malfoy logo estavam em seu ombro, o puxando cada vez mais para dentro daquele redemoinho. — Pode se aproximar, Potter. _Eu só mordo se pedirem._

— Eu posso me ver facilmente no papel dessa pessoa. — A esposa acrescentou, rindo. — Não seja assim, Drake, vai assustar meu marido!

Apesar de tê-lo ouvido gargalhar junto dos outros, Harry não pode deixar de pensar a respeito da conotação terrivelmente erótica da frase. Era difícil não pensar nos tempos de escola, quando Draco Malfoy era visto como uma maldita veela e cobiçado por todos, um movimento muito parecido com o que haviam feito com Ginevra, também. 

— Talvez ele devesse ficar assustado. — Acrescentou o platinado de maneira misteriosa, e sem uma palavra sequer, começou a o guiar ao redor da sala. — Não preciso apresentar vocês, certo? — Brincou, apontando para o balcão de mármore negro ao lado esquerdo do cômodo, ao lado da porta de madeira. — Aquela é a cozinha. Ali você vai encontrar os aperitivos… Se Ronald não tiver comido tudo. — Acrescentou, parecendo razoavelmente enfadado com aquilo. — E as bebidas, também. Eu fiz margueritas e uns coquetéis de morango. Isso mesmo, nada de absinto para você hoje.

— Estou devastado. — Retrucou sem nem mesmo se dar conta. Parecia impresso em seu DNA aquela antiga rivalidade, a necessidade de fricção entre eles.

Malfoy não fizera muito mais do que soltar uma risada nasalada, positivamente satisfeito.

— Seguindo o corredor você vai encontrar a suíte principal. A sua esquerda o quarto de Scorp e à direita o banheiro social.

— A morada de um Malfoy… Pensei que seria muito maior. — Confessou. Havia um pouco de provocação em suas palavras.

— Nem todos crescemos para virar nossos pais _, jogador-de-quadribol-casado-com-uma-ruiva-Potter._ — Ferroou, e o dono dos olhos verdes não conseguiu fazer muito mais do que sorrir de canto.

Ia retrucar, mas logo sentiu os braços de Neville — seminu— o envolver.

— Venha dançar conosco, Harry! — O moreno já tropeçava nas palavras, o que dizia muito a respeito da falta de suas roupas.

— Quem sabe daqui há alguns minutos, Nev. — Respondeu. Os olhos esmeraldinos buscaram o esguio, mas ele já estava longe, conversando sobre algo com Pansy, que por sua vez, não parecia feliz.

Soltou um suspiro conformado e seguiu para a cozinha. Ali tudo combinava com o resto da casa: eletrodomésticos escuros e parede de azulejos claros. O piso, como o resto da casa, era feito de taco claro, o que só deixava o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante. Era difícil visualizar isso pensando em Draco, mas, como o sonserino mesmo havia pontuado, ele não havia crescido para ser uma versão menos ameaçadora de Lucius Malfoy, mas sim sua própria pessoa.

Pegou o drink feito de tequila e deu um gole antes de perceber que Ronald e Blaise acenavam para si. Seguiu em direção ao sofá, jogando-se logo ao lado do amigo grifano, que encontrava-se gargalhando.

— Você pode acreditar que esta _cenoura_ não acredita que sua mulher tem uma chance de ganhar o campeonato?

— Blaise realmente acredita que as Harpias de Holyhead tem alguma chance contra os Chudley Cannons, é cômico! — Expansivo, o ruivo gesticulava e movia-se o suficiente para esbarrar em si diversas vezes, recostando forçosamente seu corpo contra o estofado.

— Desculpe, Rony, mas eu acho que você é o único que ainda acredita no Chudley… — Resmungou, tendo de fazer todo um exercício para conseguir fazer com que seu copo alcançasse seus lábios, visto que o cotovelo do melhor amigo estava no caminho.

— Você só está falando isso porque está fodendo a apanhadora oficial do time! — Ron acrescentou alto. Muito alto.

Naquela partícula de segundo Harry revisitou suas últimas transas com a esposa. Sempre a mesma posição, os mesmos movimentos, a mesma velocidade, as mesmas juras de amor trocadas. É, ele definitivamente não estava fodendo ninguém.

Rony continuava a falar, parecendo imerso em seu próprio umbigo:

— Assim fica fácil, até eu torceria pro time que me fizesse ganhar algo em troca. — O ruivo virou o restante do copo em um gesto largo e rápido, fazendo barulho quando o líquido desceu pela garganta.

A cara de Harry fechou-se um pouco e Blaise olhou para o lado, tentando parecer que não achou nada demais no comentário ou procurando algo para quebrar o silêncio momentâneo que se formou. O garoto da profecia se recompôs, respirou fundo, tentando relaxar os ombros e se soltar um pouco no sofá. Não era culpa do amigo que sua irmã era tão… _Carinhosa._ Com um sorriso leve e amigável, soltou:

— Aliás, onde está Hermione? — A fala saiu com um toque ácido, mas poderia passar por ingênuo.

Harry bebericou seu copo, enquanto via o rosto do amigo ficar cada vez mais vermelho, efeito da bebida.

— Falando em ganhar algo, Hermione vai publicar um livro! Ela está na Bulgária, inclusive, fazendo as primeiras campanhas da publicação por lá.

— É claro, estamos falando da Mione, o que estava esperando? — Ronald riu, levantando-se sem dizer mais nada, saindo de perto dos outros dois para buscar mais bebida. Ele parecia estar em outro mundo.

Olhou para o interior de seu copo buscando ver algo importante, mas não havia reflexos positivos ali, só manchas enroladas. Ficou se imaginando como um borrão perdido nos acontecimentos da história. Harry Potter sempre estaria vivo na memória de todos, ou um adolescente segurando o pomo de outro, ou um jovem adulto com a varinha apontada para Voldemort, ou mesmo um adulto com as vestes de Auror e o rosto sério contra seu dever. Mas no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, vivenciando um dia normal, se sentia um borrão sem forma e bagunçado.

— Então... — Falou o Garoto de Ouro, tentando não deixar o assunto morrer — Como está sendo morar com Neville e Rony?

Blaise entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas naquele momento uma voz estranha e ao mesmo familiar o fez virar o rosto do homem voltar-se na direção de onde seu nome surgiu:

— Mas se não é Harry Potter! 

— Dino Thomas? — Havia certa incredulidade, fazia tanto tempo que não o via, que Harry quase duvidou que fosse o colega grifano.

Ergueu-se do sofá para dar um meio abraço no moreno. Sabia que Dino agora trabalhava como narrador e comentarista de quadribol, isso porque muitos dos comentários positivos para Gina surgiam das críticas dele, talvez, sua paixão pela ruiva prosseguisse apesar dos anos, mas era algo que não trazia emoção real a Harry há muito tempo.

— Achei que precisaríamos ter uma nova guerra antes de vermos você entre os seus novamente!

A noite seguiu com mais conversas animadas como aquela, até mesmo encontrou a coragem para dançar apenas de samba-canção com Luna e Neville. No final, estavam apenas alguns ainda na residência, todos devidamente embriagados e em roda ao redor da sala. Draco encontrava-se jogado na coxa de Pansy, os cabelos em desalinho e o rosto vermelho pelo efeito do álcool, além de um sorriso bobo e dançar em seus lábios. Ele afagava a coxa da amiga, por sua vez esta conversava aos sussurros com Zabini, que estava muito próximo de dormir. O que já faziam Neville e Ronald, enquanto Ginevra e Luna entravam em um debate animado a respeito de uma criatura que Harry tinha quase certeza de que não era real.

— Acho que é hora de irmos… — Quem proclamou foi o negro, batendo nos joelhos de Neville Ron, para que acordassem. — Vocês precisam urgentemente de uma cama.

— Eu vou junto! — Luna se ergueu. Já estava vestindo uma saia de seda azul claro e uma blusa de babados branca. Algo horrendo, mas que, por algum motivo, caía muito bem nela. — Nev prometeu me mostrar a planta carnívora de seu quarto…

— Planta carnívora? Eu nun-

O discurso foi interrompido por uma cotovelada do Weasley, que o fitou de maneira exasperada.

— Aquela planta carnívora, Neville. — A entonação na voz do antigo goleiro grifano já dizia muita coisa, mas vinha acompanhada de ranger de dentes e punhos cerrados.

Com aquela reação, Harry não podia deixar de se questionar há quanto tempo o amigo não transava. Qualquer um dos dois.

— Ah sim! A planta!

Para trazer paz de espírito ao coração do homem recém-solteiro o Longbottom pareceu entender o recado, assentindo de maneira fervorosa antes de pegar a loira pela mão, sorrindo sem jeito. Ao contrário dela, o amigo permanecia sem roupa.

Usou ambas as mãos contra o chão para ter impulso para levantar, tropeçando na perna de alguém antes de começar a se mover. Cambaleou um pouco para trás, claramente zonzo e então gargalhou de seu próprio estado. Podia sentir a bexiga apertada pela quantidade de coisas que ingeriu ao longo daquela noite e, a passos torpes, optou por fazer o caminho do banheiro. Esbarrando em móveis e ocasionalmente pisando naqueles que ainda jaziam, o moreno finalmente chegara a seu objetivo, espalmando a mão contra a maçaneta dourada. Sem demoras foi até o vaso, abaixando o zíper da calça para tal. Reclinou a cabeça, sorrindo de alívio antes de voltar a se recompor. Apenas quando tornou a abrir os olhos deu-se conta de ainda estar no mesmo lugar, há alguns passos de distância, estava a esposa.

Ia dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas logo os lábios carnudos estavam contra os seus e a língua feminina dentro de sua boca. Respondeu com o mesmo fervor e vontade, levando uma das mãos em direção a cintura estreita antes de jogá-la contra a parede, pressionando os corpos. Seu membro teso roçava-se contra o vestido parcialmente levantado da ruiva, e sua mão esquerda seguia aos pulsos de Ginevra, os agarrando para deixá-los acima da cabeça da mulher.

— Não… Assim não… — Ela sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior antes que soltasse seu pulso.

A boca alcançou a lateral de seu corpo, distribuindo beijos por seu queixo e então encaixando-se no vão de seu pescoço, local onde mordeu

.

— Não, Harry! Porra! — Sentiu-se ser empurrado para longe, batendo com a lombar contra a pia. — Eu não posso ter esse tipo de marca. Não faz bem para a minh-

— Reputação. — Completou, tentando levar aquela situação a sério, mas era difícil quando a cabeça encontrava-se leve e o membro pulsando entre as pernas. — Me desculpe, Gina, eu prometo que… — Esticou uma das mãos, oferecendo-a em direção a mulher. — Que isso não vai mais acontecer.

— Esquece! — Apesar de ter sido um sussurro, o tom era suficientemente irritado. — Por que você sempre quer fazer essas coisas… Violentas.

— Eu só queria um pouco de fricção… O que há de errado nisso? — Perguntou, recolhendo a mão e a levando para os cabelos no momento em que se deu conta de que ela não a aceitaria. — Mas a gente pode fazer do seu jeito… _Por favor._

— Estou cansada disso! — Dessa vez ele tinha certeza de que aquilo havia sido um grito. — Você está bêbado, sempre bêbado! E até mesmo sóbrio quer fazer… Esse tipo de coisa.

Harry não gostava da forma como ela o estava encarando, com seus olhos castanhos atravessando seu corpo, o julgando. Assim como não conseguia compreender o que havia de tão errado em fazerem coisas diferentes. Sempre a respeitava, e seus limites, mas em sua cabeça fantasiava em busca de mais.

Enquanto procurava por palavras para se desculpar uma vez mais, Ginevra saiu batendo a porta, o deixando sozinho no banheiro. Não por muito tempo, pois assim que ouviu os passos femininos se afastarem, foi contemplado pela presença do Malfoy.


	8. Capítulo 8

— Que surpresa, você está bêbado.

— Vá se foder, Malfoy! — Foi a primeira coisa que se sentiu capaz de verbalizar. — Estou indo embora.

Tentou dar um passo à frente, mas tropeçou vergonhosamente nos próprios pés, sendo alcançado pelos braços magros do esguio antes que caísse no chão.

— Ginevra já foi. — Pontuou, começando a o guiar para fora do banheiro, tal qual havia feito horas mais cedo. A diferença era que daquela vez tinha o corpo inteiro jogado contra o dele.

Podia sentir o calor do platinado somando-se ao seu, e seus músculos retesados para suportar todo seu peso. Desde a época da escola, talvez por conta do quadribol, Malfoy era forte, mesmo sendo magro. Sabia disso em advento de todos os socos trocados na juventude.

— Como você consegue estar tão bêbado e ainda manter uma ereção?! — Cortou-lhe abruptamente. — É por isso que ela saiu tão irritada? Rá. Cômico. O problema do _queridinho_ Potter é ser insaciável demais...

— Cale a boca! — Grunhiu, apoiando uma das mãos no batente da porta para desvencilhar dele e arrastar-se, com as costas contra a parede, pelo corredor. — Vou usar o flu.

— Bêbado desse jeito? _Não mesmo!_ Pare de ser tão fodidamente teimoso e aceite minha ajuda de uma vez! — Exclamou. Apenas pelo tom já sabia que Draco estava perdendo a paciência, o que, por si só, foi capaz de colocar um sorriso fino em seu rosto.

— Eu posso andar para casa. — Contra argumentou o mais novo, os dedos quase enterrados contra a parede de concreto. Estava determinado a seguir em frente, por mais que Draco tivesse outros planos para si.

— E que bom publicitário eu seria se deixasse você sair bêbado como um maldito gambá e ainda carregando essa coisa entre as pernas?! — O sonserino apontou despudoradamente em direção a sua virilha, mas seu tom era sério. — Você quer isso saindo por todo o Profeta Diário?

— _Profeta Diário?_ — Repetiu, claramente confuso.

A simples mudança em sua voz fizera com que o dono dos olhos prateados os girasse com vontade, claramente enfadado.

— Potter... — Começou, falando de forma mastigada, como se ele fosse burro. - Heróis de guerra, sonserinos vilanescos e dois terços do trio de ouro estavam no meu apartamento. Você acha que não tem nenhum paparazzi esperando você do lado de fora?

Ele poderia até mesmo ficar chateado pela forma "didática" com a qual as coisas foram postas para si, se não houvesse sido realmente esclarecedor. Em resposta àquilo o moreno só conseguiu resmungar palavras ininteligíveis, parando de se mover para começar a escorregar até o chão. O processo, contudo, fora impedido uma vez mais pelos braços do antigo apanhador sonserino.

— Todo mundo estava bebendo... — Sussurrou, caminhando à passos trôpegos em direção ao quarto principal.

— E surpreendentemente você é o único completamente desregulado. — Respondeu duramente. — As pessoas sabem quando parar.

Draco espalmou a mão magra e longa contra a porta, empurrando-a para que pudesse atravessar com o corpo do homem a seu lado. Em primeiro momento, deixou Harry sentado na cama, dando-lhe a oportunidade de perscrutar o ambiente. Diferente do resto da casa, o quarto do Malfoy tinha paredes negras e os seus móveis ali eram todos de madeira escura, até mesmo o dossel, com proteção de seda clara, que combinava bem com o lençol prateado que cobria o colchão. A sensação ali dentro era quase claustrofóbica, mesmo com a janela enorme a o contemplar. O quarto parecia fechar em torno de si, mas ao mesmo tempo que sufocava, também acolhia. Sobre o criado mudo jazia uma única foto de Scorpius. O garoto tinha os cabelos loiros bagunçados que brilhava ao Sol, enquanto suas mãos enterravam-se na terra, o deixando todo sujo. Na imagem enfeitiçada, Scorp gargalhava. Era uma fotografia adorável, não tinha dúvidas.

—Você é um ótimo pai... — As palavras tropeçavam umas nas outras, sufocando a sentença.

— Assim espero. — No momento ele encontrava-se distante, desaparecendo para o que Harry imaginou ser um closet, deixando a cabeça reaparecer apenas para que pudesse jogar o antigo uniforme de quadribol da sonserina próximo a ele.

— Não vou vestir isso. — O moreno nem mesmo sabia o motivo pelo qual estava objetando o outro. Força do hábito, pensou.

— Vamos ver. — Ele desapareceu uma vez mais, retornando com uma samba-canção verde. — Com medo de ser sonserino por uma noite? — Riu um riso despreocupado e nasalado, despido de hostilidade. Diferente.

— Eu poderia ser…. — A cabeça encontrava-se pesada. O suficiente para ceder com as costas contra o colchão, sentindo a superfície macia o engolir. — O chapéu estava em dúvida onde me colocar.

— Isso explica muito.

Perdeu Draco de vista por alguns segundos, apenas para constatar que ele estava se ajoelhando no chão, entre suas pernas. Não se moveu, prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos, e voltando a preencher seus pulmões de ar apenas quando se deu conta de que ele estava o despindo. Para o vestir, provavelmente. O que estava pensando?

Ergueu o tronco parcialmente, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para ele, enquanto o assistia tirar seus sapatos.

— A ambição. — O mais velho tratou de explicar, apertando o tecido mole da calça contra sua palma e a puxando para baixo. — E o ego. Nenhuma criança normal faria o que você fez.

— Era o certo a se fazer. — Falou, na defensiva.

— Você fez porque, no fundo, sabia que podia.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, onde tudo o que se podia ouvir era o barulho de suas roupas abandonando seu corpo aos poucos, até ficar completamente desnudo, com Draco sentado a seu lado na cama.

— Onde está Astória? — Perguntou depois de muito tempo.

— Em algum lugar da França, provavelmente. Não saberia dizer ao certo.— Confessou o sonserino, puxando-o pelo braço novamente. Apoiou-se então nos ombros largos do homem.

Conforme levantava concluiu que ainda encontrava-se completamente sem coordenação, esbarrando contra o corpo de Draco e fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos para o lado enquanto o levava até o banheiro. A visão também encontrava-se borrada, uma mistura do efeito do álcool com o sono e a cabeça, obviamente, leve. Era por aquele tipo de sensação que se entregava a bebida: sentir-se tão despreocupado quanto podia, escapar daquela realidade. Carregava um peso muito grande nos ombros, às vezes gostava de abstrair-se disso.

— É por isso que você está dormindo com o Goldstein? — As palavras escaparam por seus lábios, tão rápido que não foi capaz de contê-las.

— Tudo o que eu precisava hoje! — Replico, mas Harry sabia bem que o apanhador da sonserina não estava falando consigo. — Conversas íntimas com um muito desnudo Eleito. — E dito isso, retirou-lhe os óculos.

— Vou tomar isso como um sim.

O banheiro era expansivo. Havia não apenas uma banheira, como também um chuveiro sobre ela. Tudo parecia ser feito com mármore e ter as mesmas colorações escuras do quarto. Passou pelo espelho apenas para contemplar sua imagem completamente desnuda. Tinha a pele marcada pelo tempo e pela guerra. O Sol havia lhe deixado sardas escuras pelos ombros.

— Ele é interessante e nós estamos nos divertindo. Satisfeito? — Tinha certeza de que o rosto de Draco estava se movimentando em alguma de suas expressões convencidas ou exasperadas, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Sem os óculos estava cego.

— Eu posso tomar banho sozinho. — Inqueriu, tentando desvencilhar-se do outro, mas no momento em que o fez, recostou contra a banheira, segurando-se por suas beiradas na esperança de não cair.

— Como posso notar.

Agora foi a vez do platinado de tirar a blusa. Harry se pegou forçando os olhos em direção a ele, tendo, com dificuldade, a visão de seu tronco completamente marcado de cicatrizes róseas. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do feitiço que havia lançado nele. Havia sido, em algum momento de sua vida, o algoz daquele homem e vice-versa, conseguia se lembrar bem. O nariz um pouco torto o lembrava disso.

— Isso é humilhante. — Concluiu ao ver que o outro começava a entrar na banheira, segurando-o de pé contra a parede de azulejos negros. — E desconfortável. — Acrescentou ao sentir o hálito de morangos de Draco contra seu nariz.

— Essa não é uma boa experiência para nenhum de nós, pode ter certeza. — E como se quisesse provar um ponto, os olhos prateados recaíram sobre sua ereção, que ainda formigava entre suas pernas, roçando contra a coxa coberta do outro.

A sensação do atrito era deliciosa, e percorria seu corpo de maneira lenta, quase torturante. Como se quisesse potencializar aquilo, os quadris moveram-se por conta própria, pressionando o cacete teso contra o platinado. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo tentou se mover, mas não tinha para onde ir, apenas a parede dura atrás de si e o tronco despido a sua frente.

— Um problema de cada vez. — Sussurrou o apanhador adversário e logo após suas palavras água quente começou a bater contra sua cabeça, reduzindo o volume de seus cabelos a nada e deslizando para o resto de seu corpo. — E lá se foi um deles.

Fechou os olhos, espaçando os lábios levemente apenas para sentir as gotas escorrendo por seu rosto, escorrendo por seu peitoral e pingando em suas coxas. A sensação por si só era apaziguadora, como parar em um lugar depois de muito tempo vagando a esmo. Deixou a cabeça se apoiar na parede e mordeu o lábio inferior com a mão do Malfoy contra seu peitoral, o mantendo no lugar. A outra, contudo, começava a deslizar por seu abdômen. A ponta dos dedos pressionada cuidadosamente contra sua pele, como se um gesto abrupto sequer fosse tirá-lo de seu transe. Sem pedir autorização, o platinado recostou a testa contra seu ombro direito, os olhos baixos e a respiração contra sua pele.

Continuou descendo, arranhando com as poucas unhas a parte interna de sua coxa bem de leve, e então envolvendo seu membro. Grunhiu com o calor a lhe envolver, pulsando despudoradamente contra a palma. Sem que Draco fizesse movimento algum ele moveu os quadris, estocando contra a mão do outro de forma desritmada. Era o álcool, ele buscou se desculpar, mas ainda assim não parou um segundo sequer o que fazia.

Se pegou suspirando, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do mais alto, agarrando a carne com força. Precisava daquilo quase tanto quanto precisava respirar. A cada estocada sentia o calor se acumulando, e as cargas de eletricidade que perpassavam sua espinha tornarem-se cada vez mais intensas. Aquilo era definitivamente errado, mas o moreno buscou de abdicar de conceitos como aquele à medida que sentia-se ser consumido pela sensação de prazer, o mais puro. Não ajudava que os lábios do esguio roçavam-se contra sua pele, mesmo que infimamente, era o suficiente para levá-lo à beira da loucura.

Estava fodendo a mão dele. Aquele era um conceito difícil de absorver, mais ainda a ideia de que queria mais. Queria saber como seria tê-lo. Não silencioso e discreto como se encontrava, não apenas parte daquele maldito cenário, mas presente. Ouvi-lo gemer ao invés de gemer para ele, e sentir o corpo do outro retesar-se como o seu fazia agora, próximo do orgasmo.

— Pode gozar, Harry.

Parecia que sua autorização era a única coisa que precisava, uma confirmação de que aquele não era apenas um sonho maluco, uma fantasia. Algo para o mostrar que, por mais que aquilo fosse notoriamente fodido em vários aspectos, não estava sozinho… E também tinha a menção de seu nome. Era um gesto íntimo demais para ser deixado de lado. Aquele momento era deles, e de ninguém mais.

O murmúrio por si só fora o suficiente para que tremesse por inteiro, mas logo Draco levava o polegar em direção a sua glande inchada e necessitada, circulando-a em uma carícia que fora suficiente para fazê-lo prender o ar dentro nos pulmões a medida que apertava os olhos e esporrava contra a palma alheia.

Depois disso veio a sensação terrível de tontura e o sono a lhe pesar as pálpebras. O Malfoy não disse uma palavra sequer conforme o tirava do chuveiro, ou quando o secava e vestia. Harry também não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo ser confrontado quando encontrava-se tão fragilizado, fosse de sono, ou pelos acontecimentos ao decorrer do dia. Interagir com pessoas exigia muito de si, e ter de questionar-se dos acontecimentos certamente não estava em seus planos.

A última coisa que viu antes de apagar foi a sombra do antigo inimigo saindo do quarto e o deixando ali, para dormir sozinho.


	9. Capítulo 9

Acordou sozinho na cama, a cabeça doendo e as lembranças da noite anterior a o assombrar. Foi tateando o lençol antes de finalmente tomar coragem de levantar, localizando o borrão, que imaginou ser seus óculos, no criado mudo. As peças que vestia de Malfoy o apertavam um pouco, mas não a ponto de ser desconfortável. Tinham corpos diferentes, mas por ser menor, elas ainda cabiam. Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dele, uma mistura de cravos e cigarros mentolados que sabia que seria impossível de esquecer.

Foi até o banheiro para lavar a boca e, depois disso, seguiu direto para a sala, apenas para constatar que estava sozinho. O balcão da cozinha, contudo, estava cheio dos mais diversos alimentos: frutas, pães, geléias, croissants, além de sucos dos mais diversos. Ao lado de uma das jarras de cristal, jazia um bilhete.

_“Potter,_

_Tive de sair para resolver um problema profissional, sinto muito por isso, mas isso não significa que você não pode aproveitar. A mesa está posta e há uma poção para ressaca misturada com o suco de laranja. Coma tudo. Sem exceções,_

_Malfoy.”_

Colocou um copo generoso de suco de laranja, mesmo que aquele não fosse seu favorito, e optou por pegar um _croissant_. Sabia que Draco ficaria chateado por encontrar a mesa de café posta quase intacta, mas seu estômago não o permitia quantidades muito grandes de comida.

Não demorou muito para que também saísse para o trabalho. Mesmo que fosse sábado, o Ministério parecia não acreditar no conceito de final de semana, ainda mais se você tivesse títulos, e Harry tinha o maior deles.

— Se não é o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo! — Ronald o saudou com um abraço, o fazendo rir. — Pensei que estaria até agora de ressaca. — O amigo zombou. Carregava uma pilha de documentos abaixo dos braços, grudados no tronco. — Ginevra comentou que você não voltou para casa. Fico feliz que tenha sido Draco a cuidar de você, da última vez que Blaise se propôs a cuidar de mim eu acabei cheio de pintos desenhados na cara. — Fez careta.

Harry teve de se segurar para não rir, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Deve ter sido uma imagem linda. — Colocou de maneira casual. Sentia-se quase relaxado naquele dia, mesmo que estivesse em ambiente de trabalho. Não queria muito pensar no porquê daquilo.

— Definitivamente, Harry. Meu charme aumenta quando tenho pintos desenhados pelo corpo, você não sabia? — Retrucou o melhor amigo.

— Pensei que você não vinha no Ministério aos finais de semana, como os meros mortais. — Debochou o moreno.

— Esse deus grego infelizmente tem muito com o que lidar. — Rony realmente não parecia feliz com aquilo. Mesmo ele, que carregava sempre uma aura agitada parecia mais tranquilo. — Mais papelada a respeito dos sequestros, e mais uma cena que tenho que visitar… — Resmungou, nada satisfeito.

— Tenho a sensação de que vou ter que fazer isso contigo.

Não estava radiante com a ideia. Os paparazzis pareciam o seguir para todos os lados, mesmo que isso significasse ir até uma cena nefasta de assassinato, ou sequestro nesse caso. Às vezes tinha vontade de tomar um ar fresco, de envolver-se com coisas mais animadas do que papeladas como aquelas que o amigo estava a carregar, mas era difícil quando todos pareciam querer o acompanhar. Outra perspectiva era a do Ministério, que precisava que Harry fosse visto, mas o utilizavam com estratégia, o que significava colocá-lo para trabalhar em casos sem muita dificuldade ou já solucionados. Precisavam da imagem dele intacta, e não responsável por alguma casualidade em campo de batalha, ou morto — mesmo que o Potter duvidasse que isso um dia fosse acontecer, não pelas mãos do inimigo, de toda forma.

— Honestamente, eu não vou reclamar se você vier.

***

Harry franziu o nariz em uma careta com o cheiro ao entrarem na casa. Já na sala as marcas de sangue se espalhavam pelas paredes, não haviam sido feitas com as mãos, a criatura morta havia sido esfregada contra elas.

— Sangue de Cavalo Alado. — Comentou Ronald com um pigarrear desconfortável em seguida. — Foi finalmente identificado.

— Não são comuns. — Estranhou o moreno.

— Existem três centros de treinamento de cavalos alados em toda Grã Bretanha. — Informou o ruivo. — Carlinhos já fez um trabalho conjunto com um deles, uma vez.

O Eleito suspirou.

— Mas esses são os legalizados.

Ron sorriu pela perspicácia do amigo, mas era um sorriso triste.

— Bem lembrado. Vou mandar uma coruja ao departamento de criaturas mágicas perguntando quantos criadouros e corridas ilegais de cavalos alados foram descobertos nos últimos dois anos.

Harry andava pela casa, enquanto o parceiro estava distraído escrevendo as anotações. Olhava as fotos da família que vivia ali, pareciam felizes e seria horrível interrogá-los, mas isso teria que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. A cozinha estava toda bagunçada e mexida, facas que foram usadas para carnear o cadáver, o que fazia o lugar de azulejos claros estar em tom escarlate. Respirou fundo, repugnado com a imagem mental do sequestrador esfaqueando o corpo trazido do cavalo, tendo gosto pelo sangue respingado.

— É um trabalho de muitas horas. — Observou o ruivo, tirando algumas fotos. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, concentrado, imaginando como isso era possível Como se lesse sua mente, o ex goleiro da grifinória completou — Os pais estavam em uma janta com amigos bruxos. O filho de dez anos ficou em casa, aparentemente jogando um daqueles objetos mágicos novos inspirados em coisas trouxas.

O moreno caminhou até o quarto do menino, lá dentro, estava tudo fora do lugar, bagunçado: A cama tinha cortes e rasgos, a escrivaninha estava revirada. O cômodo fedia com gato da criança, morto em um canto começando a atrair insetos. Harry abaixou-se pegando algo no chão. Dentro do local o sangue também estava espalhado, mas pareciam jorrar das paredes, escorregando pelo papel azul claro e sendo absorvida pelo carpete de creme.

— O que é isso? — Quis saber Ronald tentando olhar sobre o ombro do melhor amigo.

Harry Potter girou a grande pele cinzenta entre os dedos.

— Parece uma … _escama de cobra_ — Ele estreitou os olhos verdes sob os óculos.

Levantou-se para observar se, por acaso, aquela criança tinha uma cobra como animal de estimação e ela havia acabado tendo o mais terrível destino do gato, mas nada ali dentro parecia indicar a presença de um animal daquele porte, apenas uma imagem discreta pintada em sangue ao lado da cama.

— Isso é bizarro. – Concluiu o ruivo

— Acho que é um aviso.

— Bom, um convite para um jantar feliz utilizando escama de serpentes certamente não deve ser.


	10. Capítulo 10

As imagens do quarto ainda assombravam sua mente. O sangue espalhado por todo o local, e ter de lidar com os pais… Era como reviver a guerra uma vez mais. Arrepiou-se inteiro, contemplando a residência vazia. Seu corpo tremia e ele não conseguia focar seus olhos em lugar algum. Era bom, pensava, que seus filhos estivessem na escola. Não veriam-o assim, descontrolado. Por ser sábado, Ginevra passava o dia com a família, tempo suficiente para que Harry procurasse e bebesse inteira uma garrafa de absinto.

Antes de alcançar o quarto, contudo, encontrou um bilhete carinhosamente colocado em sua mesa da sala. Franzindo o cenho caminhou em direção a ele, o pegando para ler apenas para concluir que se tratava de algo enviado por Draco. Tinha o cheiro dele.

_Potter,_

_Precisamos conversar, é importante. Me encontre aqui em casa as 8:00pm._

_Malfoy._

Checou seu relógio apenas para constatar que teria tempo de tomar um banho e usar o flu para o loft do Malfoy. Tentou não deixar a mente entrar em uma espiral de desespero, viajando para um canto sombrio de sua imaginação onde o platinado o colocava sentado no sofá e buscava conversar a respeito dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Enquanto enxaguava o corpo ele verbalizava para as paredes desculpas. Dizia a elas que estava muito bêbado e Ginevra o havia abandonado com uma ereção. Não era sua intenção, obviamente, fazer nada com Draco. Ele nem sequer estava pensando no homem, ou em sua beleza hedônica, costas largas, sorriso sardônico e nariz aquilino. Não estava imaginando os lábios finos nos dele, ou então os dedos a lhe agarrar a cintura. É, definitivamente não estava.

Colocou um moletom preto, que combinava bem com o antigo casaco do time de quadribol que ainda guardava — e ele não queria e nem iria lembrar de quem tinha um similar, em diferentes cores. Aquele, diferente do outro, lhe cabia muito bem. Depois disso seguiu para o flu, um tanto quanto chateado ao perceber que talvez Ginevra não voltasse naquela noite. Como haviam se afastado tanto? Lembrava da época em que eram como melhores amigos, e do tempo da guerra, em que temia pela vida dela muito mais do que sua própria. Nos tempos atuais, tudo aquilo havia sido convertido para morna comodidade, e aquilo era desconcertante.

Quando chegou no loft teve o grande alívio ao se realizar de que Pansy também estava lá. A mulher encontrava-se recostada contra o balcão, uma taça de vinho tinto em mãos e um sorriso discreto em seus lábios pintados de vermelho. Ela parecia ficar mais e mais bonita ao longo dos anos. Draco e ela, lado a lado, pareciam dois deuses gregos, recém esculpidos em mármore. Tinham uma expressão parecia, ou talvez fossem os gestos. Eram definitivamente felinos os dois pares de olhos que o fitavam, além daquela expressão de desdém comum a todos os sonserinos.

A mulher havia feito seu nome da coluna de fofocas. Ele mesmo já havia estrelado em muitas das matérias que a morena havia escrevido, onde a sonserina fazia questão de despedaçar e esmiuçar os detalhes de sua vida pessoal — muitos deles nem sequer eram verdade. A verdade era que Parkinson era definitivamente menos ameaçadora junto de seus amigos e calada em seu canto. Ali, próxima a Draco, a atmosfera era minimamente intimidadora.

— Não vou conceder uma entrevista a ela. — Foram as primeira palavras a saírem por sua boca.

— Não seja assim, Potty! — A garota fez bico, as unhas em garra cor de creme combinavam com o casaco de pele que usava. — Você já é notícia ultrapassada… Desde aquele seu pequeno ataque de ansiedade. — Estalou o lábio, sorrindo de maneira quase perversa.

— Esta é _uma das piores notícias que já recebi na vida,_ Parkinson, muito próxima a morte de Dobby e um pouco abaixo do falecimento dos meus colegas de classe. — Retorquiu, ácido. Algo nela fazia seu estômago borbulhar. Talvez fosse a lembrança pungente de que ela o havia quase entregado para Voldemort. — Você fica mais agradável quando triste.

— Como ousa! Eu tinha acabado de terminar um namor-

— Agora que já foram devidamente introduzidos… — Draco finalmente interpôs, um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. — Eu trouxe minha magnífica e _compassiva_ amiga para nos fazer o magnífico favor de entrevistá-lo. E antes que você reclame a respeito de não conceder uma entrevista a ela, Pansy não passa de um pequeno teste de preparo. Ela foi doce o suficiente para assinar um contrato de confidencialidade mágico que a impede de falar o que for discutido aqui, apenas para te treinar. Um anjo, não é mesmo?

— _Caído_. — Resmungou o dono dos óculos redondos. — Não me lembro de ter dado autorização para nenhuma entrevista, aliás.

— Tudo bem, Potter, também não me lembro de ter pedido sua autorização. — Draco deu de ombros, gesticulando com uma das mãos para que se sentasse no sofá. — A verdade é que você precisa de boa publicidade.

— Os jornais precisam parar de te chamar de louco, o que você é, e começar a te chamar de algo mais imponente, como... o Eleito. — Colocou a sonserina de maneira ardil.

— O que eu também sou, vale pontuar. — Observou o moreno. Era difícil abandonar o humor nefasto logo após ter contemplado uma cena pesada. Ainda pensava a respeito da pele da cobra, e o que aquilo poderia significar.

— O problema é que as pessoas se esqueceram isso! — Pansy tornou a dizer.

— Engraçado, estava sob a impressão de que o Ministério não havia esquecido. Ou os milhões de paparazzis que me seguem todos os dias. — Resmungou, suspirando de maneira cansada.

— Conveniência e tablóide, querido. A imprensa quer explorar seu perfil desequilibrado, e não aquele que salvou a todos nós. — Sem cerimônias a mulher se sentou a seu lado, cruzando as pernas. — Meu objetivo é garantir que você seja capaz de manter-se estável durante uma entrevista, e não reforçar a imagem que eles têm de você.

— Como eu disse, boa publicidade. — Interjeitou o herdeiro Malfoy. — Rita Skeeter aceitou fazer uma entrevista contigo, e eu prefiro morrer a permitir que ela o parta em pedaços.

Por alguns segundos Harry ficou em silêncio, passando e repassando aquela situação em sua mente. Skeeter era uma repórter baixa, mas de grande prestígio. Era ela que cobria a maior parte dos artigos a respeito de seus amigos e da guerra, e alguns deles eram até mesmo bons, muito embora venenosos, em sua maioria. A jogada de marketing poderia até mesmo ser inteligente, mas a ideia de ser confrontado por aquela mulher o deixava louco, talvez até mais do que a língua afiada de Pansy.

— Vamos começar antes que eu mude de ideia… — Balbuciou, enervado.

A morena dos cabelos chanel automaticamente abriu um sorriso quase demoníaco, muito parecido com aquele famoso de Cheshire, o gato da Alice. Ela tomou um gole de vinho, as unhas afiadas batendo contra a taça de cristal.

Os olhos cor de lua do mais alto pareciam focados nos seus, muito embora ele continuasse distante, próximo ao balcão da cozinha. Tinha os braços cruzados, mas um copo do que parecia ser _firewhiskey_ levitando próximo a si.

— Como os horários atribulados de sua mulher afetam sua relação? — A voz da Parkinson cortou sua linha de raciocínio e os olhos esmeraldinos automaticamente voltaram-se para ela.

— Eu diria que ambos temos horários atribulados, mas conseguimos nos organizar bem. — Respondeu sem nem pensar muito a respeito. Aquela era o tipo de resposta automática que guardava na ponta da língua, que dava para si mesmo mais do que para os outros. — Nós nos amamos, isso é o que importa.

— Mas é o suficiente? — Retrucou rápido, sem nem ao menos piscar.

Por alguns segundos ficou apenas refletindo a respeito. Abriu a boca e a fechou, piscando algumas vezes. Era o suficiente? Honestamente, ele não fazia ideia. Nos primeiros anos de casado, sentia como se quisesse que fosse, como se desejasse com todas as suas forças que simplesmente o amar fosse capaz de resolver todas aquelas desavenças, mas o tempo o havia ensinado melhor.

— Eu fui salvo pela força do amor. Acho que se é suficiente para salvar uma vida, é suficiente para manter um casamento.

— O que me lembra… Você cresceu sem pais, como é que você sente que compensa isso aos seus filhos?

Não compensava. Aquela era a verdade. Era um pai ausente, que parecia fazer tudo no automático quando na presença dos mais novos. Por mais que quisesse estar ali, os acontecimentos pareciam distantes, até mesmo os diálogos eram construídos de maneira forçada. Ele tentava, com todas as forças, mas era como ter paralisia do sono, onde as coisas aconteciam de maneira muito rápida, saindo de seu controle, deixando-o sem opção senão assistir tudo paralisado.

Olhou com o canto dos orbes para a direção onde Draco estava, mas ele nem sequer fazia menção de se mover.

— Como qualquer outro pai do mundo, Parkinson. — Cuspiu, talvez mais áspero do que gostaria. — Dando o máximo que posso de carinho e amor para meus filhos, mostrando que estou ali quando precisam. Fazendo meu melhor. — Era uma meia verdade.

— Você acha que seu status prejudica ou os beneficia de alguma forma? — Deveria dar crédito a mulher pela pesquisa que parecia ter feito a seu respeito, e por sua velocidade.

— Não acho que deva doer ser filho do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, ou de uma jogadora famosa de quadribol. — As respostas tornavam-se, gradativamente, mais curtas e secas. Estava perdendo a paciência.

— Você já foi visto várias vezes saindo de ocasiões públicas bastante embriagado, como você e sua família vem lidando com isso?

— Eu não tenho um problema. — Cortou.

O rosto de Pansy moveu-se em uma expressão discreta de prazer. Ele podia ver no fundo de seus olhos castanhos um brilho quase maquiavélico, como se ela soubesse que havia atingido um nervo.

— Anote aí, Harry Potter, extremamente afoito e irritadiço grita, dois pontos, aspas, todas as letras maiúsculas, eu não tenho um problema, ponto de exclamação. — A garota olha para o nada, como se estivesse falando com sua pena imaginária.

— Eu não estava gritando. — Seus olhos verdes olham-na de maneira dura e sem calor. Não há uma mudança de tom em sua voz, também.

— Como você se sente em relação ao caso que não está conseguindo resolver no momento sobre os sequestros das crianças bruxas? É o caso mais longo desde que você entrou para a Ordem dos Aurores. — Ela deu uma pausa para tomar mais um gole do vinho, mas aquela expressão de divertimento segue a ocupar seu rosto, junto com o sorriso suave. — Deve ser realmente um fracasso para você, não? Incapaz de salvar crianças inocentes, seu casamento, ou até a si mesmo do alcoolismo.

Ergueu-se abruptamente, a veia saltando em seu pescoço e o rosto retorcido em uma expressão que conhecia bem: raiva.

— Escute aqui sua pir-

— _Já chega!_ — Draco finalmente se manifestou. — Se aproximando para ficar entre ambos. O fitou diretamente nos olhos. — É isso que queremos evitar.

Quando notou, tinha as mãos fechadas de maneira forte em punho, e o corpo razoavelmente inclinado para cima do dela, em forma não apenas de intimidação, mas violência. Recuou alguns passos, passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto se permitia respirar. Precisava se controlar. Ele não era assim.

— Me perdoe, Pansy. Eu não queria… — Pigarreou, sem jeito. Agora tinha os orbes fixos no chão, claramente envergonhado.

— Certo, eu cumpri o meu papel. — A mulher se levantou. Não parecia satisfeita com o desenrolar de acontecimentos. Não havia rancor ou raiva em seu tom. Apenas a suavidade monocórdia usual. — E tenho que ir. Padma pediu para que a ajudasse na escolha de seu vestido de noiva… Honestamente, qual o problema dela? Uma semana para o casamento e apenas agora vai ver o vestido! — Estalou a língua em reprimenda. — Bem, Draco, querido, dê-me um beijo, estou partindo.

O platinado se curvou para beijar sua testa, uma das mãos levemente repousada nas costas alheias enquanto o fazia. Ainda tinha aquilo, o maldito casamento.

Quando Parkinson foi finalmente embora, o sonserino virou-se para si com os olhos pegando fogo. Não havia nada em sua expressão que não se traduzisse para insatisfação ou raiva, mas ao invés de lançar-lhe insultos como faziam nos tempos de infância, tudo o que o homem fez foi estalar os dedos, sumonando um pequeno cartão.

— Aqui. É o contato de um curador de mentes. É mágico, discreto e eu acho que seria proveitoso pra você.

— Você quer que eu faça terapia?! — Quase engasgou com aquilo. — _Eu não tenho um problema!_ — Insistiu, uma oitava mais alta.

— Ah, mas você tem! E da próxima vez que você levantar a mão para a minha amiga você pode ter certeza de que meu punho vai voar na sua cara! — O tom do esguio aumentou para acompanhar o dele.

Quando deu-se conta estavam ambos próximos demais. Uma veia saltava na testa do Malfoy, e Harry tinha as mãos tão fechadas que parecia que as unhas iriam lhe invadir a carne. Podia sentir o hálito mentolado do homem espalhando-se por seu rosto, e seus lábios finos semiabertos.

— Não sei que nome você dá para esses médicos no mundo trouxa, mas você precisa de um. Urgentemente. — O Herdeiro Malfoy tornou a dizer, tentando manter a voz equilibrada.

Tudo o que fez foi arrancar o cartão da mão alheia e enfiá-lo no bolso. Sem dizer mais uma palavra sequer, desapareceu pelo flu.


	11. Capítulo 11

Estava dentro do armário abaixo das escadas. Os sons que chegavam para si eram abafados, mas sabia que se tratavam dos amigos de Duda, que corriam livremente pela casa. Podia apostar que estavam comendo doces e rindo, enquanto gritavam para que capturassem o astro daquele dia, seu primo. Não podia imaginar que fosse diferente, afinal, era seu aniversário, e como todo o aniversário celebrado, as festas eram grandes e espalhafatosas.

“Seu primo, Harry, ele merece um mundo inteiro”, mais de uma vez havia escutado seu tio o dizer. Eles se comportavam todos como se aquilo fosse verdade, o que era doloroso, visto que não fazia parte daquilo. Durante as comemorações sempre ficava escondido, preso como um animal.

— Quanto mais você resistir, mais dolorosa essa experiência vai se tornar, Senhor Potter.

— Não estou resistindo. — Teimou, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma mentira.

Abrir aquela caixa de Pandora certamente não estava em seus planos quando saiu do apartamento de Draco, e muito menos quando se pegou ligando para o número indicado pelo sonserino. Tratava-se de um nascido trouxa de nome Trevor, que havia estudado psicologia em uma faculdade de prestígio na Inglaterra, mas que aprendera a incorporar feitiços de memória a sua técnica.

Já fazia mais ou menos um mês que frequentava o consultório do homem, mas as coisas definitivamente não pareciam mais fáceis. Desde então seu contato com o platinado se limitava a pequenas interações semanais para que ele se preparasse para os eventos arranjados pelo Malfoy, e suas respectivas aparições.

O esguio parecia quase invisível quando se tratava destas festas. A sensação de estar sendo vigiado, contudo, assombrava ao moreno. Por mais que raramente interagissem durante tais ocasiões, podia ter o vislumbre de Draco a o fitar, espreitando como um maldito tigre a sua presa. Lembrava-se quase perfeitamente da forma como os orbes cinzentos buscavam os seus em meio a multidão, pesando contra seu corpo e o deixando quente. Mesmo quando na presença de Gina, era inevitável sentir o plano de fundo desaparecer conforme imaginava-se focado pelos olhos ferinos. 

— Draco… Você tem sentimentos fortes por ele. — A voz de Trevor ganha corpo em meio a sua imaginação.

Há quanto tempo estava passando memórias de sua vida acadêmica? Seu cérebro simplesmente havia se deixado levar. O que mais o incomodava, talvez, não fosse a forma como a mente o entregava, mas o tom utilizado por seu psicólogo quando referenciado ao sonserino. De forma como se não o conhecesse, como se o Profeta Diário não produzisse matérias sobre antigos comensais toda a semana, ou como se não fossem amigos.

Harry não sabia bem o motivo, mas ver Draco sendo tratado com tamanha indiferença, como se ele fosse algo ordinário, o deixava maluco.

— Um rival da escola, agora nós somos… — A voz foi sumindo.

O que eram agora?

— Amigos? — Sugeriu o profissional.

Fez uma careta, negando. Não eram amigos, não podiam ser! Eram?

— Algo assim. — Deu de ombros. — É complicado. — Não tinha uma resposta melhor para dar. 

— Bem… — Pigarreou, trazendo alívio ao Escolhido. — Acho que por hoje terminamos. — Era sempre assim, o nascido trouxa sabia a hora de parar consigo. Do contrário tendia a ficar agressivo, ou quieto demais. — Mas vamos pensar a respeito do seu passado, para construir algo positivo no futuro.

Com Malfoy? Rá. Duvidava.

Quando chegou em casa o jantar já estava preparado. Seus filhos já encontravam-se ao redor da mesa, rindo e falando de forma animada, enquanto Ginevra encontrava-se sentada em um dos extremos da mesa. Desde que havia começado a terapia as coisas pareciam melhorar em sua residência. A ruiva fazia mais questão de estar presente, e o dono dos óculos redondos também buscava fazer o mesmo. Estavam brigando menos ao passo que tentava se abster da bebida.

Ao chegar perto da mesa foi capaz de identificar o assunto citado. Quase deu meia volta ao desembaralhar as palavras, mas sentiu-se simplesmente incapaz, curioso para se encontrar naquele diálogo. Viu-se no meio de uma conversa onde o assunto central era Scorpius, e como este era inteligente, rápido, bonito, carismático, popular, agradável, bom de papo, excelente em poções… Harry não duvidava de nada disso, mas queria ouvir de outras coisas. Outras pessoas, qualquer uma que não compartilhasse do sobrenome Malfoy, aliás.

— E ele é filho de Draco Malfoy, o comensal! — Prosseguiu Albus, fazendo seu pai girar os olhos. — Eu ouvi falar que ele foi o único a receber um abraço do… Você sabe… O… Voldemort.

— Eu lutei na guerra também. — Resmungou, sentindo-se ofuscado de maneira repentina. — Fui a pessoa que renasceu e tudo o mais.

Aquilo era um maldito pesadelo. Só queria passar tempo com seus filhos, conversar com eles sobre a escola e quem sabe levá-los para voar próximos a lua.

— Alguém está com ciúmes!— Gina riu, se aproximando para beijá-lo no topo da cabeça.— Não escute seu pai, Albus. Eu aposto que ele vai adorar receber o Scorpius. Sabe, ele e o pai do seu amigo estão próximos.

— Claro, melhores amigos! — Forçou o sorriso, falando de forma nada convincente. Aquilo pareceu satisfazer as vontades do garoto, que logo focava a atenção no prato de comida a sua frente. — A que devemos assunto tão ilustre, aliás?

— Agora que eles estão de férias, Draco se comprometeu em trazer o Scorpius aqui depois do jantar.

Tentou não expressar descontentamento com aquilo, afinal de contas, Albus parecia realmente animado com aquela perspectiva, James e Lily também não se mostravam menos animados com a visita. O Herdeiro não se tratava mais de uma visita incomum em sua casa, mas seria a primeira vez que ficaria por tanto tempo, para fazer algo que não era relacionado ao trabalho. A bem da verdade, Ginevra e ele saíam juntos, mas ainda assim não era a mesma coisa. Eles dois juntos era algo diferente.

***

Abriu a porta ainda com o sorriso falso nos lábios. As crianças, como era de se esperar, saíram correndo para o quarto de Albus. O Escolhido só podia agradecer o fato de não parar de ter crias — fazia parte de se estar com uma Weasley, certo? Já que não se sentia confortável em deixar seu filho do meio sozinho com o mais novo dos cabelos platinados. Sabia que aquela não era uma simples amizade.

Falando em relações complexas e disfuncionais… Vê-lo era como ter uma estaca fundo em seu peito. A consulta ainda estava fresca em sua mente, assim como as lembranças. O passado havia deixado feridas de um relacionamento — ou seja lá o que eles haviam tido — tóxico. Era inevitável deixar-se levar pelo passado, que parecia tão vivo naquela noite, depois da maldita consulta. Não ajudava o fato de que Theodore encontrava-se em frente ao batente de sua porta, uma das mãos envolviam a cintura do maior, que parecia perfeitamente confortável com os dedos masculinos ali.

Não demorou nada para que Ginevra e Theodore começassem a conversar sobre os tempos de escola e se dirigiram para a cozinha, para que a esposa pudesse pegar na geladeira sorvete para as crianças. O convidado parecia mais do que feliz em ouvir seus comentários a respeito de sua vida dentro e fora de casa. Havia algo na normalidade que parecia atrair muito mais a esposa do que fazia ao antigo apanhador da Grifinória. Potter sentia necessidade de emoção, de fricção. Agora sem a guerra aquelas pequenas formas de tensão faziam falta.

— Você ganhou massa. — A voz do esguio povoou o local, o despertando de seus pensamentos. — Estou feliz em perceber que alguém está te alimentando, Potter.

Harry parecia mais saudável, muito melhor do que quando dormia mal e deixava de se alimentar em nome de suas cruzadas. Melhor do que na época que seu ego o movia, ou que não fazia barba e ajeitava os cabelos. Uma época em que Malfoy não participava de basicamente todas as suas tomadas de decisão.

— Você parece… Bem. – Queria dizer bonito, mas mordeu a língua, enfiando ambas as mãos fundo em seus bolsos, para não tocá-lo. Desde o não mais tão recente acontecimento no chuveiro, parecia sentir necessidade daquilo.

— Como está o trabalho de Auror?

Antes que o Potter pudesse sequer o responder, Ginevra e Goldstein saíram rindo da cozinha. O rosto da mulher começava a parecer com seus cabelos, enquanto ela secava uma lágrima que escorria.

— Estávamos falando sobre como os Malfoy têm uma certa predileção pelos Potter. — A jogadora de quadribol profissional conseguiu expelir entre gargalhadas.

— Gina! — Foi o antigo rival que a fitou em reprimenda. — Você prometeu….

— O que foi!? — Seguiu a esposa, em deboche. A mão direita movimentava-se em um gesto descuidado, como se estivesse a espantar moscas. — Não foi nada, vamos!

— O que é, _Drake?_ — Theodore colocou, sorrindo de maneira divertida. Havia algo na forma em que o homem falava o apelido do outro que tomava uma entonação completamente diferente da que seus respectivos amigos utilizavam. Algo que deixava a palavra quase obscena. — Não consegue aguentar umas histórias da infância?

— Eu estava contando a ele sobre a paixonite que Draco tinha por você, amor!

Quase engasgou com a própria saliva com o comentário, arregalando os olhos apenas para reajustá-los alguns segundos depois. Após seu quase sufocamento, tornou a fingir outro sorriso. Merda! Suas bochechas doeriam até o final da noite. Quando o sonserino havia começado a gostar de si? Durante as brigas o Malfoy já sentia algo por si? Queria fazer perguntas: sobre a guerra, sobre sua inimizade, sobre o que o Herdeiro fazia durante as férias de verão. Pensava em si? Ele se masturbava pensando em si?

— Eu preciso de um drink. _Alguém_? — Ofereceu o convidado dos fios claros, já seguindo para a cozinha.

Acordou dos pensamentos com o movimento do braço do mais velho. Teve o vislumbre de uma tatuagem, um símbolo similar aquele que havia encontrado na cena do crime junto de Ronald. Sem ao menos perceber Harry o segurou pelo pulso. Quando notou o que fazia soltou a mão dele, envergonhado, e fitou o chão por alguns segundos, antes de sustentar novamente os olhos contra os alheios.

— Essa _tatuagem…_ — Começou, focando os olhos esverdeados contra a pele alva. — Você a tirou de algum lugar? — Perguntou, razoavelmente feliz que sua mente havia partido para questionamentos mais pertinentes.

Por alguns segundos parecia que Draco não sabia do que o outro falava, mas logo os olhos fixaram-se no ponto focal do assunto, fazendo-o parecer lembrar.

— Ah, isso? — Resmungou com certo desdém, estalando a língua. — É a tatuagem de iniciação do clube serpente. Muitos puro-sangue ingressam depois da escola, uma bobagem. — Prosseguiu, desinteressado.

— É um clube influente. — Quem completou foi Goldstein, que também deveria fazer parte dele. — Dizem que seu fundador _sabia parseltongue._

Parou alguns segundos para absorver aqueles fatos. Parecia bizarro o suficiente para ser algum culto estranho que sequestrava criancinhas… Não estava surpreso ao perceber que o Malfoy não conseguia fugir de situações ambíguas e potencialmente problemáticas.

— Sinto que vou precisar de um favor seu, Malfoy.


	12. Capítulo 12

— Te disse que não precisava vir. — Resmungou, olhando brevemente para o chão. A calçada encontrava-se molhada, resultado do chuviscar incessante desde a noite anterior. A lua estava cheia sobre o céu, pintando de prata a enorme tela azul escura. Não parecia haver estrelas naquela noite, ou movimentação próxima ao lugar em que estavam.

— Claro, e te deixar escolher as próprias roupas? — Malfoy arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Seus olhos prateados focavam-se no corpo de Harry, que parecia estranhamente consciente daquilo. — Além do mais, não te deixariam entrar sem um convite e a presença de um membro. — Completou com certo orgulho.

Por alguns segundos o Potter pensou naquele comentário. Trajava um sobretudo negro, uma blusa simples de igual cor por debaixo dele e um jeans de pintura escura. Não havia nada de muito elaborado ali, mas sabia que aquele era um grande avanço desde seu primeiro encontro com o platinado e suas peças de moletom. Seu armário era mais diverso agora, mesmo que não soubesse muito o que fazer com todas aquelas roupas. Já seu assessor de imagem trajava uma blusa social branca até os cotovelos e uma calça negra, que combinava com seus sapatos fechados. O visual era completado por um relógio prateado, além dos fios quase brancos jogados para trás.

— Eu posso me vestir sozinho. — Insistiu, mesmo sem saber se era realmente verdade.

— Não estou com tempo para alimentar o ego do Grande Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. — Imediatamente as palavras do maior povoaram o ambiente, porém, antes que o grifano pudesse retrucar, estavam abrindo a porta do local para si.

Ao primeiro olhar não passava de uma porta pequena em frente a um beco escuro que encontrava-se em um canto da Londres Trouxa — o que, por si só, era peculiar. Os muros da rua sem saída eram de tijolos escuros e cobertos de lodo, e a porta onde aguardavam não passava de uma estrutura de metal enferrujado e gasta, prestes a desmoronar a qualquer segundo.

— Você não saberia fazer isso nem se quisesse. — Riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. O platinado era impossível. — Às vezes as pessoas elogiam umas às outras como uma forma de educação. Sabe, um mecanismo básico na hora de lidar com outros seres humanos.

— Senhores. — Um homem parrudo se prostrou entre eles e a porta. Seus olhos eram quase brancos, como cego, mas ele parecia reagir bem a movimentação a sua frente. Vestia um terno negro e uma gravata borboleta vermelha, que parecia agregar bem a tonalidade de suas bochechas gordas.

— Seamour. — Draco cumprimentou, mostrando seu pulso, onde jazia a tatuagem. Ela ficava estrategicamente sobre a antiga marca, que agora era apenas um borrão em sua pele alva. — Eu sei como ser gentil, Potter. — Continuou a cuspir palavras. — E como lidar com seres humanos. Se não percebeu, é o que faço para ganhar a vida.

O segurança colocou o polegar por sobre o símbolo, que remexeu abaixo da pele do esguio. Tentou não prestar atenção na expressão dolorida do Malfoy, mas era inevitável perceber seus lábios finos a crispar, e as sobrancelhas que vincavam conforme o bicho de tinta dançava abaixo de sua pele.

— Podem entrar. — Finalizou o segurança.

— Você é um Malfoy, já ganhou a vida.

Durante alguns segundos Draco apenas o fitou, como se pensasse no que dizer, como retrucar. Por fim, o puro-sangue se limitou a sorrir, um esticar de lábios quase gracioso.

— Tem toda razão.

***

  


Quando entraram, Harry sentiu uma energia forte passando por todo seu corpo. Sabia que deveria se tratar de um feitiço de proteção, mas guardou a sensação de pressão contra os ossos para revisar depois. Haviam feitiços e feitiços, e o Escolhido não queria um que guardasse suas informações pessoais — embora achasse que aquele fosse o caso. Draco, por sua vez, não parecia muito afetado.

Por dentro o local parecia ter o triplo do tamanho que a pequena porta deixava aparentar. Haviam lustres de cristal pendurados no teto alto, que contrastavam de maneira drástica com a decoração industrial. As escadas para os demais andares eram de metal, assim como as mesas naquele primeiro andar, que encontravam-se no canto, dando espaço para a pista de dança. No geral era um espaço escuro, mas cheio. Apenas no primeiro passar de olhos pela cena, fora capaz de identificar cinco bruxos influentes… E tinha a impressão de que encontraria mais deles caso continuasse procurando.

— Você ainda não me disse o que estamos fazendo aqui. — A voz do mais alto sobrepôs a música alta, e somente então Harry deu-se conta de que estavam próximos. Muito próximos.

— Estou trabalhando num caso. — Foi propositalmente vago. Em sua defesa, era difícil pensar com Draco apoiando-se em seus ombros, tal qual um gato preguiçoso.

— Então você me trouxe aqui para bancarmos os espiões? — O tom rouco novamente atravessou seus tímpanos. Virou-se levemente para o lado, acabando por deixar os lábios encontrarem-se com o queixo pontudo do Herdeiro. Automaticamente virou o rosto para frente, olhos verdes fixos em um ponto qualquer.

— Eu. — Pontuou. — Eu vou bancar o espião. Você é minha… _Companhia._

— Tipo uma _Bond Girl_?

Arregalou os olhos, mas resistiu ao ímpeto de virar-se em direção ao outro uma vez mais. Não queria correr riscos.

— Você já viu James Bond?! — O tom de incredulidade era impossível de ser mascarado, e ele estava okay com aquilo.

— Pasme, Harry, eu não odeio mais a cultura trouxa. Não é incrível como depois de anos de conscientização eu possa simplesmente não ser mais racista? Incrível, eu sei. — O sarcasmo era pesado, para dizer o mínimo.

— _Rá_. — Estalou a língua, girando seus olhos de maneira expressiva. — Você realmente tem um senso de humor incrível.

— Estava falando sério. — Balbuciou, não muito satisfeito.

Antes que investissem naquela conversa os olhos seguiram para um amontoados de homens, que parecia conversar animadamente com bebidas em suas mãos. O que o havia chamado atenção não fora necessariamente por se tratar de um grupo grande, mas a forma como movimentavam seus corpos. Parecia mais uma discussão inflamada do que algo digno de um bar como aquele.

— Leilões… — Draco colocou, fazendo-o desfocar seus olhos por alguns segundos. — Clandestinos, digo. — Estalou a língua, se afastando para que fosse capaz de pegar um copo de champagne. — São geralmente artefatos de famílias falecidas durante a guerra, ou coisas que deveriam estar em museus, mas não estão.

Aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar uma foto com a pequena máquina trouxa que carregava. Tratava-se de um objeto pequeno, quadrado e branco, que havia ganhado de aniversário de Ginevra, na esperança de que ele arranjasse algum hobby que o aproximasse de suas raízes — trouxas. Por mais irônico que fosse, ao invés de arranjar um passatempo, o grifano acabara por incorporar o presente a seus raros trabalhos de investigação. Era bom levar aquele tipo de tecnologia para lugares como aquele, visto que ninguém quase nunca sabia o que estava fazendo — até quando era indiscreto.

Enquanto o escutava viu uma bandeja flutuante passar próxima a si, esta carregava o líquido verde tão conhecido, delicioso o suficiente para fazer sua boca salivar sem nem ao mesmo tocá-lo. Antes que pudesse o fazer, contudo, o platinado fora mais rápido, dando um tapa em seu pulso.

— Você está trabalhando! — Reclamou o sonserino, o fitando com os olhos estreitos.

— Auror Potter! 

Antes sequer que pudesse reclamar, um homem parrudo os saudou, os braços abertos e sorriso congelado em seu rosto. Os lábios esticados, porém, não correspondiam com os olhos irritados e estreitos, além do maxilar pressionado. Havia uma conotação claramente negativa naquele tom, mas o moreno fizera questão de abrir um sorriso no momento em que os olhos encontraram-se com os de Thorfinn Rowle.

— Rowle, pensei que você ainda estaria em Azkaban. — As palavras secas não foram o suficiente para afastar o homem, que agora cumprimentava a Draco.

— Cinco longos anos… — Lamentou o ex-comensal. — Draco, quando soube que estava trabalhando como assessor do Eleito não pensei que o traria para nosso clube. — A atenção de Thorfinn rapidamente fora investida no Malfoy, que não parecia muito confortável com os olhos azuis a o fitar. — É peculiar… Uma amizade assim. — Completou, ainda prestando atenção no ex-comensal.

— Não há mais tempo para rivalidades infantis. — Quem falou foi o platinado, a forma altiva de sempre, discretamente colocava seu corpo entre o mais antigo comensal e Harry. — Ajudar a Potter tem sido uma experiência incrível e enriquecedora.

— Cinco anos, hm? Eu tinha a impressão de que, pelo que fez, pegaria prisão perpétua. — Era difícil conter-se com a forma como o loiro parrudo o fitava, quase como se o estivesse o provocando. Fizera a menção de abrir a boca novamente, mas o sonserino platinado fora mais rápido, o agarrando pelo colarinho e beijando sua boca.

O beijo fora uma confusão completa. Uma massa de dentes, línguas e saliva em excesso. O loiro sorria entre o ósculo, mordendo seu lábio inferior sem delicadeza alguma antes de sugá-lo. Era estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Diferente, brusco. Todo o corpo parecia tensionar com aquele contato simples, como se o gesto leve do encostar de lábios fosse suficiente para fazê-lo entrar em combustão. A mente encontrava-se em branco, estava completamente entregue. Não demorou muito para se acostumar com o ritmo, agarrando com firmeza os fios dourados, puxando-os para que pudesse guiar os movimentos, sentir melhor os lábios contra os seus.

As mãos do Herdeiro, que antes o puxavam para perto ao agarrar sua roupa, agora o empurravam para longe, num espalmar de palmas.

— Ele já foi! — Exclamou, mordendo os lábios inchados e úmidos. — Nós não precisamos mais… — Pigarreou, ajeitando sua postura. Seus cabelos encontravam-se em completo desalinho agora.

Precisavam.

— Por que v-você…? — Não conseguiu sequer completar a sentença. Estava completamente confuso, e estranhamente surpreendido.

— Preferia ter continuado a dizer insanidades? — Resmungou, os braços cruzados por cima do peitoral e os olhos a fitar a lateral da boate. — Quer perder seu maldito emprego?!

Aquele questionamento fora o suficiente para que Harry entendesse a respeito das consequências do que estava fazendo. Sobre tudo, mas principalmente daquela situação, em que havia ido infiltrado para um clube sem o apoio de outro auror, em uma missão que nem sequer havia sido aprovada por seu departamento. Ou talvez houvesse sido o beijo, que ainda parecia circular quente por seu corpo, como eletricidade.

— Nós precisamos sair daqui. — Afirmou, o pegando pela mão em direção a saída.


	13. Capítulo 13

A agitação era muita. Por mais que tivesse grande paixão por jogos de quadribol na infância, o barulho e multidão pareciam tê-lo espantado com o passar dos anos. Agora aquelas situações não traziam muito mais do que um bolo em sua garganta e um tremer inconveniente nas pernas. Era um dos grandes motivos pelos quais não assistia a esposa a jogar, mas tinha uma entrevista para dar naquela noite, uma importante o suficiente para que Draco o obrigasse a levar a família para assistir a partida, que estrelava Ginevra.

— Pai, eles estão vendendo sapos de chocolate! — Albus gritou, segurando sua mão com força e correndo em direção a vendedora.

O garoto o fizera atravessar pessoas de maneira quase desenfreada, empurrando seu corpo contra os de outros a fim de abrir espaço. Os outros filhos iam logo atrás, entre risadas e pulinhos, parecendo entretidos com seus tropeços e xingamentos baixos a medida que iam ganhando mais espaço.

— Eles parecem estar sempre ligados no 220V, não é? — Ronald soltou uma risada relaxada, em uma de suas mãos uma caneca rústica de cerveja amanteigada. Não fazia ideia de onde ele havia aparecido, mas não estava surpreso em tê-lo ali, para o jogo da irmã. — Talvez estejam mais animados porque o pai está aqui. Rose! Não coloque isso na boca! — Abstraiu por alguns segundos, demorando um pouco até voltar novamente a atenção para si. — O que te traz aqui, afinal? Além de um milagre, claro! — Estalou a língua. — Apostei com Nev cinco galeões de que você não apareceria.

Teve de rir. Era esse o tipo de fé que os amigos tinham em si?

— Eu tenho ido a nossos encontros, por quê não posso aparecer aqui? — Retrucou, os olhos esverdeados trocando sempre de seu filho para seu melhor amigo.

— Você aparece, fica cinco minutos e vai embora! — Gesticulou de forma fervorosa, deixando com que os braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. — Isso dificilmente conta como participação.

— Vamos, é algo. — O cutucou levemente com o cotovelo, sorrindo.

— Scorpius! — As crianças todas pareceram ficar animadas, Weasley e Potter, todas juntas a correr em direção ao rapaz loiro que vinha acompanhado de seu pai.

Draco trajava um sobretudo vermelho por cima da blusa de gola preta, que combinava bem com a calça justa que utilizava. As mãos encontravam-se enterradas no tecido rubro, e os cabelos em perfeito alinho jogados para o lado. Tinha a impressão de que o homem ficaria bonito até mesmo com um saco de lixo, mas aquela composição de tons era quase como uma experiência sensorial, da mistura do frio que emanava da pele alva do esguio, com a coloração quente e vibrante do casaco. Havia uma seriedade nos tons escuros que o Malfoy utilizava que era quase etérea, como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta, mas aquela composição escolhida para o jogo o deixava tangível, mundano. Conseguia se imaginar o tocando, sentindo com as digitais a maciez do tecido vermelho, o calor a emanar dele. Era diferente da ideia que escultura de mármore que o platinado passava.

— Potter! Fico feliz que escolheu se juntar a nós no dia de hoje. — O mais velho sorriu, soltando o filho que, animadamente, se juntou a seu grupo de amigos. — Sei que se transformar em um ser humano funcional não é uma tarefa muito fácil.

— Rá. Cômico. — Respondeu de maneira ácida. — Belas cores grifanas, aliás. Não se engane, você está muito bem nelas, mas hoje não era o dia de vir de verde? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Vermelho é a cor do time contrário, e eu tenho uma cliente nele. — Explicou, tirando do bolso um maço de cigarros mágicos. Colocou um deles apoiado entre os lábios finos e o acendeu com uma magia silenciosa, tragando com calma e soltando a fumaça pelo nariz aquilino. — Manga. — Franziu o cenho. — Não dou sorte com esses cigarros. Você quer um? Ronald? — Questionou, estendendo o maço entre os dois homens.

Foi apenas ali que Harry lembrou que não estava sozinho na presença do Herdeiro, muito pelo contrário: haviam seus filhos, o melhor amigo e uma multidão inteira.

Estendeu o braço para que pudesse pegar um cigarro, acendendo e tendo a maravilhosa surpresa ao constatar que se tratava de maçã verde, o que não era, nem de longe, um sabor ruim.

— Você está pronto para sua entrevista? — Ainda sem largar o cigarro, e com uma expressão intensa de desgosto, Draco fumava.

— Ah, então foi por isso que veio?! — A mão pesada de Ronald desceu até seu ombro, em um gesto carinhoso. — Sabia que o urso não sairia da caverna por menos do que uma oportunidade de promover nosso querido departamento.

— Sabe como eu sou, hm? Generoso e sempre oh tão simpático! — Debochou, ouvindo o gargalhar do melhor amigo logo em seguida.

— Pense assim: nós precisamos, e você está nas mãos de um ótimo profissional. — Garantiu, sorrindo em direção ao dono dos olhos cinzentos. Por sua vez o sonserino parecia distraído com a quantidade enorme de crianças a pedir doces logo a sua frente.

— Você não precisa lamber meu saco, Ronald, sua reputação já é impecável. — Colocou o mais magro, pagando as compras das crianças.

— Ei! Não precisa fazer isso! Eu posso pagar! — Tentou o impedir, mas era difícil com a quantidade de pessoas transitando entre eles.

— Se você não me dissesse, jamais saberia que o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo é podre de rico. — O Malfoy girou seus orbes, um sorriso pequeno desenhado nos lábios. — Eu desconto dos meus serviços no final, o que acha, Potter? — Uma de suas mãos pousou contra seu peitoral, e os olhos encontraram os seus.

Harry não foi capaz de fazer mais do que engolir em seco, antes de afirmar com fervor.

— Pode ser… É um acordo. — Mastigou a bochecha, andando em direção aos filhos. — Está quase na hora do jogo, é melhor irmos! — Começou a apressar os demais. — Sua mãe vai querer nos ver torcendo por ela. — Acrescentou, quase como uma nota mental a si mesmo de que era casado, e as coisas não estavam nem mais tão ruins.

— No final Rita Skeeter vai te puxar para sua tenda e o entrevistar, acha que está pronto pra isso? — Perguntou o outro apanhador, os dedos em nó a lhe agarrar o tecido da roupa, para o manter ali.

— Preparado o suficiente. — Acenou ligeiramente. — Pansy me ensinou bem, eu acho.

Draco riu de maneira nasalada, soltando a fumaça por entre seus lábios conforme os dentes começavam a se mostrar por entre seus lábios finos.

— Vou o encontrar logo depois da entrevista do time de Helga, acho que com tempo o suficiente para desfazer qualquer bobagem que você tenha cometido. — Piscou, o soltando de uma vez. Foi capaz de sentir com quase precisão o calor começar a se desfazer de seu peitoral.

A partida fora excelente. O time de Ginevra havia ganhado com sacrifício, em um jogo suado e deveras competitivo, daqueles que as pessoas sentiam valer a pena todo o dinheiro gasto. Para melhorar, George apostara no time da irmã, ganhando uma pequena fortuna. O ocorrido o deixou tão feliz que nem sequer hesitou na hora de levar as crianças para verem a mãe, que ainda encontrava-se nos bastidores. Com aquilo fora do caminho, era o momento de encontrar com Rita em sua barraca, como dizia o combinado.

— Potter, como é bom ter nosso guardião da paz em uma entrevista novamente! — Skeeter encontrava-se sentada em uma cadeira posicionada exatamente no meio da tenda. Não havia mais nada ali, apenas o bloco de anotações e a pena enfeitiçada que flutuava próxima de si. Ela trajava um terninho esverdeado e cheio de pedras preciosas, além de uma saia lápis negra, que combinava com seus saltos. — É verdade que o Ministério precisou contratar alguém para que você pudesse melhorar seus hábitos? — Os olhos rapidamente estavam nos seus, analisando seus gestos e o que vestia, perscrutando sua alma. Ela sabia bem como o deixar desconfortável.

— E-eu, sim. — Havia certa hesitação inicial, com uma serpente de ansiedade enrolando-se em seu estômago — Draco Malfoy. — Finalmente soltou, engolindo em seco. A saliva parecia vidro a escorregar por sua garganta, desconfortável. — Ele é meu assessor de imagem, acho que podemos chamar assim... Mas era uma questão de aparência e...

— Então, o excesso de bebida não tem nenhuma ligação com isso? — Pontuou, como de praxe. A pena movia-se como louca no papel. O pior de tudo era não fazer ideia do que a mulher estava a inventar.

— Bom, eu não...

— Como esta experiência está te ajudando com seu emprego? — Ela tornou a o interromper, o tom em uma mistura de euforia e sarcasmo pesado.

— Tenho me disponibilizado mais a eventos públicos e..

— Aliás, imagino que você não tenha mais problemas com raiva, não é? Ano passado teve uma briga feia com outro Auror numa festa no ministério… Malfoy te incentivou a buscar uma reabilitação para seu pequeno problema? — Chamou a pena com o polegar, e no momento em que ela se aproximou, sussurrou coisas para o objetivo. — Diga-me, você acha que ser quem é te traz benefícios na atualidade?

Harry começou a ficar um pouco irritado. Ou talvez bastante. Tentou se lembrar de como havia lidado com Pansy, respirando profundamente de olhos fechados antes de sequer pensar em respondê-la. Focou-se na sensação do ar a lhe preencher os pulmões, e no ardor da mordida que dera na própria bochecha, a fim de se acalmar.

— Ele foi afastado por corrupção, o Auror citado, por isso meu infeliz transtorno. — Falou de forma incisiva. — Não existe benefício algum em ser Harry Potter, Skeeter. — O gosto metálico do sangue já começava a invadir a boca, mas aquele parecia o único método seguro de o fazer se controlar. — Estou sempre a ser observado, não posso me dar o luxo de ser humano, de ter desavenças, de ter problemas. Eu, minha família, meus filhos… Temos que ser perfeitos. — Estalou a língua, insatisfeito. As mãos já começavam a se cerrar em punho.

— Hm. — Afirmou, sem muito interesse. — Como está a relação em casa? Fontes confiáveis falam de um divórcio entre você e sua esposa. — Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, esperto e sorrateiro.

—O quê?! — Quase saltou da cadeira, sentindo o coração perder uma batida. — Não estamos nos divorciando. — Balbuciou, levemente afetado.

A única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era Draco: a forma como se portava perante o mundo, seus pequenos trejeitos, a forma como seus lábios se esticavam em um sorriso discreto, ou os olhos a o perscrutar, atentos. Ou então seu cheiro de canela a lhe invadir as narinas e o transportar para outra dimensão… O calor do seu corpo…

Movimentou-se de maneira desajeitada na cadeira a si oferecida, as palmas suando.

— Então nenhum dos dois está envolvido com mais ninguém? — Ela afastou os óculos do rosto, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas de formas deveras sugestiva. — Minha fonte confirmava uma terceira pessoa entre vocês.

Harry sentiu as mãos formigarem, por um momento foi invadido por um sentimento de culpa, mas que foi logo espantado. Não havia motivo para se sentir assim. Não havia ninguém.

— Sua fonte não é confiável.

— E sua entrevista com meu cliente acabou. — Draco apareceu do nada, adentrando a cabana de maneira altiva, um sorriso brilhante no rosto e a postura impecável. Uma das mãos automaticamente o tocou no ombro, o convidando a levantar. — Foi um dia tumultuado e Harry quer voltar para a família de uma vez. Não é mesmo, Harry? — Questionou, o fitando com seus olhos prateados.

Por um segundo sentiu-se desnorteado ao ter o homem o chamando pelo nome, mas logo assentiu. Não queria ficar mais um segundo sequer ali dentro com ela.

— Obrigado pela experiência. — Agradeceu, já de saída.

Se Rita Skeeter disse alguma coisa, o Potter não foi capaz de ouvir.

No momento em que saíram a multidão voltou a os engolir. Novamente vinham os gritos agitados, a movimentação errática de pessoas e o cheiro das mais diversificadas especiarias.

— Aquilo foi…

— Excelente! — O apanhador sonserino parabenizou, rindo. — Ela notou que você existe, é disso que precisamos!

— Ela disse que existe traição dentro do meu casamento… — Murmurou, meio incrédulo. Aquilo ainda martelava em sua mente, a fazendo doer.

Houve um momento de silêncio conforme andavam, o braço de Malfoy encontrava-se a envolver seus ombros, o guiando no meio da massa disforme de pessoas.

— E você não a matou, estou orgulhoso! — Debochou. — Você deveria agradecer a Pansy por isso. E com agradecer eu digo formular frases que não envolvam chamar minha amiga de piranha.

Riu da provocação, sentindo-se razoavelmente mais leve depois do comentário cáustico. 

— Me lembre de a mandar uma cesta de frutas, não precisamos conversar assim. Parece uma abordagem mais segura. — Retribuiu de forma jocosa. Fazia tanto tempo desde aquele treinamento, que já havia esbarrado com Parkinson em outras oportunidades, nas reuniões de seus amigos que agora fingia frequentar. Todas as vezes a mulher o olhava de maneira gelada, diferente da indiferença usual.

— Eu não sou sua secretária, Potter! — O repreendeu, mas antes que pudesse continuar, Ginevra se fazia presente. O rosto encontrava-se da cor de seus fios acobreados, e havia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, que era emulado pelas crianças a sua volta. — Weasley! Convença seu marido a ser mais gentil com minha adorada Pansy, vamos? — Imediatamente o empurrou na direção dela, que o abraçou de pronto.

— Vou dar o meu melhor para convencê-lo, mas você sabe como é… Harry é teimoso! — Ela riu, o beijando suavemente na testa. — Ultimamente tenho a impressão de que você é a única pessoa que ele escuta, Drake.

Draco automaticamente levou a mão aos cabelos, passando os dedos finos por entre os fios em meio a uma risada aparentemente nervosa. Seus olhos, por uma fração de segundos, encontraram o chão, voltando a se erguer apenas para encontrar os de Scorp, que encontrava-se próximo a seu filho.

— Bem, espero que ele continue assim. Faria do meu trabalho mais fácil. — Piscou, estendendo a mão para seu mais novo. — Se despeça de todos, Scorp. Está tarde e você precisa dormir. Boa noite a vocês, e parabéns pela vitória. Sabe que torci secretamente para você durante todo o jogo, não é?

— Para quem mais torceria, afinal? — Gina replicou, vitoriosa.


	14. Capítulo 14

No dia seguinte havia o trabalho. Ginevra ressonava tranquila na cama quando se levantou. Ainda estava escuro, mas não deixou-se intimidar com as estrelas que ainda, teimosa, despontavam. Passou a mão pelos olhos a caminho do banheiro, e demorou alguns bons minutos embaixo da água quente antes de finalmente colocar seu uniforme. Tratava-se de uma espécie de bata cerimonial azul marinha com detalhes grossos em dourado, além de uma calça de igual cor e sapatos fechados. Em qualquer outro momento de sua vida simplesmente colocaria um moletom, mas Draco tinha o ensinado melhor.

No momento em que passou pela porta teve certeza de que não teria um bom dia. Para começar com o fato de que ninguém havia se aproximado de si para puxar seu saco — o que era quase um ritual ali dentro —, mas também pela quantidade de pessoas andando pelo salão principal. Pareciam todas enterradas em arquivos, buscando por algo. Prendeu o ar que já tinha dentro dos pulmões e deu um passo a frente, entrando em sua sala logo em seguida.

Não foi tempo de sentar e Ronald já estava passando pela porta. Como todos os outros seu rosto também encontrava-se enterrado em uma ficha, mas seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vazios. Rony sempre havia sido expressivo, e tinha algo dentro da forma como suas sobrancelhas não se moviam que o intrigava. Não de um jeito positivo, muito pelo contrário. O arruivado parecia outro, substituído por alguém menos enérgico.

— Harry… — Chamou em um sussurro. — Eles a mataram. — Completou, seco. — A primeira criança a ser sequestrada… Ela está morta.

— O quê!?

Por alguns segundos permitiu que aquele fato entrasse por seu corpo, que fosse processado. Precisava mastigar aquilo, vezes o suficiente para que a notícia perdesse o gosto, ou se desintegre por completo. O sequestro já era um péssimo presságio, mas aquilo?! Morte de crianças era definitivamente muito pior. Pensou ser capaz de desmaiar, com pontos negros surgindo a frente de seus olhos, o corpo a quase desfalecer, se entregar a imensidão escura, mas teve de continuar buscando grandes goles de ar, se manter acordado. Aquilo era urgente.

— Eles querem que a gente siga para a cena do crime o mais rápido possível. — O goleiro grifano também não parecia nada inclinado a seguir, mas estavam trabalhando agora, e aquela era a parte pesada, que quase ninguém queria fazer.

***

Ele ainda podia ver. Ainda enxergava como se a sua frente o corpo pequeno desmembrado, espalhado pelo mesmo quarto a qual havia sido raptada. A marca da cobra continuava ali, altiva e soberana. Uma afronta, um desafio perigoso. Havia sangue, e as escamas. Uma imagem similar a do sequestro, uma re-encenação macabra, de magia negra e proibida. Seu amigo podia sentir também, pela forma que andava com cuidado, pelos olhos azulados a perscrutar todo o local, ansiosos. O ar pesado e o cheiro de carne podre no ar. Era tudo demais.

Lembrava do corpo tremendo, da ânsia de vômito e da bile a queimar a garganta. Do desconforto e da sensação de fracasso. Haviam sido incapazes de deter aquilo. Era responsabilidade deles, do Ministério.

Coletaram as informações que precisavam e agora estavam ali, dentro da sala de Harry no escuro, olhando para o nada em silêncio confortante. Não haviam palavras a serem ditas, o sentimento era algo ainda a ser inventado, uma espécie de luto e vergonha. Ficaram assim por horas, respirando em conjunto de maneira rápida e ansiosa, numa pressa muda. O melhor amigo foi o primeiro a levantar, saindo da sala sem nem sequer se despedir ou olhar para trás.

Foi apenas no momento em que Ronald se fez ausente que se deu conta de sua solidão. Não tinha para onde ir. Não se via perturbando Ginevra com coisas do trabalho, não quando estavam começando a ficar tão bem. Também não se imaginava buscando socorro com algum de seus amigos. Eles entendiam muito pouco, e tinha certeza absoluta de que Rony não queria sua companhia agora.

O primeiro alento fora o bar. Ficou sentado no balcão pedindo pequenas doses de absinto até não conseguir mais sustentar o próprio corpo, e que a boca não sentisse o gosto de mais nada, apenas o calor a lhe arranhar a garganta machucada. Saiu do bar zonzo, se escorando pelos cantos, sujando a tão arrumada roupa do uniforme. Na hora de aparatar quase perdeu um pedaço, mas foi rápido o suficiente para prever o processo e reverter o problema. Quando pousou, contudo, não reconheceu a porta. Espalmou a palma contra a porta, na esperança de levantar, mas o corpo sucumbiu no momento em que a porta começou a se movimentar para trás.

— Potter?

A voz a lhe invadir os ouvidos foi suficiente para que uma corrente elétrica perspassasse seu corpo, o fazendo levantar de pronto. Recostou as costas largas na parede enquanto xingava baixo não apenas a si mesmo, mas também toda a sua geração. Como demônios podia ser tão burro?!

— Não ligue para mim, estou de saída. — Resmungou, gesticulando para que ele o deixasse em paz. Quem sabe pudesse executar um oblivios, tinha certeza de que consertaria bem as coisas assim. Apagar da memória alheia tudo o que havia se passado nos últimos meses.

— Você está bêbado. — O asco estava impresso no tom, em cada curva de palavra. — Não vai a lugar algum assim. — Seguido da frase vieram os braços magros e definidos a o buscar. Os dois passaram por baixo de seus braços e o agarraram o peitoral,o forçando a grudar suas costas contra seu abdômen.

— Muito perceptivo da sua parte. — As palavras saíam arrastadas e com dificuldade, mas nada era pior do que andar de costas e desajeitadamente para dentro do apartamento alheio. — Eu já disse que estou saindo! — Prosseguiu entredentes.

— E eu já respondi que você não vai a lugar algum. — Pontuou de maneira muito calma o Malfoy.

Logo em seguida suas costas encontraram o sofá. O óculos subiu, batendo contra o próprio rosto na hora de pousar, fixando em Draco, que parecia flutuar acima de si. Os olhos prateados encontravam-se escuros, e haviam olheiras abaixo de seus olhos. Seus cabelos permaneciam intocados, mesmo aquela hora da noite. Ele era branco como um fantasma, mas havia algo angelical em seus traços, que de tão imperfeitos passavam a ser interessantes.

— É melhor se eu for. — Respondeu, sentindo-se subitamente sufocado. Era a presença dele, tinha certeza. Fez menção de se erguer, mas logo mãos grandes o empurravam para baixo.

— Por que você é sempre tão teimoso, testa rachada?! — Rosnou. — Deixe, ao menos uma vez na vida, alguém cuidar de você.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio os engoliu, tomando espaço. Havia algo a reverberar em seu peito, mas ele não conseguia identificar exatamente o quê.

— Não mereço… — Sussurrou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Apoiou um dos braços em frente aos olhos, escondendo parcialmente seu rosto. — Falhei com elas, Draco… Com todas aquelas crianças. — As lágrimas tomaram seus olhos, mas Harry não cedeu um momento sequer a massa começando a se formar em sua garganta. — Se eu ainda fosse como antes… Talvez ela ainda estivesse viva.

Sentiu o peso do corpo alheio sobre o seu, e tudo o que fez foi o envolver com o braço livre, o passando por sua cintura para o empurrar ainda mais contra si. Sentia-se menos ansioso daquela forma.

— Você é humano, Potter. Está fadado ao erro. — Apesar da conotação negativa das palavras, sentiu-se estranhamente seguro com aquela garantia. — Você me chamou de Draco. — Afirmou após alguns minutos.

— Suponho que sim…

— Continue assim. — Ouviu o barulho da risada leve do homem. O ar quente escorregava dos lábios finos para suas narinas, o embriagando com o cheiro mentolado. As bochechas lisas recostavam-se volta e meia em seu maxilar de barba por fazer. A proximidade era quase apavorante, mas não queria abandonar aquela sensação agora. — Eu não acho que esse trabalho te faz bem, Harry.

Riu quase incrédulo. Parcialmente por ouvi-lo o chamar pelo nome pela primeira vez, outro fator era o conteúdo daquela frase. Não fazer bem era uma forma muito gentil de colocar o que trabalhar no Ministério fazia consigo. Para começar com toda aquela experiência de “mudar sua imagem” e usá-lo como um peão para arrecadar dinheiro, e passando pela falta de caráter de muitos funcionários. Havia também a responsabilidade que colocavam nele para que as coisas dessem certo, e o moreno aceitava esta responsabilidade. Segurava a cruz da forma como havia sido ensinado a fazer, e executava todas as missões com perfeição. Salvava vidas. E agora tudo parecia terrivelmente inútil e sem sentido. Não havia sido capaz de salvar uma das crianças, e se continuasse lento daquele jeito, com a mente povoada daquela forma, perderia mais algumas. Talvez todas.

— Eu não acho que consigo continuar a salvar o mundo. — Confessou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — É a minha vez de ter uma vida, isso não é justo… — Seguiu, em uma espécie de choramingo lépido, causado pelo excesso de álcool.

— Não, não é justo. — Dedos longos invadiram seus cabelos, num carinho lento. — Mas você não precisa fazer isso consigo. As vezes ser egoísta faz bem.

— Eles contam comigo… — Murmurou, os olhos pesados. — Precisam de mim.

Sabia que Draco havia falado mais depois daquilo. Em sonho podia ouvir a sua voz, atravessando seu corpo de maneira tranquila, em serenatas. Não fora capaz, contudo, de compreender o que o platinado dizia, entregando-se rapidamente a uma noite sem sonhos.


	15. Capítulo 15

Acordou sentindo o cheiro de comida. Demorou ainda para abrir os olhos, forçando-se a permanecer na escuridão por certo tempo, movendo-se preguiçosamente no sofá. Aquilo era surreal. Ter parado na casa dele quando estava louco era, definitivamente, um problema. A cabeça doía um pouco, e quando resolveu encarar o mundo, deu-se conta de que sua vista estava embaçada.

— Olhe quem resolveu se juntar aos vivos! — A voz era animada, mas apesar disso o homem nem sequer se virou para frente, continuando a mexer no conteúdo da panela. O cheiro que invadia suas narinas era adocicado, e fazia sua boca salivar.

— Cale a boca… — Rumorejou, nada satisfeito. Buscou com os braços um apoio para conseguir levantar, o fazendo com dificuldade. — Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Eu sempre vou para casa.

— Para tudo há uma primeira vez. — Comentou vagamente. — Vamos, sente no balcão. Fiz panquecas de chocolate, e a poção de ressaca está no suco de morango.

Não se deu o trabalho de dizer que estava sem fome, sabia que Draco jamais aceitaria aquilo. E, a bem da verdade, queria experimentar mais das peripécias culinárias do Herdeiro. Sentou na mesa apenas para pegar um copo e enchê-lo com o líquido avermelhado. Tomou tudo de uma vez, sentindo-se bem apenas alguns segundos depois.

— Você é bom com poções. — Elogiou, buscando um garfo para comer suas panquecas.

— Sou bom em tudo. — Corrigiu, bem humorado. — Sobre ontem…

— Não aconteceu. — Interpelou, com mais velocidade do que gostaria.

— Aconteceu. — Insistiu o sonserino. — De toda forma... — Pigarreou. — Pedi esse dia livre para você, e decidi que vamos fazer um pequeno projeto.

— Sinto que essa é uma péssima ideia... —Falou mais para si que para o outro. Em resposta o apanhador rival lhe dera um soco no ombro. — Ouch!

— Você vai gostar da ideia, testa rachada! Não seja sempre tão mau humorado. — Cantarolou o mais alto, sentando-se a sua frente logo em seguida. — É um projeto que vai ajudar com a sua imagem e te fazer relaxar.

— Eu sabia que tinha uma espécie de agenda dentro desse estranho ato de gentileza. — Alfinetou, comendo um pedaço da panqueca. — Isso ‘tá muito gostoso!

— É a receita da minha mãe, ela costumava a fazer pra mim nas manhãs de Natal. — Explicou de forma casual, como se Narcisa Malfoy não fosse uma das mulheres mais frígidas que havia conhecido na vida. Bem, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, a antiga Black amava seu filho.

— A perda dela... Eu sinto muito. — Sussurrou envergonhado, lembrando-se de súbito do acontecimento.

Narcisa Black Malfoy havia falecido não muito depois da segunda guerra Bruxa, deixando Draco a própria sorte para encontrar uma esposa e cuidar de seu pai, que, mais tarde, viera a perecer em Azkaban. Sabia que a vida do mais velho não deveria ter sido das mais fáceis, mas se orgulhava tremendamente da forma como ele havia a levado, até conseguir a própria empresa e o sucesso. Volta e meia se perguntava se talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se fossem amigos naquela época, se pudesse suavizar o ódio que sentiram por muito tempo dele, mas tinha para si de que aquele tipo de pensamento era infrutífero. Não podia voltar no passado.

— Ela ficou realmente triste quando meu pai foi para a prisão. Nunca mais foi a mesma. — Suspirou, dando um gole no suco de laranja que tinha a seu lado. — Acho que eles estão juntos agora.

— É uma forma agradável de imaginar. Eu penso muito nos meus pais também. — Mais uma mordida. Seus olhos fitavam a calda de caramelo que deslizava da panqueca. — Acho que depois de tudo o que passaram, merecem um sossego.

— O filho deles também. — Completou de maneira despretensiosa, embora seus olhos dissessem bastante.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Vai me dizer a respeito do seu plano mirabolante ou não? — Resolveu mudar de assunto, já terminando seu prato. Havia devorado umas três panquecas, e provavelmente comeria mais se o estômago não se sentisse tão estufado. Não estava acostumado a comer tanto.

— Nós fomos convidados a ajudar as crianças do Orfanato de Devon em uma aula de voo. — Havia satisfação em sua expressão e postura. Sempre altivo, até mesmo na droga do café.

— Com convidados você quer dizer que passou a madrugada inteira de ontem mandando corujas, certo? — Riu, tomando mais um gole do suco.

— Como se fossem perder a oportunidade de ter o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, o-apanhador-mais-novo-ou-seja-lá-o-que-diziam-para-lamber-seu-saco. — Girou os olhos graficamente.

— Talvez eu tenha merecido, já pensou nisso? — Sorriu de maneira desafiadora, erguendo-se da mesa de uma vez. Levou os pratos até a pia, e lançou uma magia silenciosa para que ficassem limpos. — Além do mais, inveja não é uma boa cor em você.

— Blá-blá-blá, você não era tão maravilhoso assim. — Resmungou, nada satisfeito. — De toda forma, você tem um valor agregado a seu nome e eu ouvi dizer que você é paciente e dá ótimas aulas.

— Eu era bom daquele jeito. — Soltou baixo, de maneira divertida. Deixá-lo irritado era quase um hobby. Definitivamente relaxante.

— Eu era bom daquele jeito… — Repetiu de maneira debochada, uma oitava mais baixa do que o tom original. — Vai tomar um banho, já estamos de saída.

Seguiu para o chuveiro às risadas. Sentia-se mais leve próximo dele, presente. Draco o fazia se sentir vivo, como parte do momento, e não apenas uma figura recortada e colada em outro lugar. Não era meramente ilustração, ou um objeto de troca. Era Harry Potter, seu rival no colégio e agora seu amigo. Sentia-se, mais vezes que outras, mais próximo dele desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos, do que de Rony. Seus amigos pareciam lembranças de um tempo dolorido demais, com lembretes demais. Sentia-se responsável pela desgraça na vida de cada um, e com o Malfoy aquele tipo de responsabilidade era nula. O platinado parecia pegar todos os seus erros e vesti-los, assumindo toda a responsabilidade para si, de uma forma que não abria espaço para que Harry fosse lá e o salvasse, como era o esperado por todos a seu redor.

A água quente o relaxava os músculos, fazendo-o imediatamente fechar os olhos. Era difícil estar ali e não pensar da última vez em que estivera dentro daquele recinto, tomando banho. Inevitável não pensar nas mãos do esguio lhe envolvendo o cacete, de seu corpo quente contra o seu.

Sem nem ao menos se tocar levou uma das mãos a seu abdômen, imaginando as digitais alheias traçando o caminho entre suas costelas e barriga. Ele havia ganhado massa desde que começara o treinamento de Auror, mas era magro o suficiente para que fosse capaz de sentir o caminho dos ossos até os quadris estreitos.

Arranhou a própria virilha, sentindo seu membro formigar em resposta e tivera de morder o lábio para não soltar nenhum som. Fechou os olhos, afim de sentir com melhor precisão a palma de suas mãos contra o próprio membro, quente e grosso. Conforme a movimentava, a imaginação lhe fornecia as mais obscenas imagens. Era difícil não pensar nos lábios de Draco cerrados a medida que ele pedia por si, ou o corpo do mais velho a o empurrar contra uma parede. Pensou naquele beijo, na língua quente a escorregar na sua, na forma como ele mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Levou as costas da mão para os lábios, mordendo-a ao mesmo tempo em que as costas recostaram-se contra o azulejo gelado. O corpo encontrava-se sensível, seu pau pulsando contra os dedos a medida que o sangue borbulhava em suas veias. Não demorou muito para esporrar, despejando o líquido quente e espesso por sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que grunhiu contra a palma mordida.

Abriu a mão para que a porra pudesse escorrer por ela, e logo em seguida fez o mesmo com os olhos. A visão estava embaçada pela falta de óculos, mas tinha o vislumbre do chuveiro vazio. Respirava de maneira errática o ar rarefeito e quente, sentindo o coração querer explodir dentro do peito. A culpa vinha acompanhada de uma estranha sensação de satisfação.

— Harry? Nós não temos muito tempo.

Quase pulou quando ouviu a voz do outro lado da porta.

— Já estou saindo! — Anunciou, terminando de lavar o corpo não muito tempo depois.

Quando saiu com a toalha amarrada no quadril, viu o uniforme de quadribol antigo da grifinória estirado na cama de casal. Sorriu sozinho, lembrando-se da época em que as coisas eram mais simples. Conseguiria vestir aqueles trajes até mesmo em movimento, de tão automático que os gestos eram para si. Passou pela porta com a calça cor de creme e as caneleiras, além do moletom vermelho e dourado com a capa e as luvas de couro amarronzadas. 

— Isso é incrível! — Sorriu, gesticulando de maneira grandiosa. — Onde conseguiu um novo em folha?! O meu está aos pedaços! — Gargalhou, sentia-se jovem de novo.

— Você se impressionaria com a quantidade de coisas que consigo fazer em uma madrugada. 

— Obrigado, Draco, de verdade! — Seguiu mesmo assim, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — É maravilhoso!

O tom sugestivo o platinado fizera seu estômago afundar gelado. Estava distraído demais admirando-se no antigo uniforme que demorou a voltar os olhos esverdeados ao sonserino, para constatar que este também usava o uniforme. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua mente ficou completamente branca com a visão. Malfoy agora tinha pernas mais grossas, e as calças pareciam serem construídas em volta delas, realçando cada músculo. O suéter era igualmente apertado, exaltando o peitoral largo e os braços magros, mas definidos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das partidas que jogavam quando mais novos, da tensão de estar cara a cara com o garoto pálido, os rostos vermelhos de raiva, os olhos afiados em determinação. Desejava-o ali, lembrava-se, com igual fervor e talvez até mesmo mais que ganhar as partidas. Era quase como uma necessidade de consumir o oposto, de tê-lo.

Balançou a cabeça para despertar de seus pensamentos, e engoliu a saliva grossa para a garganta seca.

— Está pronto para ir?

— Com certeza.


	16. Capítulo 16

Haviam várias crianças sorridentes na quadra do orfanato. Todas elas carregavam vassouras e olhares admirados em direção a si. Era fantástico e assustador a forma como o admiravam, assim como uma enorme responsabilidade. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar com o que estava para fazer.

— Então, crianças, estão prontas para aprender a voar com um dos melhores apanhadores de todos os tempos? — A voz de Draco estava tão transformava que Harry quase não notou o desgosto em seu tom. Quase. Para o desespero do sonserino os menores começaram a gritar de empolgação, correndo em direção ao Potter. — Isso que eu chamo de empolgação… — Apesar do contexto, o tom não era animado.

— Coloquem as vassouras ao lado de seu corpo e estendam a palma, preparem-se para pegá-las. — Esperou por alguns segundos, observando-os fazer o sugerido. — Agora ordenem a vassoura a subir. — Fez exatamente o que instruiu, para que imitassem-no. — Vamos, Draco, você também! — Chamou a atenção do dono dos olhos acinzentados.

Por sua vez o mesmo não fizera mais do que resmungar algumas palavras e colocar-se em igual posição, frente a frente ao moreno mais velho.

— Suba! — Chamou a vassoura que nem sequer hesitou em lançar-se quase violentamente contra a mão enluvada. O mais impressionante fora o fato de que Draco nem sequer piscara na hora do impacto da madeira contra a palma. — Você realmente acha que eu preciso de aulas? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em afronta.

— Do jeito que vi você jogando todos esses anos, eu diria que sim. — Teve de morder a língua para refrear a risada, que se engasgou logo atrás dos lábios. — Vamos, eu tenho certeza de que posso te ensinar uma coisa ou duas. — Piscou em um meio sorriso.

Durante as aulas o assessor de imagem mostrou-se prestativo. Ajudou junto de Harry a ensinar os mais novos a equilibrarem-se em suas vassouras, a forma como inclinar e como segurar na madeira para evitar uma queda. No final do dia, todos os órfãos já eram capazes de voar ao redor da quadra.

— Isso me lembra muito da época em que Scorpius estava aprendendo a voar. — Havia um quê nostálgico em sua voz. A varinha encontrava-se em riste, levitando as vassouras em direção ao armário. Seus cabelos não estavam mais arrumados e gotas de suor espalhavam-se por sua testa alva. — Não tinha equilíbrio nenhum… — Riu de maneira quente, era adorável notar como Draco, de todas as pessoas, era um pai realmente carinhoso. — E agora está jogando no time, junto com seu filho. Todos os Potter tem o quadribol no sangue? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, numa mistura de curiosidade real e deboche.

— Ginevra convenceu Albus a jogar. Ele não queria. — Tinha embaixo do braço a caixa pesada com as bolas enfeitiçadas, que haviam usado naquele dia apenas para demonstração. — Mas acho que estar com Scorpius no time o faz continuar.

— Ele puxou o pai, então. Fazendo coisas que não quer fazer. — Riu baixo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, na esperança de ajeitar os fios em desalinho. 

— Eu faço exatamente o que quero fazer.

Talvez houvesse sido muito seco, pois logo o platinado fechava a porta do armário com certa agressividade, fazendo o barulho ecoar pela quadra vazia. Não demorou para que os olhos cor de lua buscassem os seus. Um sorriso pequeno moldava seus lábios, convencido como aqueles que trocavam na época de escola. Sorrisos nada amistosos.

— Você bebe muito mais do que deveria, passa quase vinte e quatro horas com a mesma expressão blasé em seu rosto, se coloca em situações arriscadas e tudo isso por conta de um complexo de herói do tamanho deste estádio. Por favor, me diga de novo onde você faz todas as suas vontades, ó Grandioso Potter, porque até agora eu só vi um homem coagido por sua própria história.

Estreitou os olhos, fechando a mão esquerda em punho. Queria socá-lo bem direto naquela cara de fuinha, mas conteve-se, prendendo os pés a grama.

— Você não me conhece! — Rosnou, começando a tirar as luvas. Precisava de algo para fazer com suas mãos. Algo que não fosse atravessar o rosto anguloso com seu punho. — Não faz ideia do que eu quero, do que eu preciso! — Quando deu-se conta estava gritando. Mesmo que Draco houvesse andado em sua direção, ainda estavam razoavelmente distantes, o que só transformava a situação em algo ainda mais ridículo.

— Então me diga o que você precisa! — Rebateu, estendendo os braços em questionamento. — Porque tenho certeza absoluta de que nem você sabe o que quer, as coisas que gosta! Sabe, eu estava certo quando mais novo, você não passa de um garoto que ama ser o centro das atenções, disposto a morrer miserável por isso!

O que ele precisava? Primeiramente cortar a distância entre os corpos e beijá-lo ali mesmo, uma vez mais. Relembrar o gosto mentolado e o cheiro de canela que Draco exalava. Depois poderia sumir e voltar apenas quando aprendesse a lidar com outros seres humanos. Ser um pai melhor, um amigo melhor, definitivamente um marido melhor. Precisava de muito.

— Isso vindo de você é realmente precioso. — Bateu palmas, talvez muito mais venenoso do que gostaria. — Preferiu se tornar comensal a contrariar a vontade dos pais, patético! — Deixou escapar, mordendo sua língua apenas quando era tarde demais.

— Ao menos eu fiz alguma coisa a respeito disso. — Pontuou, sério e baixo. — Você estava tão feliz ensinando as crianças a voar, e eu tenho certeza que gostava de ministrar seu clube subversivo também. — Apontou para ele, de maneira quase acusativa. — Você gosta de atenção, Potter. De ser admirado, mas pode conseguir tudo isso de forma menos danosa. — O esguio terminou de cruzar o campo, batendo em seu peitoral de maneira amistosa, como se não estivessem no meio de uma discussão. Era enervante. — Aprenda comigo, você não é seu passado.

— Vai ficar me dando lição de moral, ou me dar um exemplo prático disso? — Mudou de assunto, optando por algo mais leve. Precisava tirar sua cabeça da conversa pesada.

— O que você sugere, testa rachada? — Perguntou, sugestivo.

Deixou a caixa pesada cair no chão, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela para que pudesse desafivelar as amarras de couro e pegar o pequeno ponto dourado com sua direita. Não demorou muito para que as asas velozes estivessem batendo.

— Pegue o pomo uma vez na sua vida.

Antes mesmo que terminasse a frase o objeto dourado já estava voando, perdendo-se nas nuvens da noite sem estrelas. A quadra era um breu, mas nada impediu o homem dos cabelos negros a esticar sua mão, recebendo a vassoura logo em seguida. Correu um pouco antes de montar sobre ela, ganhando velocidade o suficiente para subir aos céus sem cerimônias.

Quando deu-se conta Draco estava logo atrás de si, esticando um de seus braços para agarrá-lo pelo tornozelo, puxando com força o suficiente para se impulsionar para frente, rindo. Desequilibrou um pouco, perdendo um pouco de altura.

— Você deveria ter discutido os termos dessa partida antes de soltar o pomo!

— Trapaceiro! — Berrou de volta, botando o peitoral rente a vassoura para ganhar mais agilidade.

O Malfoy passou por dentro das nuvens, desaparecendo rapidamente de seu campo de visão. Parou, flutuando, antes de localizar um pequeno ponto dourado e seguiu em direção a ele.

— Sonserino! — Corrigiu o outro de maneira triunfante.

Não demorou muito para que estivesse próximo do mais velho, quase colidindo com o mesmo antes do objeto mágico voasse para longe. Era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa naquela luz, ou melhor, a falta desta.

— Vá trocar os seus óculos, Potter! — Bradou o sonserino, mas aquelas provocações só alimentavam o sentimento competitivo do grifano.

Harry mergulhou, com o nariz de Draco na lateral da palha da vassoura do adversário, o vento era tão forte enquanto as vassouras ganhavam velocidade que os apanhadores sentiam a ponta do nariz fria e o som de um zunido em seus ouvidos.

Naquele momento o silêncio era inexorável. Estava focados demais no que jazia a sua frente para sequer insultarem-se. Seus nervos pareciam pegar fogo e seu coração, inquieto, remexia-se, subindo para a garganta. Podia sentir o maxilar travado e as coxas a apertarem a vassoura com força, já que quase descolava do objeto com a velocidade. Só deixou que isso acontecesse de fato no momento em que viu-se próximo o suficiente para investir, lançando o corpo na direção do pomo.

Foi o tempo de seus dedos rasparem contra a superfície gelada para sentir um corpo lançando-se ao seu, o empurrando com violência para que ele desequilibrasse uma vez mais.

— Está tentando me matar?! — Harry inquiriu, puto. Podia sentir a veia em seu pescoço saltar.

— Sempre tão dramático! — o Herdeiro estalou a língua, rindo de forma quase cruel. — Pensei que você sabia reagir perante adversidades. — Completou, o rondando de forma zombeteira.

Novamente o dourado fora avistado, entrando em uma nuvem não muito longe dali. Draco foi o primeiro a reagir, voando como uma maldita serpente alada em direção a seu objetivo, sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

— Sabe, desse ângulo você não mudou nada! — Alfinetou.

Apenas naquele momento ganhou a atenção do mais velho, que rapidamente virou a cabeça em sua direção. Os fios platinados moviam-se para todos os lugares, e os olhos prateados pareciam brilhar. Ele estava se divertindo, conseguia ver isso em cada músculo de seu rosto.

— Não diga besteiras, Potter! Não consegue ver? Claro que mudei, estou ganhando! — Gargalhou, voltando a focar sua atenção ao que realmente parecia importar. Não demorou muito, contudo, para que o Malfoy tivesse o pomo em suas mãos.

  
  
  


***

Quando chegou em casa já era tarde. Optou por usar a porta como um trouxa, simplesmente por não querer fazer barulho demais. Ainda assim, quando girou a chave de sua porta, a mulher o esperava do outro lado.

Ginevra tinha o mesmo olhar zangado e determinado de suas partidas, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Usava um roupão e pantufas rosas, além dos cabelos presos. As mãos cruzadas em frente aos seios.

— Onde você estava?! — Apesar de baixa, sua voz era áspera, hostil.

— Eu fiquei bêbado e acabei indo parar na casa do Malfoy. — Confessou sem delongas, coçando os cabelos da nuca.

— Harry, você não pode sumir assim! — O tom era educativo, condescendente. — Seus filhos estavam preocupados com você. Não sei se consegue se lembrar, mas temos três desses!

Instantaneamente sentiu-se culpado. Ela não estava falando mentiras, mas a forma que elas saíam por sua boca não eram nada simpáticas. Sempre com um quê depreciativo.

— Eu sei disso, lembro deles. — Insistiu.

— Eu falei que você não estava pronto, nem na primeira e muito menos na última vez! Você é incapaz de olhar para qualquer coisa além de olhar para seu próprio umbigo! — Apontou o dedo de unhas pintadas em sua direção, de forma acusatória. Seus olhos faiscavam, maiores do que eram normalmente. Estava irada.

— Eu tento, okay?! — Exasperou de volta, batendo as mãos contra o próprio peitoral. — Estou tentando! Não é que não os ame, ou não ligue… — Engoliu em seco, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem no canto de seus olhos, se sentia frustrante. — Eu estou tentando.

Por alguns minutos deixaram-se cair em silêncio quase sufocante. Usaram o tempo para encarar um ao outro, os olhos cerrados e nada amigáveis. Tinha a mão fechada em punho, e Ginevra já chorava.

— Só… Não faça de novo. — Deu por finalizada aquela conversa, o dando as costas e desaparecendo para o quarto.

Harry sabia que hoje ficaria no sofá.


	17. Capítulo 17

— Eu apenas sinto que estou fracassando miseravelmente em tudo o que faço. — Apertava os olhos já fechados, revisitando em sua cabeça a cena da briga daquela semana.

— Vamos analisar juntos mais uma vez, sim? — O psicólogo sugeriu.

— Não parece produtivo. — Rebateu, apertando os braços da cadeira entre os dedos. — Estou vivendo essa cena um milhão de vezes na minha cabeça.

— É necessário. — Insistiu o psicólogo. — Quem sabe voltamos na parte do dia em que estava voando? Você parecia feliz.

Harry engoliu em seco. Talvez aquele fosse um grande problema também.

— As crianças também, veja como você tem paciência com elas. — Tornou a elogiar o homem.

— Se eles fossem meus filhos eu realmente estaria feliz. — Confessou em meio a um suspiro triste.

— Ao menos você está buscando por ajuda, Harry. Isso já faz de você um pai muito melhor que a maioria. — Tentou confortá-lo.

Infelizmente ele não gostava de palavras vazias.

***

No trabalho tudo era terrivelmente maçante. Havia conversado com Ronald a respeito de sua visita ao clube junto de Draco. Felizmente o amigo não gastou seu tempo tentando convencê-lo de que havia tido uma péssima ideia. Já haviam passado por maus bocados juntos, não seria naquele momento em que o Weasley criaria uma consciência — ou senso de preservação.

Depois de ouvir tudo aquilo o outro grifano desapareceu para sua sala, dizendo que tinha coisas para investigar e que muito provavelmente voltaria com algum resultado, deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos — e papelada.

Parou para analisar as fichas dos sequestros, procurando detalhes mínimos através de fotos, ou na configuração das partes da menina morta. Era tudo muito pesado e nefasto, mas apesar da sensação de peito esmagado, precisava continuar com sua investigação.

— Pode me dar um prêmio! — Ronald praticamente gritou dando um tapa nas costas de Harry, entrando na sala em pura euforia — Eu consegui os nomes de quem alugou as salas privadas do clube nos últimos meses.

Ele estendeu uma papelada para o moreno que pegou e começou a passar os olhos esverdeados pelas páginas. Vários nomes já estavam grifados, haviam 3 deles que se repetiam nas épocas dos raptos.

—Rony, isso foi brilhante! — Elogiou o amigo com os sorrisos vitorioso nos lábios.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu, exibido, o ruivo.

Os nomes eram Oscar Lancaster, Thobias Sorbourne e Charlie Stacks.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... — Começou o Eleito, com ironia — Todos ex apoiadores de Voldemort?

— Xeque mate.

— Falta descobrir o que eles estavam leiloando nas salas privada.

— Que tal fazermos uma visita? Quem vai ser o policial bom e o policial mau?

— Estamos falando de crianças, não tem como ser bom.

Com isso dito, saíram do Ministério em direção a cada de um dos nominados.

O interessante de sair em missões acompanhado de Ronald Weasley é que havia o visto crescer de um garoto potencialmente covarde para um homem com sangue nos olhos. Raramente o Ministério os deixava participar de casos juntos, visto que Harry tinha uma tendência grande a deixar o melhor amigo resolver as coisas do seu jeito — que, por acaso, não era o mais politicamente correto. Por conta disso dono das inúmeras sardas era sempre pareado com algum sonserino que prezava demais por sua própria reputação, alguém com mais controle e calma.

A verdade era que, apesar de seu sangue parcialmente sonserino, Harry não conseguia dar uma foda para a agressividade do cunhado. De forma que, no momento em que Ronald passou pela porta do trabalho de Thobias Sorbourne sem nem ao menos bater na porta, o moreno não ficou surpreso. E muito menos quando as mãos grandes de Rony porraram a mesa alheia, praticamente grudando a foto do sujeito na mesa de madeira.

— Vocês nã- — O castanho engoliu em seco, perdendo a cor gradativamente conforme olhava a foto.

— Leilões clandestinos, hm? — Harry interpôs, a voz vazia de sentimentos. Encontrava-se escorado na parede, os braços cruzados. — Me diga, Rony, o que a palavra clandestino te lembra?

— Contra a lei, Harry. — O amigo replicou, tinha um sorriso quase psicótico em seus lábios. — Eu gostaria de saber o que um cidadão de bem, que trabalha em uma empresa como esta, fornecendo cidadãos bruxos…

— Com vassouras. — Sorbourne sussurrou, um dedo em riste, como se pedisse autorização para falar.

— Isso mesmo, vassouras. — Ronald continuou. — Me diga, Thobias, o que um homem como você faz em um clube como aquele?

— E-eu…

— Vou te salvar tempo, Thobias. — O dono dos óculos redondos interrompeu. — Nós sabemos que você estava em um clube que funciona como uma espécie de seita, e nós sabemos também que você estava em um leilão ilegal. Será mesmo que você quer mentir na cara dura para nós? Quer dizer, o Eleito te fez uma pergunta, e você vai mentir pra ele?

— Estamos falando de crianças desaparecidas, Sorbourne, você quer seu nome envolvido com esse tipo de escândalo? — Ron logo completou. — Imagine nas manchetes… Nossa! — Assoviou. — Isso certamente vai trazer negócios.

Podia jurar vê-lo tremendo. Talvez, se estivesse de pé, houvesse caído no chão.

— Vocês juram que não vão me envolver no meio disso… — Gesticulou, apontando para um canto qualquer, para uma pilha de lixo imaginário.

— Depende do que você nos der. — Quem barganhou foi o ruivo.

Por alguns segundos o castanho parece pensar, as pernas trêmulas e rosto lívido. Engoliu em seco uma vez mais, passando a língua por seus lábios crespados.

— Okay, okay! — Ergueu as mãos, se rendendo. — Tomem isso aqui! — Levou uma das mãos ao bolso, largando uma espécie de cartão em forma de serpente sobre a mesa. Ele se movia como uma, agitada e furiosa. — É a senha para uma das salas de leilão que vai ser sediado na semana que vem.

Finalmente o amigo transformou o sorriso macabro em algo muito mais ameno e satisfeito. Sem medo algum o maior pegou o cartão e o enfiou no bolso.

— Perfeito! — Riu. — Muito obrigado pela sua participação, Sorbourne. O Ministério não vai esquecer. — Piscou, animado.


	18. Capítulo 18

Depois do dia razoavelmente estressante Ronald o convencera a ir beber consigo. Aquilo o lembrava dos tempos quando era mais novo e despreocupado, onde suas maiores preocupações eram os exames próximos. Cedeu sem enrolar muito, o que era uma novidade agradável para seu amigo - que fez questão de comentar durante todo o percurso.

— Eu deveria te fotografar fora seu ambiente natural. — Debochou o ruivo entre risadas.

O clima era ameno, o que possibilitava aos dois uma caminhada tranquila ao pequeno pub próximo ao Ministério. Tratava-se de um estabelecimento pequeno, quase claustrofóbico. Todo ele era confeccionado com madeira, e apenas uma janela havia sido posta, esta, mesmo que grande, era coberta por uma cortina pesada. Harry sempre havia achado aquele clima quase criminoso, como se tivessem muito o que esconder, mas fazendo uma reflexão de todos os Aurores e oficiais importantes que iam ali para beber, talvez aquela ideia não fosse de todo ruim.

— Cale a boca, Ronald! Eu tenho saído. — Protestou em um estalo de língua. Aquela afirmação não era bem verdade, mas também não se tratava de uma completa mentira. Estava se fazendo presentes em eventos políticos e pessoais com mais frequência, mas isso ainda não significava que esta era satisfatória. -—Sou bastante social, se quer saber.

O amigo explodiu em uma gargalhada, batendo a mão espalmada contra a mesa de madeira, fazendo o som reverberar por todo local. O ruivo sempre havia tido membros maiores que o tronco, o que o fazia um homem deveras desajeitado. Se antes Rony já era um bruxo estrondoso, agora que havia ganhado corpo só ficara pior.

— Você não deveria mentir assim, Harry. É o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, tem de dar um exemplo.

Iria xingá-lo, mas perdeu as palavras no momento em que Draco passou pela porta. Estava de mãos dadas com Goldenstain, os olhos prateados direcionados a seu acompanhante e um sorriso interessado no rosto. Eles pareciam interessados, como se o simples gesto de olhar para o rosto um do outro fosse magnético. O suficiente para que o mundo a volta deles ficasse desfocado.

Por que estava prestando tanta atenção?

Voltou-se novamente ao cunhado, os olhos claros contra os seus, e então chamou a garçonete, para que ela lhe trouxesse uma dose de absinto.

— Ei, aquele é o Draco, não é? — O melhor amigo observou, o cenho franzido enquanto ele espremia os olhos na direção dos recém chegados. — Draco! — Chamou, erguendo uma das mãos. — Sentem aqui, ei!

— Não faça isso! — Insistiu, abaixando o corpo a ponto do peitoral roçar contra a mesa de madeira. A mão o segurava pelo pulso, o forçando a copiar seu maneirismo. - Eles estão em um encontro. — Explicou entredentes. — Não vamos atrapalhar...

—Não seja bobo! — Ron puxou a mão de volta, tornando a erguê-la. — Draco! Aqui!

Talvez matar Ronald lentamente não fosse o suficiente para o que sentia agora.

Não demorou muito para que o platinado arrastasse seu par em direção a mesa dos dois. O sorriso em seus lábios diminuiu, mas permanecia ali: discreto e torto. Apenas um desenho fino e rosado em seu rosto oval e pálido.

— Potter. — Cumprimentou o mais novo amigo. — Há alguma ocasião especial da qual não estou ciente para que você esteja fora da toca? — Alfinetou.

— Engraçaralho pra cadinho você, ein. — Retrucou no momento em que seu drink estava chegando, junto da cerveja amanteigada do amigo. Sem nem ao menos hesitar levou o shot aos lábios, despejando o líquido mentolado de uma vez por sua garganta. — Alguma ocasião especial para que você esteja fora da sua?

— Você deveria saber que adultos funcionais não vivem em cavernas, Potter. — Piscou de maneira divertida em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia seu rosto ferver. Malfoy conseguia o tirar do sério. — Eu e Theodore estamos completando seis meses de...

— Namoro. — Interpôs o próprio, por falta de palavras do Herdeiro. — Seis meses de namoro.

Por sua vez, o dono dos olhos esverdeados não havia visto o tempo passar. Já convivia com o mais alto há tanto tempo? Tudo parecia acontecer muito rápido, ainda mais quando a mercê daquela terrível investigação.

— Agora se vocês nos dão licença, cavalheiros, vamos beber sozinhos. — O esguio acenou com a cabeça antes de sair, em um gesto simpático.

— Não disse que eles queriam ter privacidade? — Resmungou o moreno, os olhos fixos na madeira gasta da mesa.

— Não custava tentar. — O sardento deu de ombros, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

Depois daquilo Harry se limitou a seguir bebendo absinto e lançando olhares discretos em direção a mesa dos fundos, onde o casal trocava carícias e, aparentemente, palavras carinhosas. Não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo o incomodar tanto, ou melhor, como havia permitido que aquele sentimento crescesse o suficiente para se sentir enciumado com uma bobagem daquelas. Era casado, e só porque o matrimônio não estava dos melhores, não significava que ele deveria ficar nutrindo sentimentos vazios por alguém que ele tinha certeza não corresponder da mesma forma. Ainda assim, a ideia de estar apaixonado por Draco era tanto aterrorizante, quanto excitante. Jamais havia se imaginado com homens, mas aquele sentimento o abria novas possibilidades e experiências diversificadas. Algo que Ginevra jamais a poderia dar.

Quando mais novo chegara a se questionar, a manifestar a vontade de explorar a fluidez de sua sexualidade, mas aquelas eram ideias que sempre ficavam em segundo plano quando colocadas na perspectiva de sua realidade. Tinha outras preocupações para além de fantasias com garotos suados em seus uniformes de quadribol. Draco suado em seu uniforme de quadribol, mais especificamente.

A curiosidade a respeito do sonserino sempre havia existido, o que era uma verdadeira excruciante, dolorosa de se admitir. O ódio, em algum momento, havia convertido-se para tesão e a obsessão se transformara em algo muito mais do que investigativo. A ideia, contudo, havia sido escondida em algum canto escuro de seu subconsciente até emergir daquela forma violenta.

Quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais permitia-se uma nova dose. Já havia feito o suficiente por aquele dia, beber certamente não o iria atrapalhar. Gina mesmo não estava em casa, levando as crianças para a T'oca para ver os primos. Tinha tempo para se aventurar.

—Eu estou saindo com uma mulher... — Ronald colocou depois da sua sexta caneca de cerveja. — Acho que gosto dela.

De esguelha ainda tinha visão dos dedos ossudos de Draco a agarrar o antebraço de Goldenstain, que por sua vez o acarinhava os cabelos cor de trigo.

— Isso é ótimo, Ron... — Foi capaz de balbuciar, incapaz de focar os olhos nos cabelos cor de fogo. A bebida não ajudava, a mente já encontrava-se completamente embaçada. Era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa com perfeição, as ações ficavam sempre inacabadas. Tipo aquela frase. Harry tinha certeza de que havia de dizer qualquer outra coisa para completar o pensamento, mas dos lábios não saía nada.

— Não é louco?! Estamos quase todos encaminhados. — Cantarolou alegremente o goleiro grifano. — Você e Gina, Neville e Luna, eu e Pansy...

Naquele momento quase cuspiu o líquido ardente. Ele parou na metade de sua garganta, queimando o percurso antes de descer arranhando seu estômago. Não fora uma sensação agradável, mas nada naquele momento estava sendo.

— Pansy?! — Questionou ainda incrédulo. — De todas as pessoas...

— Ei! — Weasley reprimendou. — Ela não é tão ruim, cara...

— Nós estamos falando da garota que tentou me entregar para Voldemort! — Exclamou, gesticulando de maneira fervorosa. — Ela é estranha, para dizer o mínimo.

— Ameaçadora é a palavra que está procurando. — Seu tom parecia orgulhoso, e o sorriso nos lábios indicava algo muito similar. A bem da verdade, ambos já estavam entregues ao álcool. — Além do mais, isso foi há anos atrás. Draco era um lixo de ser humano e nem por isso o impedimos de sentar na mesma mesa que a gente.

— Eu tentei. — Retrucou.

— Você e ele são amigos! — Riu. — Se você consegue aceitar a Draco, certamente pode fazer um esforço para Pansy.

Era verdade. Sua relação com o Malfoy estava certamente mais amigável, estava visível a todos.

— Suponho que sim... — Confirmou a contragosto.

Ficaram mais boas duas horas bebendo antes que o dono dos óculos arredondados finalmente sentisse sua bexiga apertar. Incomodado, se ergueu escorando-se na mesa, aos risos quase descontrolados de Ronald ao fundo. O companheiro de casa estava vermelho por conta da cerveja, os olhos pequenos e capacidade retardada de movimentação. Definitivamente estava pior, com a cabeça em um nó e os sentidos deixando a desejar.

Andou aos tropeços até o banheiro apenas para encontrar Draco a se encarar no espelho, lavando as mãos.

— Quando vai aprender a beber com moderação, Harry? — Seu tom era enfadado, mas o mais baixo não conseguia pensar muito naquilo, visto que toda vez que o sonserino o chamava pelo nome ficava terrivelmente desconcertado.

— Uh, mau humorado... — Retorquiu entre gargalhadas leves. — Encontro ruim?

— Não é da sua conta. — Cortou, terminando de enxaguar os dedos.

Harry por sua vez sumiu para dentro da cabine, fazendo estardalhaço em sua tentativa de fechar a porta, que se escancarara alguns segundos depois, dando visão de seu tronco torto, tentando equilibrar o corpo pesado do moreno.

— Não faço ideia do que o Goldenstain fez, mas ele está errado. — Arriscou dizer, espalmando uma das mãos contra o azulejo do banheiro.

Colocou o membro para dentro da cueca, deparando-se com Malfoy escorado no mezanino do banheiro. Ambas as mãos agarravam-se ao mármore da pia. Os cabelos, dessa vez, estavam sem o gel, de forma que fios aloirados caiam por sobre os olhos cor da lua. Não havia um sorriso nos lábios finos, mas uma linha reta que combinava com os orbes pontiagudos a o encarar.

— Ele quer morar comigo.

Deixou que o silêncio os engolisse. Estava processando a informação da melhor forma que podia, mesmo que esta não tivesse nada a ver consigo.

—Parabéns. — Finalmente se pronunciou.

— Eu não... — A voz sumiu a medida que os olhos se encontravam. Draco pigarreou, balançando a cabeça. - Esse não era meu objetivo quando começamos a namorar.

— Quem cria objetivos ao namorar com alguém? — Riu, por falta do que dizer.

— Você sabia, não sabia? — Questionou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas claras. — Que Ginevra era o amor da sua vida quando começaram a namorar, digo.

Aquela era o tipo de pergunta covarde que Harry nunca sabia como responder. Se antes usava a guerra como desculpa para não pensar a respeito do relacionamento e simplesmente se deixar levar, agora as coisas pareciam definitivamente mais confusas.

— E você não sente isso com Theodore? — Não respondeu, porque sabia que nada de bom sairia por seus lábios dormentes aquela hora da noite.

— Tinha planos diferentes de com quem passar a minha vida. — Deu de ombros. — A vida é esquisita, não?

— Muito. — Nisso ele podia concordar. — Você vai aceitar?

— Acho que não. — Dessa vez ele finalmente sorriu, um sorriso triste. — Theo merece alguém o corresponda cem porcento.

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, suas palavras continuaram a ecoar por sua cabeça.


	19. Capítulo 19

Ainda ficou mais umas boas horas no bar depois que Draco e seu namorado foram embora. Rony fizera questão de contar a respeito de como, porquê, onde e em que circunstâncias ele e Pansy viraram um casal. Estava feliz por ele, mesmo que não concordasse com a escolha de seu par. A morena parecia despertar em seu amigo um lado que jamais havia visto, e o estava dando uma liberdade que Hermione jamais sonhara em dar.

De certa forma, sempre soube que o relacionamento dos melhores amigos estava fadado ao fracasso. O ruivo era impulsivo demais, enquanto a nascida trouxa parecia calcular a própria vida nos mais minúsculos detalhes, de forma que não fora nada assustador no momento em que ela começara a fazer isso com a vida do Weasley. Ron ainda aguentou muito mais do que era esperado dele, mas estavam destinados ao divórcio.

Uma coisa irrefutável era que Rony amava mulheres fortes e independentes, e ficava radiante com o fato de que o sardento encontrara uma que combinasse exatamente com sua personalidade — que também não era das mais fáceis.

— O flat não fica muito longe. — Bêbado, Ronald apontava para a saída, muito embora estivesse parado no lugar. Ou melhor, pernas paradas no mesmo lugar e tronco a mover-se para todos os lados. — É melhor do que deixar você aparatar... — Soluçou. — Sozinho. — Gargalhou sem motivo algum. — E Neville não está, ele foi dormir na Luna. Você fica com a cama dele.

Por alguns segundos pensou em refutar a ideia, mas não conseguia manter o equilíbrio de seu próprio corpo. Ginevra certamente não se incomodaria em tê-lo dormindo com seu irmão, de forma que fazia da ideia de Ronald a mais responsável.

— Certo, certo… — Dispensou os argumentos com um gesto de mãos, os olhos fechando-se sozinhos.

Andaram escorando um no outro. Os braços grandes de Ron serviam perfeitamente para que não caíssem, empurrando paredes e roçando-se por elas. Harry, por sua vez, tinha mais firmeza nas pernas, ditando a velocidade dos passos e o sacolejar dos corpos. Eram uma boa equipe, como foram há alguns anos atrás.

Naquela velocidade peculiar chegaram a porta do flat. Ronald, com dificuldade, demorou a enfiar ambas as mãos nos bolsos, errando de alvo ao menos duas vezes antes de se afundar no jeans e trazer a chave em uma das mãos. 

O sardento apoiou a testa contra a madeira e quase imediatamente algo se mexeu do lado de dentro, como livros caindo de algum lugar. O amigo riu, fitando-o brevemente antes de fazer uma careta.

— Blaise deve ter alguma convidada. — Piscou matreiro.

— E lá vamos nós atrapalhar…

Potter riu, ouvindo um baque surdo contra a parede. _Ao menos alguém está transando_ , pensou, empurrando o amigo a fim de fazê-lo ir mais rápido. Por mais que não quisesse atrapalhar Zabini em sua aventura, também precisava dormir.

— Assim você vai me deixar louco…

Ouviram do lado de fora. A mão do cunhado já envolvia a maçaneta dourada. Além das palavras, também foram capazes de perceber a risada feminina do outro lado.

Quando abriram a porta, contudo, a cena deixou de ser engraçada. A primeira resposta viera de Ronald, que virou-se quase de pronto em direção a Harry. Tinha ambas as mãos levantadas e olhos arregalados em um quase pavor. Estava mais branco do que o de costume. Soube que algo estava errado naquele momento, mas passou pelo amigo, ainda em estado de confusão, para contemplar a cena que jazia diante de seus olhos.

Blaise já não tinha mais a camisa. Agora seus olhos o fitavam fixamente em incredulidade, mas antes pareciam estar focados na amante à sua frente. Contra a parede e com as coxas envolvendo os quadris do sonserino, Ginevra se encontrava. Tinha as unhas enterradas na nuca do negro, mas agora a boca estava aberta, com uma expressão que mimicava o horror. Ela também já encontrava-se desprovida de blusa, apenas com o sutiã vermelho rendado a envolver suas costelas e abraçar seus seios.

A primeira sensação que varreu seu corpo foi a de raiva. _Como ela ousava?_ A segunda foi uma terrível decepção em si mesmo. _Como não havia percebido?_ _Ou deixado chegar naquele nível?!_ E depois a culpa, pois fantasiava constantemente com Malfoy naquele ponto. _Será que poderia mesmo julgar?_

A esposa desmontou de Zabini o mais rápido que conseguiu, seguindo em sua direção e sendo impedido de abraçá-lo por seu amigo, que parecia deveras transtornado. Por sua vez, a cabeça ainda se encontrava terrivelmente leve, e a boca dormente. Não conseguia organizar falas coesas, sequer ouvir o que era direcionado para si. Sentia-se quente por inteiro, como se uma enxurrada de ódio o tomasse.

— Harry! — Gina o chamou, agarrando seu braço com as unhas, o forçando a se aproximar. — Harry, por favor!

Balançou a cabeça, como se despertando do transe, e focou os olhos esverdeados nos castanhos da mulher.

— _Por favor?_ — Cuspiu, incrédulo. — Você está de sacanagem comigo?! — Falou uma oitava mais alto. — Todo esse tempo falando para eu fazer mais, me esforçar em nome do nosso casamento, _e dormindo com Zabini?_!

— Não aja como se não soubesse que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde! — A dona dos cabelos de fogo se irritou, respondendo-o igualmente alto. — Você não é mais o mesmo, Harry!

— Você não é a mesma, Ginevra. As pessoas mudam, mas nós fizemos um voto de que nos dedicaríamos a isso para sempre. — Pontuou mais baixo, a expressão revirada em nojo.

— Não ouse dizer que você está se dedicando a algo. — Riu a esposa de maneira debochada. — Tudo o que faz é beber, ficar horas no trabalho e desaparecer sem aviso. Se não fosse Draco eu não sei… — Se calou por alguns segundos. — Eu não sei se estaríamos juntos por tanto tempo.

E foi aí que o Potter começou a rir. Não sabia se por conta de desespero ou simples embasbacamento. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em direção a ela, refletindo um pouco a respeito dos acontecimentos. _Ele sabia_ , pensou. Desde que havia começado a trabalhar sua imagem o Malfoy sabia. Não apenas isso, como estava secretamente tentando manter aquele casamento, simplesmente pela preservação de sua imagem.

— Você contou a ele? — Perguntou, muito mais interessado naquilo do que na hipocrisia da Weasley. — Você contou a seu amigo que estava me traindo e deixou que ele lidasse com nosso casamento?

— E-eu… — Engasgou, os olhos perdidos. — Ele pediu para que eu não o deixasse e disse que nos ajudaria… Que seríamos nós uma vez mais. — Engoliu em seco, a face completamente desolada. — E estava dando certo, eu juro!

— _Muito certo._ — Foi tudo o que disse antes de aparatar.

***

— Harry o que vo-

O murro o acertou alguns segundos depois das palavras saírem por sua boca. O grifano não estava nada interessado em ouvi-lo. Com o impacto o platinado deu dois bons passos para trás, dando espaço para que Potter adentrasse o local, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Quando você começou a achar que brincar com minha vida seria divertido?! — Rosnou. — Ou melhor, quando descobriu que minha esposa estava me traindo e resolveu se abster?

Por alguns segundos o esguio permaneceu ali, parado em meio a sua própria sala, uma das mãos por sobre o nariz aquilino, impedindo o sangue de vazar. Foi capaz de ver sua expressão transmutar de surpreso, para triste e então indignado. Os lábios finos traçaram um U antes de abrir e fechar, acompanhado pelo indicador, que apontava para si.

— Eu estava fazendo o que era melhor para sua reputação e, honestamente, seu casamento! — Defendeu-se. As palavras chegavam como chicotes espinhentos, açoitando sua pele a ponto de a fazer queimar. — Você estava bêbado o tempo inteiro, tão absorto em sua própria existência miserável para notar as pessoas se afastando de você. — Ele não esperou um segundo de silêncio para continuar: — Vamos, admita!

— Isso não te dá o direito de decidir que ficaremos juntos. — Retrucou, claramente machucado.

No fundo sabia. Toda aquela negligência e frustração por parte da esposa deveria dar em algum lugar. Era sua culpa, por andar tão emocionalmente distante.

— Você não a deixaria nem mesmo se ela quisesse. — As palavras que seguiram do Herdeiro vieram com um sentimento que o moreno não conseguiu identificar. Ele não parecia feliz.

— Você deveria ter perguntado mesmo assim! — Explodiu. — Estou cansado das pessoas acharem que sabem o que é o melhor pra mim! — Foi se aproximando, as mãos fechadas em punho e uma veia a saltar de seu pescoço.

— Então me diga! — Afrontou. — Me diga o que acha que é melhor pra você.


	20. Capítulo 20

Sem nem ao menos pensar suas mãos o agarraram pela nuca, trazendo o corpo ao seu até que estivessem colados, o possibilitando sentir toda a extensão magra de seu tronco, e as pernas entrelaçadas as suas. A boca automaticamente grudou-se na dele, num calor misturado de álcool e desespero.

Para sua surpresa, Draco não o refutara, muito pelo contrário, a língua crespa do mais alto veio de encontro a sua de maneira inquisitiva. Roçando-se a dele de forma violenta ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos longos enterravam-se em seus fios negros.

Malfoy tinha gosto de menta e canela. Um que espalhava-se por toda sua boca e fazia seus lábios formigarem. Mais inebriante que absinto, aquilo era tortura. Um início de vício, ele sabia.

— Eu estou cansado… — O platinado começou a resmungar, seus lábios grudados aos dele de maneira ferrenha. — De ver você se matando naquele emprego, fingindo ser feliz. — As poucas unhas de Harry grudaram-se na carne do sonserino, o arranhando. — Potter. — A última frase fora um alerta rouco, sugestivo.

— Você não é o meu chefe. Não é o meu dono. Você não tem controle sobre a minha vida. — Retrucou, mordendo o lábio inferior alheio, ao mesmo tempo em que dava passos para trás, guiado pelo Herdeiro.

Apesar de perder-se no movimento das línguas, naquela dança arrastada, as mãos de Draco desciam de seus cabelos para seus ombros, deslizando por seus braços e então seu tronco, até se prenderem em sua cintura, o empurrando contra ele o suficiente para que sentisse seu membro rijo. Aquela ideia era surreal. Se alguém dissesse ao Harry do passado que ele ficaria quente apenas de sentir a ereção pungente de Malfoy, ele provavelmente não acreditaria. Ainda assim estava ali, entregue e ofegante, botando para dentro a respiração rarefeita do outro, absorvendo o gosto de menta, aspirando a canela.

O queria mais do que antecipava. Tinha medo daquilo.

A mão habilidosa começou a subir o tecido da blusa alheia. No descolar dos corpos o esguio aproveitou para dar passos para trás, o guiando até que o corpo pendesse em direção ao sofá. O levou junto, apertando os dedos em nós na blusa alheia e o forçando para baixo.

Os quadris rapidamente buscaram espaço entre as pernas do dono dos olhos verdes, e as mãos trataram de lhe alcançar o zíper. Uma delas, ao menos, visto que a outra lhe arranhava o peito, subindo e descendo com as poucas unhas até alcançar seu mamilo rosado. Rodeou a digital de seu polegar ali. O simples gesto parecia incendiário, fazendo o corpo inteiro responder.

— Mas eu quero ser. — Murmurou Malfoy, enterrando o rosto no vão de seu pescoço para escorregar com a língua quente pela área sensível.

— Você tem namorado. — Retrucou com dificuldade. Parecia não ter mais controle de suas palavras, trocando-as muitas vezes por gemidos. Automaticamente levou as mãos ao traseiro do loiro, apertando-o com força, ao mesmo tempo em que movia a cintura, friccionando os membros e o dando espaço para empurrar sua calça para baixo.

— Sim. — Confirmou o sonserino, sugando a pele do pescoço alheio com força. — Você apareceu aqui do mesmo jeito.

Os lábios quentes foram descendo, espalhando beijos no queixo, e então em sua traqueia, para depois a língua percorrer o peitoral. Os dentes em seu mamilo vieram logo depois, sugando-o de maneira lenta antes de continuar seu percurso. O estava deixando guiar, entregava-se como há muito não fazia para qualquer coisa em sua vida. Estar com ele era como estar vivo.

— Apareci. — Constatou antes de entrelaçar as pernas nas dele, forçando o corpo para que pudesse mudar de posição. Logo estava sobre o Malfoy, as coxas envolvendo seus quadris pontudos e as mãos contra o peitoral arfante do antigo apanhador rival. — Você está muito vestido.

Draco ergueu o tronco à medida que ia se livrando da própria blusa, a lançando na mesma direção que a calça do grifano havia ido parar há alguns segundos atrás, porém antes que o platinado desse atenção ao zíper, foi a vez do dono dos óculos arredondados escorregar para fora do sofá, se colocando entre as pernas do mais velho.

Empurrou a calça para baixo, levando consigo a cueca verde que o homem usava. Por alguns segundos apenas se prostrou de joelhos perante as pernas, agora desnudas, e espaçadas do outro. Em sua mente passavam um milhão de coisas, muitas delas conectadas a suas inseguranças. Fazia tempo que Ginevra e ele não passavam de posições banais e sexo morno. Draco não era nada disso.

O homem ali, sentado no sofá, era o oposto de tudo o que havia conhecido. O esguio sempre havia dado um jeito de o enervar, mexer consigo até o levar a loucura. Na escola, quando novos, se viu mais de uma vez obcecado no que o platinado fazia ou deixava de fazer. Ele parecia um anjo caído, com um rosto de ângulos perigosos, que o levaria a loucura.

Queria ter tempo de pensar na melhor forma de colocá-lo entre os lábios, visto que era sua primeira vez. Contudo, não teve muito tempo para ponderar, pois alguns segundos depois uma das mãos do sonserino agarrava-se de forma bruta nos fios escuros, o empurrando para frente. Foi capaz de sentir as lágrimas começarem a se acumular no canto dos olhos e o ar faltar por alguns instantes, mas fez o máximo para se estabilizar, começando a aproveitar o membro quente em sua boca, a forma como ele se encaixava dentro dela.

Não demorou muito para que iniciasse movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo-o deslizar por entre meus lábios que, por vezes, beijava e sugava sua glande com gana. Fitava-o sempre a fim de saber se estava fazendo certo, e a cada expressão de prazer, cada gemido, Harry tentava com mais afinco. A mão antes em sua coxa locomovia-se a suas bolas, brincando com as mesmas, acompanhadas sempre pela língua, que rodava e brincava com toda aquela extensão pulsante dentro de sua boca.

Já mais confiante, aproveitou a posição para colocar uma de suas pernas sobre seu ombro. Daquele jeito, conseguia ter uma vista não apenas do caralho rígido do outro, como também de sua entrada rosada. O polegar circulava a área sensível do platinado, tentando fazê-lo relaxar antes que pudesse, lentamente, enfiar o indicador dentro dele. Primeiro apenas a digital, enquanto simultaneamente deslizava a boca inteira pela região dura, engolindo-a com gosto, e então o penetrando por inteiro, quando já começava a sugar seu pau, subindo e descendo. Estabelecendo um ritmo similar ao que fazia com seu dedo, sentindo seu interior fervente.

Já não era mais dono de si naquele momento. Estava em uma realidade completamente diferente, uma em que não existiam problemas, divórcio ou namorados alheios. Não conseguia dar uma foda para os riscos implícitos ali, e o próprio cacete, que pulsava entre suas pernas, não parecia ligar para aquele fato também.

O Malfoy fazia valer a pena. A expressão em seu rosto fazia valer a pena. Tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios finos espaçados e uma das mãos a apertar seu ombro desnudo, o arranhando levemente. Parecia em outro mundo, e era ele o responsável por isso.

— Harry… — Gemeu de forma sôfrega, um som que ele jamais o havia visto fazer. — Agora.

Pegando o membro pulsante com uma de suas mãos, o Eleito buscou a entrada do mais velho, esfregando a cabeça de seu cacete ali, misturando sua pré-porra com a saliva quente que escorria para a área. Uma das mãos foi parar no estofado para que tivesse o devido suporte, finalmente se inclinando, para grudar os peitorais desnudos.

Com apenas um movimento de quadril, Harry o preencheu por inteiro. Um gemido rasgou sua garganta "tão fodidamente apertado", disse de forma arrastada, em uma só respiração. Lambeu a lateral do rosto dele, recuando com os quadris e então soltando uma risada nasalada antes de voltar uma vez mais, abrindo espaço.

Nunca se sentira tão livre.

Draco correspondia sempre na mesma intensidade. Rebolava toda vez em que entrava em si, e mais de uma vez erguera o corpo para o morder seu ombro, ou o pescoço. Falava obscenidades que faziam o cérebro apagar qualquer traço de lembrança, até que não restasse nada senão aqueles dois corpos, de peles suadas e respiração arfante.

Deixou a cabeça pender próxima a dele. A boca quente do Malfoy contra seu lóbulo, roçando-se no mesmo ritmo em que suas estocadas vinham.

— Eu quero ver você esporrar dentro de mim... — Segredou. — Quero que se lembre de mim aqui. Me fodendo, me fazendo seu.

Naquele momento só conseguia pensar em como ele era gostoso e como queria fodê-lo ainda mais. A testa já acumulava gotículas de suor e o rosto do outro, sempre pálido, estava ganhando uma cor especialmente avermelhada.

Toda vez que o penetrava, girava o membro dentro dele, arrastando a cabeça sensível de seu cacete nas paredes do sonserino. O membro pulsava, buscando espaço, pronto para explodir. Sabia que não ia aguentar muito depois disso

Potter enterrou o rosto no vão do pescoço do esguio, mordendo seu ombro com força e sem medo. Sabia que deixaria uma marca, mas aquilo não era importante agora — não mesmo. Só conseguia perceber a forma como seu estômago se encontrava gelado, o peito apertado e fervente e o seu caralho pulsava, latejando ao mesmo tempo em que esporrava dentro dele, o preenchendo inteiro. Nem sequer assim o platinado parou, movendo os quadris, fazendo com que sua porra transbordasse para fora.

Deixou o corpo pender sobre de Draco, começando a esfriar por conta do cansaço. Agora, que a adrenalina começava a abandonar seu corpo, conseguia refletir a respeito das coisas com clareza. O ressentimento e a raiva que sentia do Malfoy começava a voltar na mesma intensidade que a urgência que exigia o fim de seu casamento.

— Você não pode me controlar através do sexo, sabia… — Murmurou, meio incerto das palavras que saíam por sua boca. Por dentro, tinha certeza de que algo estava terrivelmente errado com aquela sentença, mas não pareceu ligar.

Viu as reações do Herdeiro todas as câmera lenta. Primeiro o crespar de lábios, e então o arquear incrédulo de sobrancelhas, para os olhos de lua arregalados em fúria, com os braços a o empurrar para longe. Não resistiu, apenas aceitou.

— Com licença? — Perguntou em desafio. — Você foi a pessoa que passou pela minha porta e tirou a minha roupa! — Protestou.

— Eu vim para te dar o murro, que você recebeu justamente por tentar controlar minha vida! — Abaixou para buscar sua calça e camisa, começando a vesti-los de maneira desajeitada.

— Aquilo foi uma decisão completamente profissional! — Retrucou, uma oitava mais alta.

Harry não queria nem entrar no mérito do absurdo da frase dita, que dava a entender que sua vida estava à disposição para que o Malfoy fizesse o que quiser dela, desde que isso fosse de alguma vantagem para sua vida profissional — a qual ele, aliás, não aprovava.

— Não olhe para mim e diga que você não toma todas as decisões pensando no futuro da sua carreira. — Aquilo definitivamente estava saindo do controle.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, vermelho e puto. Tinha as mãos fechadas em punho e o nariz pontudo erguido com o sangue seco ali, o deixando com uma expressão esnobe em sua face.

— Inacreditável. — Foi o que conseguiu articular. — Saia da minha casa, Potter. Você não é bem vindo.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que ouviu sair da boca do platinado antes de ser expulso por uma enxurrada de elfos domésticos muito irritados.

Quando bateram a porta atrás de si, o homem dos óculos redondos foi contemplado com um enorme dilema: para onde ir? Demorou para pensar em uma solução, visto que seus filhos provavelmente estariam na Toca, Gina no apartamento e bem, certamente não podia ir para casa de Ronald.

Quando achou a solução, contudo, concluiu ser perfeita.


	21. Capítulo 21

Só saía da casa de Hermione para ir nas consultas com seu psicólogo e ao trabalho. Os filhos, já na escola, mandavam cartas preocupados, curiosos a respeito do motivo pelo qual havia ido passar tempo com a tia delas. Tudo o que fazia era evitar as perguntas ao máximo, focando em coisas mais agradáveis como a entrada de Albus no time de quadribol.

No mais, pensava em Draco e de como aquela briga havia sido tão fodidamente desnecessária. Em retrospectiva, desde que o platinado havia feito espaço em sua vida, ela estava começando a ganhar uma cor diferente, um formato novo. Naqueles últimos meses vira seus amigos muito mais do que fizera em anos, e a adição as consultas terapêuticas definitivamente não faziam mal.

O trabalho podia até ser o mesmo, com Rony o fitando com expressão culpada pelos cantos e pedindo desculpas em nome de sua mais nova. A verdade era que não podia dar uma foda para os últimos acontecimentos com Ginevra. Ambos tinham sua parcela de culpa naquele show de horrores, e não era algo que gostaria de investir no momento. A desejava o melhor.

— Quer leite no seu chá?

A voz de Hermione o despertou de seus pensamentos. Harry pigarreou, virando-se para trás na poltrona azul marinho em que se encontrava sentado. A amiga estava morando em uma cabana nas montanhas, isolada o suficiente para que precisasse pegar uma chave de portal para trabalhar todos os dias. Aparentemente, Krum valorizava bastante sua privacidade. Potter conseguia entender aquilo perfeitamente.

— Por favor. — Sorriu de leve, soltando um suspiro.

Era um final de semana chuvoso, de nuvens nubladas e carregadas. Tinha uma coberta nas pernas e um livro apoiado nas coxas. Ler agora era seu passatempo favorito.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Mione desapareceu para a cozinha e então reapareceu para sentar-se na poltrona logo a frente. Sua expressão compenetrada usual tinha uma nota de preocupação, e a mulher segurava-se com força demais ao objeto de porcelana. Ela suspirou longamente, e os olhos esverdeados do Eleito foram direto para os lábios femininos, que encontravam-se tensos em uma linha quase reta.

— Harry. — Chamou, o tom quase materno. — Eu adoro receber você, e sabe que é bem vindo, não sabe? — Começou a gesticular com os olhos fixos na xícara. — Mas eu acho que você deveria parar de se comportar como um ermitão e voltar a ver gente. Quem sabe procurar Draco… — Sugeriu.

— Ele está vivendo com o Goldenstain agora. Não quero me meter. — Deu de ombros. Aquela era outra coisa que tentava não investir muito tempo refletindo sobre. A sensação era de que tinha-o deixado escapar por entre os dedos.

— Você mesmo me disse que não era algo que ele tinha vontade. — Hermione tentou barganhar.

— Claramente agora ele tem. — Riu, um pouco amargo.

— E Gina, hm? Vocês eventualmente vão precisar conversar. Ela é a mãe dos seus filhos e você também não é fácil, Harry.

Sabia que os comentários de Mione não viriam imparciais, mas talvez precisasse daquele tipo de observação para começar a acordar. Não podia se fingir de morto para o resto da eternidade.

— Talvez você tenha razão… — Murmurou a contragosto. — Vou mandar uma coruja e marcar um encontro.

***

Quando chegou o dia de vê-la, já não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia. Pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, sentia um pouco de raiva e, ressentimento. Se isso acontecesse em qualquer outro momento, talvez se fizesse de herói e simplesmente aceitasse a condição em que estava. Ofereceria tão facilmente aquele erro para si, aceitaria toda a culpa. Agora não mais. Agora se reservava o direito de ser egoísta e sentir algumas coisas. Ele também tinha direito.

Marcaram em um café trouxa em Londres, no segundo andar do estabelecimento. Harry trajava um sobretudo preto daqueles que Draco havia selecionado para si e uma calça cinzenta, além de sapatos pretos e fechados, clássico. Já Ginevra usava mais cores: um vestido vermelho e um casaco de pele alaranjado, que combinava bem com seus cabelos jogados para um lado só. Parecia vestida para um evento, e não aquela situação particularmente deprimente.

Ela acenou para que ele sentasse em um gesto casual e Harry, segurando um capuccino, fez exatamente aquilo. Por alguns minutos não falaram absolutamente nada, apenas aproveitando de seus cafés, do ambiente.

— Então acabou? — A ruiva foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, o rasgando com perguntas. — Nosso casamento, ele acabou, não foi?

— Eu suponho que não pode haver casamento sem amor, e você definitivamente não me ama. Não da forma como olha para Zabini. E eu? Eu tenho que rever minhas prioridades. — Cuspiu as palavras. Não importava muito se era ríspido. — Eu entrei nisso muito cedo e com muita bagagem. Estávamos fadados ao fracasso.

Antes de se levantar a mulher colocou a mão sobre a dele, o forçando a fitá-la uma vez mais.

— Eu sempre achei que iríamos dar certo. — O sorriso de Ginevra foi um triste, mas resignado. — E que você era perfeito.

— Ninguém é perfeito, Gina. — Lamentou antes de aparatar para longe dali.


	22. Capítulo 22

— Hey, Harry! — Ronald chega dando batidas leves na porta de madeira com os nós de seus dedos. Há um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto, embora os olhos pareçam sérios. — Estou indo investigar novamente aquela boate-sociedade-secreta-esquisita de novo. Quer vir?

Nem sequer hesitou em dizer que sim. Se sentia terrivelmente responsável por cada uma daquelas crianças que, agora, estavam morrendo perante seus olhos, de formas bizarras. Todo aquele caso parecia surreal demais.

Seguiram então em direção ao clube particular. Imediatamente trouxe a lembrança do beijo trocado com Draco alguns meses mais cedo. Da forma como aquele simples gesto o fizeram o desejar quase desesperadamente. Contudo, estava ali em motivo adverso aquela aventura, em suas primeiras tentativas investigativas do espaço. Inclusive sua companhia era outra: o amigo que caminhava à sua frente, atento — o que não podia dizer de si mesmo.

Na porta, o mesmo segurança que havia recepcionado a ele e a Draco se encontrava, ainda menos simpático que da última vez. Levou uma das mangas a boca e sussurrou algo ali antes de deixá-los entrar, com olhos quase tão afiados quanto facas a olhar em sua direção.

— Não estou gostando disso… — Balbuciou em direção a Ronald.

— Boa tarde, senhores, em que posso ajudá-los?

A sensação de mau agouro apenas se intensificou no momento em que Harry foi contemplado pela imagem de Thorfinn Rowle de braços abertos e sorriso receptivo. Da última vez que o havia encontrado os ânimos não estavam assim tão acalmados. Pelo contrário, o ex-comensal parecia nervoso.

— Apenas dando uma volta. Quem sabe eu não me interesso em me inscrever, hm? — Ron respondeu com um sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

— Não sei, Rony. Este lugar parece estar caindo aos pedaços. — Retorquiu, assistindo o rosto de Thorfinn se reduzir a uma careta.

— Você tem razão, Harry. — O amigo completou.

Conforme conversavam avaliavam o perímetro. Naquele dia o local parecia terrivelmente deserto, com apenas alguns homens no canto da boate, perto do bar. Os homens ali conversavam despreocupadamente, segurando seus drinks e vez ou outra rindo. Tudo parecia terrivelmente tranquilo, o suficiente para fazer com que o grifano se desconfiasse.

— Nós temos a serpente, está vendo? — Ergueu o objeto para ele. Encontravam-se em frente a escada, mas agora dois homens se prostravam a sua frente, nada felizes. — Cortesia de Sorbourne. Você vai nos deixar passar. — Harry segurou mais firme a varinha, sentia um suor brotar em sua nuca, tenso, encarando o ex comensal.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não vão encontrar nada aqui fora do comum. — A voz do comensal se manifestou.

— Só por cima do nosso cadáver. — Avisou o outro homem, quase como um rosnado, ao lado dele, outros homens começavam a se amontoar.

Harry nem ao menos pode dizer mais nada:

— Se é assim que você quer! — Respondeu Ronald — Confundus!

Um feixe colorido saiu da ponta de sua varinha, voando diretamente ao adversário, que com um gesto bloqueou e atirou contra o ruivo um novo feitiço. Harry colocou-se em frente ao melhor amigo, criando uma barreira em um encantamento sem varinha, porém a bagunça já estava feita.

As luzes acesas automaticamente se apagaram, dando um sentido ainda mais agonizante para a situação. No escuro, as luzes movendo-se cintilantes davam-lhe um sentimento vertiginoso.

— Bombarda! — Rosnou em direção a um homem de cabelos longos e louros que vinha com a varinha em riste em sua direção, assistindo seu corpo despedaçar-se em mil pedaços a sua frente. Nem sequer piscou antes de seguir para o próximo, cuspindo feitiços como costumava a fazer. Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, estava completamente alterado, e isso se refletia diretamente na forma como duelava. Estava assustado, Weasley? — Perguntou no momento em que sentiu suas costas largas recostarem-se contra as do amigo. Ronald havia ganhado massa muscular. Ele ainda era alguns centímetros maior e tinha membros terrivelmente longos, mas não se comportava mais como o garoto desajeitado de antes.

— Petrificus totalus! Meu nome. — Replicou quase imediatamente. — Eles devem estar escondendo algo realmente repugnante lá em cima.

Harry abaixou-se, puxando o amigo para baixo para que pudessem engatinhar por entre as mesas, enquanto os demais continuavam a lançar feitiços sem remetente.

— Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo, de verdade... — Avisou tentando ser mais alto que o barulho todo.

Só se ergueram novamente no momento em que esbarraram na escada, começando a subir. Enquanto Ron resguardava o corredor, o moreno continuava por um corredor estreito. Passava arrombando as portas, metendo o pé nelas com a varinha sempre em riste, pronto. Muitas das salas estavam vazias, como se pressentindo a visita surpresa dos dois.

Uma nuvem de fumaça começou a subir por entre as frestas do chão de madeira, e mais atrás, os olhos de Ron encontravam-se arregalados, buscando os seus.

— Está pegando fogo! — Rosnou o ruivo, correndo em direção ao amigo. — Eles estão queimando a merda do lugar!

— Então algo está errado. — Tossiu o dono dos óculos, colocando um dos braços sobre a boca, para proteger-se do ar poluído. — Tem algo aqui que eles não querem que a gente encontre.

Seguiu em frente, determinado. O calor começava a fazer gotículas de suor acumularem-se em sua testa e o rosto se avermelhar. A fumaça irritava os olhos, mas ele continuava a avançar. A mente já encontrava-se atordoada por respirar aquilo, e a cada sala vazia, mais frustrado o Potter ficava.

Estava começando a ficar sem ar quando Ronald deu uma ombrada em uma das penúltimas portas. Diferente das outras aquela não estava vazia. Dentro do local haviam imagens ainda enfeitiçadas de homens. Todas as imagens encontravam-se em fileira, começando a queimar junto com o resto da área, que não continha móvel algum, apenas as fotografias flutuantes.

Harry se aproximou do cenário, pegando a foto semi queimada de Malfoy pairando em espaço vazio antes que Ron o segurasse com força, o obrigando a aparatar consigo.


	23. Capítulo 23

— Diga a ele que é uma ótima ideia sair hoje! — Ronald argumentou uma oitava mais alto, as mãos moviam-se com fervor. — Gina nem sequer vai, Harry!

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia sair hoje. — Hermione protestou. — Quer dizer, na casa de Draco?

Estavam os três sentados na mesa de café, que encontrava-se do lado de fora, na sacada. Ali folhas secas encontravam-se espalhadas por toda parte, enquanto o tempo nublado escurecia o local. Já faziam algumas horas que Ron prolongava sua visita. No fundo, sabia que o amigo estava com saudades de Mione, e de passar tempo com ela como amigos, mas eram coisas que não podiam ser vocalizadas.

— Não é como se eles fossem brigar de novo. — O amigo deu de ombros. — E o Harry disse que já superou! Não é? — Virou os olhos em direção a ele.

Por alguns segundos o moreno ficou sem reação, abrindo a boca e fechando algumas vezes antes de confirmar.

— Exatamente. Assunto superado. — Mentiu descaradamente.

Hermione não fez muito mais que virar seus olhos e balançar a cabeça em negativa.

— Você vai sair, então? — A antiga colega de escola questionou.

— Eu não sei! — Gesticulou. Já estava completamente vestido. Com a calça jeans escura e a blusa de botões que havia comprado não havia muito. Sentia-se mais capaz de escolher suas coisas agora. — Você mesmo disse que talvez fosse bom que eu saísse com as pessoas. — Virou-se para a amiga.

Enervada, Hermione ia ficando vermelha. Tinha os lábios crespados, e olhos quase assassinos direcionados ao dono dos óculos redondos.

— Quer saber? Faça o que quiser! Eu desisto de você! — Apontou para ele de forma acusatória.

— Parece que vou sair, então. — Constatou perante a comemoração semi-silenciosa de Ronald.

***

Estar na casa dele agora era quase claustrofóbico. Da última vez que havia pisado ali Draco ainda morava sozinho, e as coisas não haviam terminado bem. Em definitivo. Sentia o peso de suas últimas palavras para o platinado ainda rondando o espaço, como se estas houvessem grudado na parede e feito dali sua morada.

Outra coisa o assombrava também. A fotografia queimada com o rosto do Malfoy escalava por sua mente sempre que tinha a oportunidade, libertando-e dos cantos escuros para brilhar como centro de sua atenção. Era como estar na escola uma vez mais, obcecado.

— Ronald… E Potter! — O sorriso no rosto do Herdeiro falhou por apenas um segundo. — Que surpresa agradável! — Mentiu entredentes, seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

Tinha certeza de que o esguio iria lançar mais algumas indiretas, mas logo Goldenstain estava ali, sobre ele. Os braços a envolver seus quadris finos e a boca próxima a sua nuca. Aquilo fez algo dentro de si doer, mas não comentou, apenas se limitou a acenar e entrar no apartamento.

Lá dentro, felizmente, o clima estava menos ártico. Luna e Neville dançavam abraçados ao som de nenhuma música, enquanto Dean e Thomas conversavam animados ao lado de Pansy — que estava tentando não parecia entediada, ele podia perceber. Não havia sinal de Blaise no apartamento, o que era um alívio.

Ronald obviamente foi dar atenção a sua namorada, o abandonando em meio a amigos antigos que mal conhecia nos tempos atuais e a bebida que eventualmente flutuava, se oferecendo.

Para evitar pegar o primeiro copo de absinto que lhe fosse oferecido seguiu em direção a cozinha, passando alguns segundos apenas admirando o amontoado de aperitivos sobre a mesa. Não estava realmente com fome, mas parecia uma alternativa melhor do que interagir com todas aquelas pessoas.

— O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui? — Ouviu o sussurrar de Malfoy logo atrás de si, mas não se virou, encarando fixamente os alimentos. — Estou falando sério, Harry! Disse que você não é bem vindo. — Os dedos longos se fecharam em seu ombro, o forçando a se virar.

Engoliu em seco com a proximidade. O cheiro de canela lhe invadia as narinas, mexendo com seus sentidos.

— Eu sinto muito, ok? — Sussurrou naquele mesmo tom exasperado e seco. — Por ter sido rude naquele dia e por ter aparecido hoje. — Completou. — Só acho que não deveria ser o único pedindo desculpas.

Os lábios do Malfoy cresparam e ele cruzou os braços, batendo uma das pernas contra o chão em um protesto mudo. Atrás de si o burburinho podia ser ouvido, vozes de mais pessoas rindo e conversando.

— Eu estava preocupado, foi por isso que convenci Ginevra de ficar. — Suspirou, olhando de canto para a movimentação atrás de si. — Não era meu papel como profissional e muito menos como amigo de cuidar da sua vida desse jeito. — Pigarreou. — É só qu—

— Harry! Venha aqui! Luna está apostando que consegue tomar um saco de pipocas inteiro de uma só vez! — Ronald gritou parecendo bastante empolgado.

— Merda… — Resmungou o Eleito. — Já vou! — Falou uma oitava mais alto. — O que você ia dizer? — Questionou, virando os olhos emoldurados pelo óculos em direção ao platinado.

— Eu ia dizer… Eu ia… — Draco começava a ficar gradativamente nervoso, talvez por estarem tão perto dos outros.

Apesar da cozinha ser cortada por um enorme balcão que fazia a divisória com a sala, encontravam-se os dois agora protegidos pela parede em que ficavam os armários, área próxima a do fogão. Não conseguiam ser vistos, mas a cozinha não era, definitivamente, um local com muita privacidade.

— Ia dizer? — Pressionou, visto que não tinham muito tempo.

— Ah, droga! — Draco segurou-o pelos cabelos, puxando com força o rosto do outro para que o fitasse, olhos esverdeados contra os prateados antes que o Malfoy afundasse a boca contra a dele, em necessidade quase animalesca. Usavam tanta força para suas investidas que poderiam muito bem estar se esmurrando, a energia gasta era a mesma, assim como a dedicação. Ainda nos tempos de escola dedicavam-se um para o outro, o tempo gasto odiando-o era o mesmo que gastava agora, com a língua misturando-se a dele. Ódio sempre havia sido uma forma de amor, não?

Levou ambas as mãos aos botões da blusa que utilizava, começando a desabotoar um por um com pressa e falta de jeito, alguns ele até mesmo havia dado conta de arrancar no processo. Nem sequer cogitou o fato de que eventualmente teriam de voltar a realidade, a festa que acontecia.

Se viu contra a parede da cozinha, sem a blusa e com os dedos longos do esguio a invadirem sua calça. Ficava cada vez mais quente, mais necessitado. Não demorou nada para começar a despir Malfoy também, de maneira descoordenada e com pressa. Draco foi afoito na hora de começar a fricção dos quadris, movendo para cima e para baixo o membro exposto contra o de Harry ainda coberto. A mão quente do esguio não demorou muito para passar por seu jeans, buscando seu membro para que começasse a o masturbar, trazendo algum alívio para a sensação de estar fodidamente excitado, mas desejava mais… Precisava.

Gemeu alto com o aperto entre suas pernas, fechando os olhos brevemente. Com os lábios colados contra a pele dele, o máximo que podia fazer era soltar sons estrangulados, que vibravam contra a carne alheia. Deu um passo para trás a fim de facilitar o trabalho do Malfoy, mas nem por um segundo parou o que fazia, seguindo com sua língua até a altura dos ombros cobertos do antigo apanhador da sonserina, mordendo a área sem dó algum. As mãos imediatamente trataram de corrigir o problema, agarrando a barra da blusa que o mais alto trajava para puxá-la para cima, descolando os corpos por alguns segundos.

Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para terminar de despir o moreno, empurrando sua calça e cueca para a altura dos joelhos, dando-lhe flexibilidade o suficiente para forçá-lo a envolver uma de suas coxas em sua cintura, aumentando a proximidade dos corpos ferventes. Naquela posição, conseguia sentir a cabeça inchada do membro do Herdeiro contra sua entrada.

Grudou a testa na dele, hesitante e um pouco assustado. Conseguia sentir a boca seca, tanto de receio quanto de excitação. Era a sua primeira vez, e o faria em uma cozinha, com pessoas que chamavam seu nome.

Os dedos longos do sonserino se agarravam em suas coxas grossas com força, enquanto a outra mão o acarinhava o rosto, o incitando a fitá-lo diretamente em seus olhos. Nos olhos cor de lua Harry só conseguia ver desejo e segurança. Aquilo fora o suficiente para o acalmar. Estava com ele, era o que importava.

— Eu quero que você se lembre disso…— Rouquejou o mais velho, movendo os quadris pontudos para para frente, a fim de o penetrar. No momento em que começara a se enfiar dentro dele Draco soltou algo muito similar a um rosnido, afundando ambas as mãos em sua carne ao passo que jogava a cabeça para trás, deixando-se levar pela sensação quase insuportável de aperto. Aquilo era loucura, porra! Era a maldita personificação de seus sonhos febris.

Era por aquele tipo de coisa, de calor, que trocaria qualquer aspecto da sua vida agora. Sentia medo daquela sensação intoxicante, capaz de o tirar a sanidade e o fazer abrir mão de tudo. Sabia que se Draco simplesmente pedisse, era capaz de abandonar todos ali num piscar de olhos. Agora encontrava-se com o corpo suspenso, entrelaçado ao do platinado, que equilibrava ambos os corpos. As costas estavam contra a parede, pressionadas e a dor parecia o queimar por dentro, misturando-se com uma diferente sensação de prazer.

Por alguns segundos o platinado ficou completamente parado dentro dele, seu cacete pulsava, implorando por espaço, e os olhos do rival falavam a mesma coisa, ainda assim, permaneceu parado. Aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe morder o queixo. Malfoy era um homem cheio de atrativos.O atrito entre os dois era o que Harry procurava em todos os lugares, o que não havia conseguido nem mesmo em Ginevra, que era igualmente esquentada. Aquela química era algo que só conseguia com ele.

Quando o Herdeiro começou a se mover, o fez de maneira gradual, em um vai e vem lento. Curvou-se sobre ele, esfregando a língua crespa sem pudor pela pele alva e agora marcada da guerra, do tempo. Eram agora reflexo dos anos e de suas histórias, mas Draco não parecia dar uma foda para o passado no momento. Continuou seguindo até seu mamilo, mordendo a área sensível e rósea antes de chegar a sua omoplata, beijando a área com suavidade e então erguendo o rosto para lhe alcançar a orelha, onde mordeu e sugou seu lóbulo, rindo baixo contra seu ouvido:

— Eu ia dizer... — Falou com os lábios ainda contra sua pele, nem sequer quebrava aquele contato para respirar. — Que sinto sua falta. — Completou a frase com dificuldade, perdido entre as respirações entrecortadas e o vai e vem hipnotizante estabelecido.

A boca do maior não parava, distribuindo beijos por seu rosto e peitoral, lambendo e mordendo a seu gosto, abusando e usando de seu corpo até que se sentisse seguro o suficiente para começar a corresponder, arranhando as costas largas do mais velho para incentivá-lo a continuar, rebolando em seu pau.

Era algo desesperado: a forma como os corpos se moviam, as bocas conectadas e as mãos do Malfoy que não paravam um segundo sequer de explorar o corpo do menor, agora que Harry já se encontrava devidamente equilibrado. Uma delas repousou, então, nas bochechas do Potter, guiando o beijo, tomando o controle.

— Obcecado por controle… — Resmungou em tom de brincadeira, mordendo e sugando o lábio inferior do Malfoy.

Um sorriso torto ocupava os lábios agora vermelhos e inchados do platinado, e seus olhos cor da lua brilhavam, com as pupilas negras e dilatadas. Potter não encontrava-se diferente, parecia um animal faminto apenas pela forma que olhava o outro, observando cada detalhe, cada vinco desenhado no rosto do homem a sua frente.

— Cala a boca, Potter. — Riu baixo, movimentando-se para frente apenas para terminar de se enfiar no interior quente, fazendo-o sentir a cabeça inchada do membro alheio bater contra seu fundo. — E me deixa te dar a melhor foda da sua vida. — Assim que terminou de dizer o platinado afastou os quadris, tomando distância considerável para poder se movimentar novamente para dentro.

Podia sentir a energia queimando e fazendo o corpo ferver, tinha a impressão de que iria explodir, com membro pulsando de maneira violenta sem nem ao menos ter sido tocado, era surreal. Tinha os músculos retesados e suor começando a escorrer por seu corpo, estava quase, sabia disso.

Se movia circularmente, sentindo o caralho de Draco abrindo espaço, pulsando quase tanto quanto o seu dentro de si. Estava viciado. Fosse na sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, quanto na dos corpos se roçando toda vez que se movimentavam, as peles a se arrastar e os gemidos sufocados, abafados pela agitação do lado de fora da cozinha.

E lá estava algo que Harry havia esperado a vida inteira para ver. O corpo suado e trêmulo de Draco Malfoy a medida que a porra jorrava por seu cacete, o preenchendo com líquido quente e pegajoso. Durante o processo este nem sequer havia parado de se mover, arrastando o membro em círculos dentro dele a medida que afundava os dedos longos novamente em sua coxa, como se pudesse segurar seu próprio orgasmo com aquele gesto.

Fechou os olhos com força no momento em que sentiu-se começar a esporrar, gemendo de maneira abafada e quase dolorida. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, não mesmo. Só abriu os olhos quando terminou, sorrindo ao contemplar a poça de esperma que se acumulava no chão e em sua pele. Em seguida tomou coragem de colocar as pernas trêmulas no piso gelado. Levou o antebraço a testa, apoiando-o ali a medida que respirava de maneira entrecortada. O ar parecia fodidamente pesado e rarefeito.

Eu definitivamente não estava planejando isso. Riu, baixo e rouco. Definitivamente satisfeito. A mente ainda zumbia, leve. Sabia que quando o efeito do orgasmo intenso passasse, começaria a ver as coisas como realmente eram, mas queria deixar aquela sensação perdurar, manter-se naquela bolha para sempre.

— Harry? — Como se o destino zombasse de si, Ronald o chamou uma vez mais, o forçando a dar um pulo assustado e começar a se vestir em velocidade inacreditável. Draco o acompanhava no ritmo frenético, parecendo ainda absorver a situação. — Está tudo bem aí?

— Não. O esperto deixou a bebida cair. Já vamos, Weasley. — Draco interveio, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

— Vocês querem ajud—

— Não! — Responderam em uníssono. — Não precisa, Rony, eu já estou indo. — Prosseguiu o moreno.


	24. Capítulo 24

Desde que deixaram o apartamento de Draco — Ronald levemente embriagado — , Harry não conseguiu parar de pensar nas digitais do esguio contra sua pele, e no gosto de sua saliva a tomar sua boca. Depois do evento não se falaram mais, trocando olhares discretos e pequenos sorrisos durante a noite.

— Como foi a noite? — Mione questionou no momento em que colocou os pés em sua casa. Tinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Apesar da hora, a mulher esperava sentada no sofá, como uma mãe preocupada.

— _Perfeita_. — Respondeu honestamente.

***

O problema foi o dia seguinte. Nenhum sinal do platinado sequer. Nenhuma carta ou berrador para si e as mensagens que o havia mandado através da coruja da amiga simplesmente voltaram sem nada.

— Você vai ficar olhando para a janela o dia inteiro? — A voz da castanha cortou o silêncio, fazendo Harry pular da poltrona onde estava.

— Talvez, estou ponderando. — Fingiu confiança.

— Enquanto você pensa que tal passar no mercado pra mim? — Estendeu uma lista. — Não esqueça a comida de gato, por favor.

E então ele foi. Principalmente por saber que não se tratava de um pedido. A verdade era que já estava abusando da hospitalidade de Granger e seu marido e precisava começar a pensar em apartamentos para comprar. Considerava até mesmo mudar para Hogsmead, ficar mais perto das crianças.

Pela quantidade de coisas trouxa que Hermione havia pedido, Harry optou por fazer as compras em Londres, num mercado que ele costumava frequentar quando os paparazzis pareciam coisa demais para um dia só.

Estava na ala de sorvetes, a fim de se fazer um agrado. Já havia posto todas as coisas de Hermione no carrinho, que agora encontrava-se atrás de si. Recostado sobre o objeto de metal, estudava os sabores, buscando algo que combinasse com o que sentia. Infelizmente nada ali tinha a cara de: “não faço ideia do que estou fazendo com minha vida romântica.Talvez eu seja bi”. Suspirou cansado e se curvou para pegar o de menta, mas parou na metade do caminho ao ver um homem derrubar basicamente uma sessão inteira de congelados. Ele o fitava com a expressão culpada, e os braços parcialmente levantados, como se pedisse trégua.

— Zabini! — Chamou, se aproximando com cautela, evitando pisar nas pizzas murchas espalhadas no chão. — Como vai?

— Porra, merda! — O negro ainda não parecia consciente de onde estava, ou com quem falava. Parecia apavorado e buscando desesperadamente por uma saída. — Eu sinto muito, Harry. — Começou, desistindo de fugir. O que permeava o tom era o embaraço.

O moreno não podia dizer que estava odiando aquilo.

— Você a ama? — Perguntou de uma vez.

— Eu… — O sonserino parecia confuso com o questionamento, mas respondeu mesmo assim. — Eu a amo muito.

— Ótimo. — Tocou em um dos ombros alheios com uma das mãos. — No final das contas eu acho que é isso que importa. — Sorriu de canto. — Você não é o único responsável pelo fracasso do meu casamento. Todos nós temos que assumir algum tipo de responsabilidade. — Piscou. Estava cansado de toda aquela rivalidade. — Veio aqui atrás de Froot loops? — Mudou drasticamente de assunto.

— Isso! — Blaise riu, sentindo-se instantaneamente mais leve. Era o que parecia, ao menos, vendo-o sorrir daquele jeito. — São os favoritos de Gina, e só encontro em mercados trouxas.

O dono dos óculos redondos acenou, rindo baixo e nasalado.

— Exatamente, foi o que pensei. — Acenou com a cabeça levemente, pegando seu sorvete no caminho de volta. — Vamos, eu te acompanho.


	25. Capítulo 25

— Harry, olhar para a janela não vai fazer com que as cartas caiam do céu. — Hermione reprimendou, parecendo nada satisfeita com a postura do amigo.

— Eu sei… — Apertou a ponte do nariz, olhando para o café preto a sua frente.

Estavam tomando o chá da tarde, e no segundo dia de mudez de Draco, Potter já sabia que não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo até ir procurá-lo na porta de casa — preferencialmente para tirar satisfação.

— Ele vai responder! — Acrescentou o jogador de quadribol profissional um tanto mais animado. — Ninguém recusa Harry Potter! — As mãos grandes do homem o alcançaram, sacudindo seu corpo quase que para provar que ainda estava vivo.

— Certo. — Se conformou, erguendo-se da mesa de uma vez. — Eu preciso ir para o trabalho, a essa altura Ronald já está irritado com minha ausência.

— Desde quando Rony liga para compromissos? Ou atrasos? — Mione contestou.

— É o caso das crianças. — Se arrepiou de pronto apenas em pensar. — Está mudando a todos nós.

*** 

O Ministério estava uma bagunça desde o início do pesadelo. Harry poderia estar falando facilmente dos sequestros sinistros das crianças, mas o verdadeiro caos se iniciou no momento em que a primeira delas apareceu morta. Agora tinham mais outros cadáveres na conta, e tudo aquilo o assombrava terrivelmente. Ninguém mais naquele lugar parecia dormir.

Encontrou com Ron em sua sala, como era o esperado. O amigo tinha os olhos azuis vidrados no quadro branco a frente deles, onde começaram a anotar tudo o que sabiam sobre o caso.

— E agora temos fotos de homens adultos sendo queimadas. — O ruivo se manifestou, mastigando uma caneta freneticamente em sua boca.

Harry não respondeu, apenas se colocou ao lado do amigo, os quadris apoiados na mesa de madeira e os pés firmes no chão. Apenas observou o quadro, os nomes e imagens ali.

— As crianças… — O Eleito sussurrou em incredulidade. — Não são elas as leiloadas, são seus pais! — Se aproximou do quadro, apontando para os nomes. — Vimos todos estes homens no Ministério antes, pois eles vieram aqui declarar seus filhos como desaparecidos. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos naturalmente bagunçados. A ideia era nauseante. — Elas são mensagens, uma ameaça. Essas famílias, elas escondem alguma coisa.

Ronald segurou a bile na boca, apertando o estômago e segurando o reflexo de curvar-se.

— Você quer dizer que eles usam… Crianças?

Não era algo que não viam com frequência, apenas um acontecimento que ainda soava inacreditável. Antes que o dono dos olhos esmeraldinos pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, alguém bateu na porta.

Antes mesmo que pudesse abri-la ela já estava sendo empurrada para trás, batendo contra a parede em um estardalhaço. Iria reclamar da falta de respeito não fosse o que chegou em seu olhar em seguida.

Draco tinha os olhos fundos e com grandes marcas arroxeadas a sua volta. O aspecto era cansado, mas havia algo em seus orbes prateados que mostrava determinação, assim como desamparo. As roupas estavam mal-passadas, e a gravata fora do lugar, além dos cabelos em desalinho. Em suma, o Malfoy não parecia um Malfoy o que, por si só, era assustador.

Nas mãos trêmulas carregava uma fotografia que, assim que o avistou, fez questão de empurrar para si, em um gesto quase desesperado.

— Eles o pegaram, Harry! Por favor, diga que vai o trazer de volta… — Haviam lágrimas a se acumular no canto dos olhos do platinado, e um semblante triste.

Potter pegou a foto apenas para concluir o que já sabia: Era Scorpius.


	26. Capítulo 26

Draco sentou na cadeira ainda trêmulo. A pele encontrava-se muito mais pálida que o normal, o dando uma aparência quase vampiresca. Agora tinha em mãos uma xícara de chá, que balançava ocasionalmente quando ele a inclinava para tomar um gole.

— O Ministério pede para que os bruxos aguardem quarenta e oito horas para reportar o desaparecimento, e enquanto isso eu procurei… — A voz ia sumindo, dando lugar a uma tristeza inimaginável. — Eles mandaram uma carta reportando o sumiço de Scorp e no início achei que ele só deveria estar matando uma aula, mas quando ele não voltou a noite… — Soluçou, desamparado. —Harry, eu deveria ter vindo antes!

— Não, não! Você fez exatamente o que era pedido. — O assegurou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele para que pudesse o tocar gentilmente no joelho. — Eu tenho uma teoria, Draco… — Começou, suavemente. — De que esses homens estão pegando crianças por conta de algo que seus pais fizeram. Quem sabe uma barganha?

— Eu jamais negociaria a vida do meu filho! — Rosnou o platinado, empurrando a mão de Potter para longe. — Como ousa sequer insinuar um absurdo desses?!

— Não, não é isso! — Tratou de corrigir, colocando ambas as mãos em frente a ele como um sinal de trégua. — Eu acho que os homens que negociaram não estavam conscientes das consequências. — Explicou. — Vamos, Draco, eu preciso que você seja honesto.

— Quando comecei a empresa… — O Malfoy não fitava Harry diretamente nos olhos e sim o chão, conforme brincava com a própria mão. — Precisava de dinheiro. Não queria usar o da minha família, dever satisfação a meu pai. Então aproveitei meus contatos no clube para pedir dinheiro emprestado.

— Você pagou? — Ronald interveio. O ruivo o fitava por cima, com uma das mãos em seu ombro.

— Eu ainda não consegui. Continuo não querendo tocar em minha herança. — Murmurou, envergonhado. — Foi tanto dinheiro…Não esperava que… Se eu soubesse que a vida de Scorp estava em jogo eu teria usado tudo o que tenho disponível, tudo!

— Escute o que tenho a dizer. — O moreno tornou a falar, o puxando pelas mãos, para que os olhares se encontrassem. — Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. E salvo.

Como que ensaiado, no momento em que concluíra a frase, uma coruja bicou sua janela. Não queria olhar, resistindo em tirar os olhos dos marejados e cinzentos, mas em um suspiro se moveu, conformado com o fato de que ainda estava no trabalho. Abriu a janela apenas para constatar que aquela não era a coruja que usava em sua casa, e sim a do ministério, com enormes penas douradas e um bilhete em sua perna. 

— Alguma notícia? Por favor, diga que é uma boa notícia! — Draco logo interjeitou, quase saltando da cadeira. 

Automaticamente colocou uma das mãos em seu joelho, e ficou impressionado quando o platinado colocou uma das mãos sobre a dele, ao invés de refutar o toque. Talvez eles realmente pudessem dar certo, afinal.

Leu a mensagem com atenção, erguendo-se quase imediatamente.

— A boate, ela pegou fogo.

***

  


Harry e Ronald chegaram até o prédio incendiado e ainda havia muita bagunça, Os sócios do estabelecimento ainda se encontravam andando de um lado para o outro. Potter conseguia ver, ao longe, um deles gritando para um berrador ameaças de processos ao Ministério da Magia, outro, igualmente irritado, falava com bruxos que estavam se esforçando para usar magia e reconstruir o estabelecimento, as palavras não eram doces, ou ao menos não pareciam da forma como ele gesticulava. 

Não havia uma pessoa ali sequer a fim de facilitar a vida dos oficiais já no estabelecimento, e aquilo por si só era suficiente para deixá-lo de cabeça quente. Tentou respirar fundo, franzindo a testa e caminhando com o amigo em direção a enorme fita mágica, que separava o desastre dos civis - que realmente não pareciam interessados em obedecer. 

— Não a nada para ver aqui! — bronqueou, irritado, um auror. Ele tinha os olhos fixos no bloco de notas, e uma mão em riste, proibindo-os de entrar.

— Para nós, sim. — Avisou Ronald, mostrando o símbolo dos aurores.

Imediatamente o homem fixou os olhos no distintivo, e em seguida para a face de Ron, embasbacado. Ver Harry também não parecia ter sido fácil, visto que os olhos azulados do coitado ficavam movendo-se freneticamente de um lado para o outro, assimilando as pessoas que estavam ali.

— P-perdão, senhor Potter! — Sua voz não passava de um fio envergonhado.

O moreno até queria responder, mas optou por passar em silêncio. Aquilo era ridículo! Não havia ordem na cena do crime, uma centena de pessoas berrava, ensandecida. Naquele espetáculo, não conseguia ver um bruxo civil sequer cooperando. Pelo contrário, eles pareciam querer atrapalhar ainda mais tudo aquilo.

Trincando os dentes, o grifano caminhou em passos fortes em direção ao homem que repreendia um pobre auror que, na esperança de que ele fosse embora, tentava reconstruir uma viga aos pedaços. Estirou a varinha no ar, deixando um flash cegante brilhar por entre as nuvens nubladas.

— Vocês acham que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? — Rosnou no momento em que conseguiu a atenção de todos. — Crianças estavam sendo leiloadas aqui como objetos e vocês acham isso engraçado?! — A varinha seguia apertada entre os dedos, já vermelhos pela força utilizada. — Eu sinto muitíssimo que os bombeiros e aurores não estão trabalhando em uma velocidade que os agrade, mas _crianças.estão.morrendo! —_ Continuou de maneira pausada, ainda claramente irritado. 

— Ei, ei, não precisa de violência. — Protestou o dono do estabelecimento, afastando-se e arrumando a gravata. — Eu sou o proprietário. A boate era no meu terreno, que foi alugado.

— Onde está Rowle?! — Questionou ao homem, o agarrando pelo pescoço. — Você vai querer me dar a informação que eu preciso, ou não vai necessitar reconstruir essa espelunca. — Ameaçou o dono dos cabelos em desalinho.

— Precisamos da localização de Thorfinn Rowle.— Orientou o Weasley, o forçando a soltar o homem, que já encontrava-se suspendido pelo pescoço.

Com um gesto de mão, a varinha do homem escreveu o endereço em um papel que ele tirou do bolso.

— Se ele está encrencado, acho melhor se apressarem, ele falou que não ia ficar em Londres por muito mais dias.

Os olhos esverdeados de Harry cintilaram em pânico que ele tentou conter.

— Ele disse pra onde iria? — Quis saber o moreno.

— Não. — Respondeu dando de ombros como quem pede desculpa, mas ao mesmo tempo não liga muito.

Os dois já estavam saindo daquele lugar, prontos para achar um meio de invadir a lareira do leiloeiro quando Ronald puxou o ombro de Harry que caminhava tenso e apressado.

— Harry... — chamou meio baixo, querendo que o amigo olhasse para ele e ouvisse suas palavras baixas — Você precisa se controlar.

— Mas eu- eu estou...

— Não, não está. — Colocou o amigo, parecendo mais maduro e preocupado do que de costume. — Eu não quero dar uma de Hermione... — Revirou os olhos ao pensar nisso — Mas, pense um pouco: Antes de sair atacando Thorfinn, só ele pode nos dizer quem encomendou o sequestro de Scorpius.

Harry engoliu em seco, não havia pensado naquilo, mas o melhor amigo tinha razão. Respirou fundo, antes que pudessem seguir com aquela missão.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gente, estamos chegando na reta final. O que acharam???? Esse é curtinho, mas aquece o coração.

A fumaça levantou no momento em que os aurores chegaram a residência de Rowle. Harry e Ronald saltaram para fora da lareira da sala de estar do ex comensal, e olharam para os lados... Tudo parecia limpo e silencioso. Os homens começaram a vasculhar a casa sem achar nada útil.

— Merda, ele escapou! — Rosnou alto o ruivo.

Os olhos esmeralda do eleito focaram-se na mesa no centro da sala... Alta, fina, com madeiras claras e uma estranha toalha azul xadrez que não parecia combinar com o resto do ambiente. Ele ergueu a varinha na altura do rosto, voltando-a para o móvel.

— Lacarnum Inflammare! — Nem bem a beirada havia começado a queimar, o objeto soltou um urro e voou longe, o tecido xadrez esvoaçou a medida que a cadeira corria escadaria acima voltando a forma original humana. — Não o deixe escapar!

A voz de Harry ecoou pela casa, mas a frase nem havia terminado e os grifanos já estavam apenas cinco passos atrás do fugitivo. Ele subiu até o sótão de onde agarrou uma vassoura e saltou pela janela, quebrando o vidro e montando sobre o objeto mágico. Harry Potter atirou-se logo atrás, contando que seus óculos protegessem seus olhos dos cacos de vidro e segurando na cauda da vassoura. Rowle voou em piruetas, mas o dono dos cabelos negros seguia determinado.

As palmas doíam, tinha certeza de que as estava ralando. De canto de olho conseguia ver que Ronald tentava mirar com a varinha. Para facilitar o trabalho do amigo, esperou que o homem passasse por uma superfície reta para que pudesse se jogar, rolando no chão a fim de amortecer sua queda. Alguns segundos depois a voz de Ronald relampejou e da ponta da varinha um feixe cintilando contra a visão do comensal:

— Alarte Ascendare!

Rowle foi jogado da vassoura, mas não sem antes lançar um feitiço em direção ao antigo apanhador da grifinória.

Harry virou-se, a varinha estendida, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu a pancada em sua cabeça, o som do vidro dos óculos se quebrando e sentiu brevemente o gosto de terra e grama antes de ver as coisas cintilarem em faíscas a sua frente e, por fim, tudo desaparecer.

***

Não conseguia respirar. Estava em um lugar escuro e gelado, que lembrava muito de seu antigo quarto, na casa dos Dursley. A sensação que tinha era de estar correndo por horas, dias e não sair do lugar. Em sua frente jazia uma imagem iluminada de um garoto jovem, muito parecido com Malfoy na primeira vez que o havia visto. A criança parecia assustada, e seus olhos prateados fitavam os seus com uma urgência que não sabia descrever.

Precisava salvá-lo.

— Scorpius! — Acordou impulsionando o corpo para cima, ficando sentado. Não tinha mais ar nos pulmões depois de clamar pelo garoto. Encontrava-se de olhos arregalados e mãos agarradas no colchão onde estava.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um calor reconfortante contra sua mão esquerda, e logo em seguida os olhos começaram a se acostumar, dando uma visão embaçada de uma sala majoritariamente branca.

— Harry, está tudo bem. Ele está aqui. — Garantiu a voz, ecoando em sua cabeça e a fazendo doer. — Você salvou meu filho. 

Automaticamente levou a mão livre a cabeça, fazendo uma careta antes de forçar ainda mais a visão, encontrando-se dentro de um quarto hospitalar. Como suspeitava, as paredes eram brancas e sem muitos detalhes, com exceção de um quadro que reproduzia o oceano calmo. Ele podia ouvir o quebrar das ondas e o piar das gaivotas. A seu lado jazia Draco, com um sorriso calmo no rosto — nada comparado com sua última interação.

— Mesmo? — Questionou, sentindo a garganta seca.

— Mesmo. — Assegurou o herdeiro. — Depois de você desmaiar, Ronald conseguiu finalmente alcançar o suspeito e ele o levou para um armazém onde escondia as crianças. Scorpius estava lá faziam apenas poucos dias, e já foi liberado para voltar a escola. — Sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso. — Ele é muito forte, e você também. — O Malfoy riu, curvando-se para selar os lábios aos dele, em uma demonstração de afeto quente, mas breve. — Você estava desacordado fazia quatro dias, eu fiquei tão preocupado… — Confessou, movendo o polegar em círculos contra a sua mão. — Ronald me contou a respeito do seu pequeno gesto imprudente. Devo dizer que muito grifano de sua parte, aliás. Não aconselho.

Potter riu, sentindo dor em suas costelas. Não demorou muito para começar a tossir, impulsionando o corpo para frente uma vez mais. A mão do platinado automaticamente seguiu para suas costas, o dando um pouco mais de apoio.

— Eu estava tentando salvar seu filho, não seja ingrato! — O repreendeu, ainda sorrindo.

— Só estou preocupado com a saúde do meu namorado. Não pode me culpar por isso.

Por alguns segundos Harry não sabia como responder, mas não sentiu que precisava. No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os de Draco ele sabia que tudo estava bem.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querides, aqui está o último capítulo da fanfic.  
> Obrigado por acompanharem até o final!

— Draco, eu amei o vestido! — Lily saiu correndo em direção ao platinado para abraçá-lo com força. No momento trajava um vestido cor de rosa e cheio de babados. — Eu vou ser uma princesa perfeita para o meu aniversário!

Amava compartilhar aqueles momentos com o platinado. Desde que haviam se comprometido, o herdeiro o havia ajudado a navegar pelos mares da paternidade, e a terapia também ajudava. As crianças eram amigas, e gostavam de ficar juntas, de forma que até mesmo quando estavam com Ginevra, na casa que ela comprara com Zabini, Scorpius unia-se aos outros para assistir filmes e passar tempo.

Estavam mais unidos, sentia isso. Não apenas em seu âmbito familiar, como com o resto de seus amigos. Fazia-se mais presente nas reuniões e aos poucos conseguia sentir-se novamente como parte daquele grupo. Era como recuperar um pouco do antigo Harry.

— Esse é um tema muito idiota. — James comentou em um sussurro nada discreto, fazendo com que Albus e Scorpius começassem a rir.

— Os três podem parar de gracinha. — Harry repreendeu, espantando os garotos para fora da loja.

Estavam passando o final de semana em Hogsmead. Além de ser conveniente para as crianças, era também para si, agora que havia pedido demissão do Ministério para trabalhar como professor de voo em Hogwarts, onde uma posição havia sido gentilmente oferecida por Macgonagall.

O apartamento que comprara era uma cobertura, com sua própria horta — que Neville gentilmente o havia ajudado a construir. Tê-la ali o dava um outro objetivo, e também criava um senso de responsabilidade, sem ser sufocante como nos tempos de seu antigo emprego. Os amigos vinham por vezes tomar chá e observar o pôr do Sol, falar sobre banalidades. Depois de tantos anos, sentia que estava chegando perto de seu objetivo de ter uma vida normal, sem muitas atribulações.

— _Papa_ , nós podemos tomar sorvete? — Pediu Scorpius, andando alguns passos à frente deles.

Moravam juntos já fazia um ano, e Harry não podia se sentir mais realizado. Naquele lugar construíram um lar. Acordavam e dormiam juntos, e compartilhavam de tudo.

A vida era mais feliz e leve com Draco a seu lado, se sentia mais centrado. Com a terapia, um controle maior quando se tratava de bebida e um relacionamento honesto, onde ele tinha liberdade para ser si mesmo e falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, os dias passavam alegres e ligeiros.

Não podia imaginar que sua vida mudaria tão drasticamente no momento em que Malfoy entrara em seu escritório naquele dia, mas agradecia imensamente que ele o havia feito.


End file.
